My Wife Is Hinata
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Kisah dua insan manusia yang menjalani pernikahan dari kata perjodohan, berusaha saling melengkapi satu sama lain, saling membantu dan menolong, Hingga suatuketika tumbuhlah perasaan yang itu dinamakan Cinta sejati. Bad Summary! special for My Ex-BoyFriend. Chap 10 (END) is UP! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**My Wife is Hinata.**

**Chapter 1.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

cerita yang terinspirasi dari 'My GirlFriend is Guminho' dan saya rombak sedikit *?* ini tercipta dan didedikasihkan *lho?* kepada onii saya yang tidak mau dipanggil Oppa :D hhihi ini untukmu Pa.. XD terimakasih sudah menemani Hika dan mensuport Hika selama ini =) terimakasih juga telah bersabar menghadapi Hika yang kelewat keras kepala ini =) luph u pa! *geplaked*okeh kita mulai saja ya! XD gomenasai cerita hika yang lain ga berlanjut *?* T_T dulu.. *plakk*

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Mas Kishi! XD.**

**Pairing: always Sasuke X Hinata. xD**

**Genre: Romance/Humor *?***

**Rate: T-M hihi! Perdana! *PLAKK***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, GAJE!, DKK, DLL!**

**If you not like?**

**Don't read!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mmm! Iya! Iya! Kau benar! Kemarin Shikamaru Nara kalah."

"Apa kau berbohong?"

"A-apa maksudmu, Hime?"

"Baka! Kemarin kan kau tidak ikut melihat pertandingan Shikamaru dengan Temari? Bermain game?"

"Aaa! Benarkah?"

"Baka!"

BLETTAAKK!

Satu jitakan yang lumayan keras Hingga mampu membuat kepala Naruto menjadi benjol sempurna berwarna merah dari Sakura kini telah sukses menjadikan Naruto meringis kesakitan sekarang, saudara-saudara! *GUBRAKK!* penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto sendiri yang pelupa. Hoho! *dilempar ke kali*.

"Hn, Baka." Sasuke berkomentar pendek. Kemudian pemuda itu membetulkan kembali letak kacamatannya yang Sedikit melorot turun, lalu membaca buku putih yang isinya tentang dunia kedokteran itu lagi. Sepertinya gossip yang beredar dikalangan mahasiswa dan siswi itu benar, 'BAHWA: Si JENIUS SASUKE mengalami KELAINAN LANGKA! Yakni MENGHEMAT KATA!'

Ckckck.

"Sakura-chan.. itaii.." Naruto berkata sambil memegangi kepalannya yang benjol dengan indahnya. Ribuan liter air mata memelas tampak mengalir dengan ironisnya dari mata- biru cerah bak air laut-nya. *ditendang ke Pluto*. "Huee.. kau tega.." katannya kemudian sambil mengerucutkan bibirnnya. Sungguh janganlah engkau meremehkan Sakura. Meski ia seorang Wanita, namun tenagannya mengalahkan puluhan ekor Kuda, ITU FAKTA dan okey, itu berlebihan. *Gubrak!*.

"Salah siapa menjadi pelupa." Kata Sakura tak menyesal dengan perbuatannya. Meski begitu, ia kasihan juga sih.

"Heii.. itu kan wajar dan tidak disengaja?" Naruto membela diri dengan mencomot roti di piring pesanannya-yang ia pesan tadi, kmudian memakannya dengan lahap. Hmm sungguh lezat!

"Tidak wajar kalau setiap hari," kata sakura mengalah, lalu ikut mengambil es cappuchinonnya dan meminumnya pelan. "Sasu, kau tidak mau makan apa-ap-"

"Tidak, terimakasih." Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedari tadi tak keluar sepatah katapun *?*. membalik halaman buku yang ia baca, dan membacannya lagi, begitu sampai seterusnya. Tampak sesekali cincin putih yang melingkar di jari kanannya berkilau diterpa cahaya lembut sore itu. Pemuda Uchiha ini tampaknya benar-benar tak berminat untuk berbicara sekarang? Yah, ia terlalu serius membaca.

"Err.. teme, ku dengar ada anak baru yang masuk sama dengan jurusanmu?" Naruto menatap serius Sasuke setelah menghabiskan Roti super jumbonnya. pemuda Rambut pirang itu agaknya bisa juga serius *GUBRAK! Di bunuh Naru Fc*.

"Hm? Aku tidak tertarik," Sasuke menutup buku tebalnya dan menaruhnya kedalam tas berwarna Hitam polosnya. Naruto dan Sakura hanya saling menatap heran. "Sudah jam Empat sore, aku pulang duluan. sampai jumpa." Katannya begitu saja dan langsung meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto yang kini hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya maklum. Sungguh pemuda yang hemat kata! –bahkan untuk berpamitan, pun. Katanya sangat sedikit!

Kafe itu mulai sepi karena hari mulai sore, setelah pulangnya Sasuke, hanya ada Sakura dan Naruto serta beberapa orang lagi disana. Saling berbincang ringan dan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Melepaskan penat yang mendera sekejab, dan untuk menyegarkan badan kembali.

.

.

.

.

Langit sore itu kini perlahan menjadi gelap. Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya pelan, memasuki ruang utama tempat tinggalnya itu, lalu menutup pintunnya lagi. Sungguh sepi tinggal disini sendirian, apalagi, ia tak mempunyai teman yang bersedia tinggal dengannya. Naruto? Orangtuanya tak akan mengizinkan bila putrannya itu merepotkan oranglain, meski sudah Sasuke jelaskan, dengan lembut Minato masih juga menolaknya. *halah*. Melepas sepatu, Pemuda itu kemudan menaruh sepatu adidas warna putihnya ke dalam rak yang khusus tempat menaruh sepatu yang berada tepat di samping kiri belakang pintu.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sasuke?" Mikoto menyapa putra keduannya, Sasuke Uchiha yang sekarang tengah menatap ayahnya-Fugaku Uchiha yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ya, Okaa-san." Jawabnya pada sang ibu yang sedang membereskan dapur di apartemennya, lalu menoleh lagi untuk menatap ayahnya yang sekarang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa Tou-san dan Kaa-san datang kemari?" katannya mengintrogasi.

"Kau pasti sudah tau apa maksud ayah," kata Fugaku tak kalah tajam, mengimbangi sang anak.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku masih kuliah, ayah!" suara Sasuke meninggi, membuat Mikoto yang mendengarnya segera melepaskan celemeknya dan ikut nimbrung dengan suami dan anaknya. Wanita paruh baya itu mulai cemas sekarang.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku membentak putra pertamannya. Membuat Sasuke yang belum melepaskan kacamatanya terdiam, namun tetap menatap ayahnya tajam. "Kau sudah dewasa! Harusnya kau bisa berfikir, bodoh! Ayah hampir bangkrut!"suara Fugaku juga mulai meninggi. Menampakkan urat lehernya yang terlihat jelas sekarang. Mikoto-isterinya kini tampak sibuk menenangkan Fugaku dengan mengusap-usap pelan dada suaminya itu sayang, ia berharap agar suaminya itu tidak terserang penyakit jantung karena hal ini.

"Fugaku.. sudah.. tenanglah.." kata Mikoto lembut. Dan cara itu berhasil, Fugaku kini mulai tenang dan mulai mengatur nafasnya yang semula memburu. Pria berusia empat puluh empat tahun itu perlahan duduk di kursi ruang tamu yang ada di apartemen Sasuke, Mikoto menyusul kemudian.

"Sasuke, dengarkan ayah." Katanya pelan sambil menatap putra bungsunnya lembut. "Ayah tak lagi muda, perusahaan kita kini telah terancam bangkrut. Jika kau mau melanjutkan kuliahmu, ayah tak sanggup lagi membiayaimu." Katannya serak-mencoba tegar menghadapi semua ini. Sasuke tampak bergerak pelan-melepaskan kacamata putihnya dan mendengarkan sang ayah dengan menatapnnya serius. "Seperti yang kau tahu, bahwa tidak ada perusahaan lain yang mau memberi kita pinjaman dalam jumlah yang besar, keluarga Yamanaka-teman ayah juga hampir mengalami nasib serupa dengan kita, perusahaan Akimichi juga mulai kekurangan dana di keuangannya." Fugaku terdiam, ia ragu melanjutkan perkataanya, ia tahu Sasuke amat keras kepala, namun bisakah ia menjadi penyelamat untuk sekarang ini saja?

"Aku tahu, ku dengar ayah telah cerita masalah ini pada Perusahaan Hyuuga, bukan?" Sasuke menanyakan, ia tahu betul posisi keluargannya. "Besan ayah." Katannya kemudian.

"Ya, mereka dengan senang hati bersedia membantu kita.. tapi-" Fugaku kembali terdiam, sungguh mengapa hanya untuk mengucapkkan kalimat ini saja rasannya begitu sulit?.

Sasuke menatap cincin putih yang melingkar manis di jari manisnnya, yang disana bertuliskan sebuah nama. Mengambil nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Syaratnya berat,"

Fugaku berdiri, mendekati anaknya dan langsung duduk bersimpuh dihadapan sang anak. Sasuke terbelalak. "A-ayah!"

"Ayah mohon kali ini saja, Sasuke.. kali ini saja. Bantulah ayah.. jika kau tidak mau melakukannya, kita akan mati kelaparan.. rumah ayah sudah menjadi jaminan bank.." kata Fugaku lirih, bulir-bulir air mata tampak mengalir pelan dari kedua pelupuk matannya. Mikoto hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya dengan keduatangannya dan menagis terisak melihat pemandangan ini, sungguh menyedihkan!

Sasuke menatap kedua orangtuannya sayu, setelah berkutat sebentar dengan fikirannya, Sasuke mengalah. kemudian ia berkata "Baiklah ayah, aku akan melakukan apa yang ayah mau. Tapi berdirilah." Katanya pelan sambil membantu fugaku untuk berdiri, tampak Fugaku tersenyum miris setelah ia berdiri, miris kerena menerima jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Maafkan tou-san," katannya lemah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang Mikoto dan Fugaku pukul sembilan malam tadi, Kini Sasuke masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang dua hari kemudian harus ia kumpulkan, mata hitam lekatnnya tampak serius memperhatikan Keyboard-laptopnya, memastikan bahwa tak ada kesalahan kata saat ia mengetik. Jemari kekarnya bergerak lincah memencet huruf-huruf yang terpisah di keyboard berwarna hitam kesayangannya. 'sempurna,' katannya setelah selesai mengetik dan mengecek kembali apakah ada kesalahan kata di tugasnya itu. Selesai dengan tugasnya, Sasuke segera meng-save datannya dan akan meng-printnya besok.

Menutup layar laptopnya, Sasuke segera mengambil handphone yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja-samping kiri laptopnya. Mengecek layarnya dan menemukan satu pesan masuk.

Dari:** Hinata-H.**

Pesan:** Sasuke-kun, apakah kau sudah makan? Mengganggukah jika aku mengantarkanmu makanan?**

Diterima: **pukul 21.30.**

Sasuke segera melirik jam tangan di tangan kirinnya, 'Sekarang pukul Sembilan lebih empatpuluh menit, berarti baru sepuluh menit lalu,' kata Sasuke dalam hati. Segera saja jemarinya mengetik balasan sms dari Hinata. Kebetulan tadi ia belum makan, Mikoto tadi ternyata tidak masak untuknya, mungkin karena sedang gugup-gugupnya menguntarakan niatnya pada Sasuke.

Untuk: **Hinata-H.**

Pesan: **Boleh.**

**Send.**

Setelah menunggu selama lima detik, terdapat laporan, 'Terkirim Ke: Hinata-H.'

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur, menunggu Hinata-isterinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?" terdengar suara di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Tersenyum, Sasuke segera berjalan agak cepat menuju pintu dan membukannya. Lumayan lama juga kedatangan Hinata, dua puluh menit.

…**.…. Hinata P.O.V…..….**

Pintu besar berwarna Cokelat muda itu terbuka, sungguh aku gugup sekali! Meski aku dan Sasuke telah menikah dua bulan yang lalu, namun Tatap saja,a aku masih merasa canggung! Astaga.. kami-sama.. tolong aku.

"Hinata? Kau sudah sampai? Ayo masuk." Eh-ehh? Dia menarikku masuk? A-apa yang-astaga.. tangannya kuat sekali menarikku? Apa boleh buat, aku hanya bisa nurut. Tanganya sangat kuat menarikku hingga aku tak bisa melawan sama sekali. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?" aku memutar badanku. Dan kini ku lihat ia sedang mengunci pintu apartemennya. Aku hanya bisa merunduk Malu menyembunyikan warna merah wajahku yang entah mengapa selalu muncul saat dihadapan Sasuke.

"Mm.. g-gomen, tadi agak mace-kyaaa!" kurasakan tubuhku terangkat dan seakan melayang. a-apa yang dilakukan Sasuke? Ia menggendongku? "S-sasuke-kun!" jantungku serasa mau lepas dari tempatnya! Apa yang ia lakukan? Aku menyempatkan diri menatap matanya dan ia.. bibirnya-tersenyum? Kyaaa! Apa yang ia lakukan?

Kulihat ia begitu santai menggendongku ala bridal-style. Kyaaaa! Aku mencoba berontak dengan apa yang dilakukannya, sungguh! Ini diluar dugaan!

"Sstt.. jangan berontak," katanya pelan, sambil membawaku menaiki tangga-lantai dua, kamarnya. Astaga! Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

"S-sasuke-kun, ap-apa yang akan kau la-lakukan?" kataku dengan badan yang masih berontak-takut.

"Aku hanya ingin menolong ayahku dan menuruti permintaan ayahmu agar bisa menolong ayahku." Katanya sambil membuka pintu kamarnya pelan, dan mendudukkanku pada pinggir tempat tidurnya yang berwarna putih polos.

"M-maksudmu?" aku tak mengerti. Apa mau tou-san? Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, ia menghampiriku dan duduk disampingku. "Kau tahu, kan? Alasan kita menikah?" katanya menatap mataku lurus tanpa berkedip. Kyaaaa!

Aku merunduk malu, wajahku merah padam. "B-bisnis?"

"Ya." Katanya pendek, "Perusahaan kami sekarang sedang krisis dan membutuhkan dana yang sangat milyar." Aku memberanikan diri dan menatap wajah tampannya-suamiku. Kyaaaa! Aku bisa gila sendiri! Ini begitu… HOT!

"Kami ingin meminjam uang ayahmu, dia bersedia. Namun ia tidak bisa meminjami banyak, hanya seperempatnya." Kata Sasuke lagi.

DEG!

Tou-san tidak mau membantu? Ta-tapi kan- ini besannya sendiri! Aku kecewa dengan ayah! Sungguh-dia… Mengapa tou-san tak mau membantu menantunya-anaknya sendiri? Aku membuka mulutku, namun sebelum kata yang akan aku katakan keluar..

"Tapi.." tapi? Dia memotong perkataanku, Aku segera menoleh menatap Sasuke lagi.

"Ia akan memberikan kami pinjaman uang-ah akan memberikan kami seratus milyar secara Cuma-Cuma jika-" Kulihat Sasuke-kun mulai mendekati wajahku, a-apa yang akan ia- KYAAA! Jangan!. Ohh belum tentu ia akan menciumku! Astaga.. Hinata, kau gila! Aku meruntuki diriku sendiri, mengapa aku selalu berfikir 'itu' jika didekat Sasuke-ehemm Sasuke-ku ini..

"Jika aku bisa membuatmu hamil dan memberikannya cucu," katanya berbisik menggoda ditelingaku.

DEG!

CUCU?

"UAPAA?" aku terlonjak dari tempat dudukku dan berdiri dihadapan Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat kaget. Tou-san ingin aku dan Sasuke…?

…**Normal P.O.V…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap isterinya serius, namun bibirnya tertarik-untuk membentuk seulas senyuman tipis khas Sasuke. Memperhatikan wajah merah padam Hinata atas ulahnya. "Bukankah Kita memang belum melakukannya?" Sasuke semakin menggoda Hinata yang masih mematung di depannya dengan warna merah saus cabai menghiasi wajah Chubby Hinata. "Kurasa inilah saatnya, lagipula.. ini kewajibanmu, bukan?" Sasuke tersenyum menggoda, sedetik kemudian, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan berdiri. Melangkah melingkari Hinata yang sekarang masih terlihat_ shock_ sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat di belakang tubuh Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke-kun," Hinata berkata pelan setelah ia lama menjadi patung-plakk! setelah baru saja ia mencium bau wangi Mint yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke yang sekarang di belakangnya. Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi, apa boleh buat, ini demi ayah-dan keluargannya.

Memejamkan mata, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan..

Grepp!

Mata Hinata terbelalak , Sasuke-memeluknya.. dari belakang? Mata Lavender itu membulat Seketika, Nafas Hinata memburu bersama detak jantungnya yang semakin liar, 'Kami-sama..' Hinata memejamkan matanya, apa yang harus ia lakukan.. menolak atau.. menuruti kewajiban? Ohh..

Perlahan tapi pasti.. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata yang semakin memanas dengan lebih erat, lebih.. dan Lebih lagi.. hingga membuat Hinata hampir mati kehabisan nafas.

"Hinata.." Sasuke berkata pelan, lalu memeluk perut Hinata Yang datar. Hinata hanya diam.. sungguh. Ini membuat jantungnya ingin lepas dan berlari dengan riangnya *?* JIKA ITU TERJADI.. tapi sayang ini hanya fanfic yang tidak akan saya lakukan guna menjaga Hinata agar tetap Hidup. Haha! *PLAKK ditendang ke kandang sapi*

"Hinata.." Sasuke mulai mencium lembut pundak Hinata, membuat gadis Indigo itu semkin memejamkan matanya takut.

Sasuke berkata pelan sambil memgusap perut Hinata. "Maukah kau?" katanya sambil masih-sibuk mengecup Pundak Hinata lagi. Hinata merunduk, memikirkan mau tidaknya. Setelah terdiam.. ia lalu memegang tangan Sasuke perlahan. Membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya yang sebelah *?* 'Ia menolak?' Sasuke masih menunggu reaksi Hinata selanjutnya. Sungguh.. 'Hinata, tolonglah aku, demi keluargaku,'

Hinata membalikkan badannya, dan mengusap pipi Sasuke pelan jemari lentiknya mengusap pipi putih Sasuke sayang. Senyum indah tampak menghiasi wajahnya yang masih merona merah akibat ajakan Sasuke tadi yang sangat-begitu… WOW!.

Demi mertuanya, dan Dengan hati yang mantap.. Hinata berkata, "a-a-ayo.. k-kita… Lakukan."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sasuke membuka mata Onyxnya, menerawang atap kamarnya yang berwarna putih, lampu di kamar itu masih menyala terang, astaga.. semalam berarti ia belum mematikan lampu seluruh rumah. Mengerjapkan mata, Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang sebelum ia duduk. Ia bergerak pelan. 'Ada apa dengan tubuhku? Berat sekali.. astaga.. seluruh tubuhku pegal sekali! Apa yang aku lakukan kemarin ? ahh mungkin tugas kulia-' Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan 'argumentasi' dengan dirinya sendiri, pemuda yang masih setengah waras *PLAKKK dibuang ke amazon* pemuda yang setengah sadar itu merasakan ada yang menggeliat di sekitar dadanya. Merasa ada yang aneh.. ia segera melihat ke TKP *GUBRAKK!* dan.. tampaklah perkaranya, Sasuke membulatkan matanya dan langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri yang hampir berteriak : "AUUU..OOOO…" *GEPLAKED!*

Mata Onyx itu terbelalak lagi, wajah Sasuke langsung merah padam melihat HINATA yang MASIH TIDUR dengan menaruh KEPALANYA DIDADANYA. OHH! Ditambah lagi.. pemandangan yang begitu HOT! DIMANA Hinata tidur dengan tubuh atasnya yang tak terbalut apapun, membuat Sasuke meneguk air ludahnya secara paksa karena melihat 'pemandangan' yang begitu WAH.

Dan…

Secara pelan tapi pasti, Sasuke merasakan ada yang mengalir dari hidungnya, "Whaaaa!" Dan Sasuke tertidur lagi –pingsan- dengan nosebleednya yang indah! :D.

.

.

.

.

.

***kabur sebelum ditannya kapan update chapter 2* ARIGATOU MINNA UDA BACA ^o^ Hihi gomen ne, hika ga tau kapan update chap fic ini dan yang lain.. soalnya Hika g pnya modem :'( Hiks.. *PLAKK* ini cma made in minjam XD *gubrakk* yang jelas, Hika akan usahakan kok.. Hika akan cpet update chap bagi yang request, harap sabar ya … =)**

**Yosh sekian dari Hika, sekali lagi.. arigatou.. *bungkuk***

**Sampai bertemu di chap depan ) salam hangat..**

**Hikari No Aoi.**

***dadah2# ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

…**. My Wife Is Hinata …**

'**Chapter 2.'**

**Yoo minna! XD hika bacK! *geplaked* hihi ^_^ ini janji Hika, update chapter dua! :D hihi hika minta maaf. *bungkuk* sesuai yag hika katakan di chap kemarin.. Hika minta maaf belum mampu beli Modem T_T hika minta maaf karena luama…updatenya.. Yosh.. hika kebut nih! Minggu depan Ulangan umum.. minta doanya minna! XD yoshhh kita mulai ja!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review: ^_~**

**Uciha Stephanie: hay juga.. =) terimakasih sudah mau menunggu fic Hika, ini dia Chapter 2! :P hika harap Hanie-san senang. Arigatou udah mampir.. :D**

**Akasuna Riasy UchiHyuu: hai juga Riasy-san :3 oke ini Hika udah update.. semoga kenyang *plak* ralat, semoga Ria-san suka :D maaf jelek T,T, makasih dah mampir.. :3**

**Aiko, Uchiha Hinata: Wusshh O,O ini udah kilat! *plakk* maaf jika mengecewakan T,T argtou uda kesini n,n.. gomenasai gaje T,T**

**N: Wkakakak arigatou N…. :D sayangnya saya g bisa buat lebih kocak lg T,T *PLAKK***

**Arigatou udah kesini :D**

**Lavender hime chan: wokwkowkowk :3 hihi apa Alur Hika ga mudah ditebak? O.o gomen buat bingung n,n ini chap 2 update.. moga membuat hime-san suka! :D *timpuk* makasih dah mampir.. n,n**

**Lady Fergie11: Hay juga Fergie-san :D *dengerin* woo O.O iya arigatou sensei! :D *tendang* ahh enda kok, hika berterimakasih sekali karena diberi tahu kesalahan-kesalahan Hika :"( gomen mengecewakan *tampol* arigatou saran membangunnya XD salam k nal…**

**Mery Chan: arigatou :3 iini udah Hika apdet *plak* met membaca ya mery-chan n,n maaf abal T,T makasih dah sudi *?* mampir XD..**

**SasuhinaLovers: hehehe ^ ^"a alur Hika apa ga bisa ditebak? O,o *plakk* hihi n,n arigatou.. ni dah hika lanjutin, makasih udah baca.. maaf jelek :"(**

**Himynameischacha: waa arigatouu :D hihi tenang.. susunlah kata2 dulu sebelum review.. *tendang ke Pluto* ni dah update ^^ met baca ya.. ,makasih dah kesana-kemari membawa alamat *timpuk sandal gra2 ngawur* hihi XD makasih dah mampir..:D**

**KeiKo-buu89: mm.. Menurut Hika, Hina udah mikir, kok.. soalnya ini juga untuk kebaikan sasu dan yah.. keluarganya –juga- ^ ^ mau gimana lagi..? disini dijelaskan :D makasih dah mampir..**

**Ne: woo O.O makasih sarannya! :D iya Hika udah semampu mungkin menghilangkannya kok! Makasih dah mampir XD aaa.. salam kenal.. maaf klau dicerita ini masih ada kata2 gubrakny T,T**

**Fafan3: Hehehe makasih.. yahh udah konsekuensi kan? ^ ^ hihi Hika gpp kok, makasih dah mengasihani Hika *?* ;D chap 2 udah update.. met mbaca XD gomen garing T,T**

**Sahi Uchiha: Iyaa ini saya lanjutkan :D maaf ya buat nunggu lama.. hihihi wahh mkasih dah suka xD mga fic ini bisa membuat Sahi-san senang! :D **

**Backdoor: hmm ^ ^ arigatou atas nilainya, Hika usahain untuk lebih baik lagi :D makasih saranya yang sangat ,membantu Hika *tampar*:3**

**Uchihyuu Nagisha: mm.,. sekarang lagi proses PDKT hihihi :D ntar juga saling-cinta/.. makasih dah review XD Gmen jelek T,T**

**Shyoul Lavaen: iyaa :D ini hika usahain, maaf ya.. mengecewakan Hika akan berusaha sebaik mungkin! :D makasih saran dan reviewnya! :D**

**Mery Chan: Ehh? O,o 2x review? Iya gomen aneh :"( makasih dah mampir :D**

**Sasuhina-caem: hehe maaf bikin merinding ^ ^"a iya, mereka sebelumnya uda tunangan dlu.. heheheh makasih dah review.. ini chap 2..**

**Sasuhina hater: waa XD makasih sarannya, tapi satu yang selalu hika pegang, siapapun ga berhak mengehntikan karya seseorang hanya karena ia membenci suatu karya itu ;) selama banyak yang menyukainya, dan jika nanti banyak yang membencinya, Hika ga perduli.. selama Hika benar dang a melanggar Norma apapun seperti menyinggung sara makasih komennya..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yoo minna :D ini chap 2! Maaf menunggu lama, Hika habis UAS.. makasih untuk saran, kritik, flame, dkk :3 semuanya sangat membantu Hika, apabila ada yang belum Hika sebut reviewnya gomen.. karena Hika terburu2 , met membaca.. maaf jika mengecewakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Om Kishi-Senpaiii! :3**

**Pairing: Sasuke X Hinata.**

**Rate: T-M!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you not like?**

**Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**26 November 2011.**

**02.45 AM**

**Konoha.**

Sore ini, Wanita bermambut Kuning itu masih asyik dengan Kegiatannya bercengkrama dengan sahabatnya, tampak senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya yang sumringah, yang kemudian disusul dengan gelak tawa menggoda yang ia tujukan kepada Sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah Ino.." meski Karin menyuruh Sahabat "Kuning" nya Ini untuk berhenti menggoda, namun tak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa ia juga sekuat tenaga menahan gelak tawa yang setiap waktu bisa meledak kapan saja, menggoda Hinata, mungkinkah ia mulai ketagihan menggoda sahabat "Indigo"nya ini?

Yang digoda-Hinata, hanya bisa merunduk malu menyembunyikan merah wajahnya akibat kedua sahabatnya itu. Karena Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat istimewa bagi Hinata, bukan.. bukan.. bukan karena semalam ia berhasil membuat-ehem yah masih tahap membuat anak dengan Sasuke, namun dikarenakan karena hari ini adalah hari jadi pernikahan Neji-kakaknya yang ketiga.

Mengapa ia malah bahagia dengan hari jadi oranglain? Tunggu dulu.. kata Anko perawat dirumah sakit Konoha yang berambut biru agak gelap dan gayannya yang agak 'nyentrik' itu Dua minggu yang lalu memberitahu Hinata tentang Kelahiran anak Ten-ten Hyuuga-kakak iparnya bahwa keponakannya yang kedua itu diperkirakan akan lahir hari ini, dan jika ia tahu tentang itu, Hinata pasti sangat senang. Karena dimana ada yang melahirkan, disitu pasti ada bayi! Hinata tertawa pelan, geli membayangkannya, geli membayangkan ia tengah menggendong bayi, hal yang sangat ia impikan selama ini. hihi..

Namun Saat menceritakan ini kepada Ino dan Karin, Hinata malah digoda habis-habisan. Mereka kompak bertanya sambil mendekati Hinata dan menyenggol lengan Hinata.

"Tuh kakakmu udah mau punya anak lagi.. haha kapan kau mau nyusul? Kau 'kan sudah menikah?" Ino nyengir sambil masang tampang mesum dan memajukan bibirnya, menunjukkan Hinata tentang kata tak berucap yang Ino maksud adalah 'Cium'. Karin yang melihatnya langsung mengambil buku terdekat dan Ditimpukkannya buku setebal Tiga Puluh Lima cm itu pada bibir Ino, yang secara Spontan, orang yang sering dipanggil Ino-Pig oleh Sakura ini berteriak sejadi-jadinnya.

"Hina-chan.." Setelah membereskan si tukang mesum Ino, kini Karin yang mengambil bagian. Didekatinya Hinata, dan menatap Gadis yang masih polos itu dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Kau udah melakukannya belum?" Tanya Karin to the point, yang langsung saja membuat Hinata kembali merona merah bak Saus cabai pedasssssss. Hinata merunduk malu, sungguh.. mengapa mereka menanyakan tentang malam pertamannya itu? Aaahh sungguh menyebalkan!

Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Karin, sungguh tak sanggup rasannya mengatakap hal yang berbau 'tabu' dan 'Pribadi' itu kepada orang lain, termasuk sahabatnya. dan bukannya bertanya lagi mengapa Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaannya, Karin malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha! Hinata… berarti benar yah, kau sudah melakukannya?" Karin tertawa renyah, Hinata makin merona merah dan sangat-sangat malu, dan itu Ino makin bernafsu-sangat-sangat bernafsu untuk membungkam mulut Karin dengan Kain kafan milik mbah Pocong untuk disumpalkannya ke Mulut Karin-Balas dendam.

"Err.. ngomong-ngomong kau suka bayi, 'kan, Hina-chan?" Ino bertanya serius. Setelah terlalu lama mulut Hinata bungkam, akhirnya gadis pemalu itu berkata;

"I-iya, kenapa Ino-san?" Hinata tak menyadarinnya sama sekali.

Karin melanjutkanya, sepertinnya, perempuan berambut Merah Maroon ini tak mau kalah Juga rupannya.

"Nah, kalau gitu, kau minta saja pada Sasuke! Mmmh! Kau pasti sudah sangat ingin, kan, menggendong bayo Chubby, Putih, Gemuk, Berpipi tembem, menggemaskan… bla..bla..bla.." Karin memprovokasi sahabatnya yang kini tengah mendengarkannya dengan serius. Hinata yang sedari tadi merasa malu dengan Hubungannya dengan Sasuke, Kini sangat sumringah mendengar kata-kata tentang bayi Chubby yang membuat air liurnya-Hinata terteguk secara paksa saat melihat bayi yang Chubby sedang diciumi oleh ibunya, ahh Hinata sangat ingin sekali melakukannya! ya ampun!.

"Ahh, Karin benar Hina-chan," Ino juga mengiyakan kata-kata Karin, kemudin ia menanggapi.

"Hmm.. kau dan Sasuke sangat serasi dan memiliki banyak kesamaan, memiliki kulit putih, rambut Biru tua, suka menyembunyikan sesuatu, sangat pendiam. Pasti bayi kalian seperti..." Ino menghentikan kalimatnya, ia barusaja mencoba menerka bagai mana anak Hinata dan Sasuke kelak. jika Bayi perempuan, maka bayi itu mungkin akan mengikuti gen orngtuannya dengan rambut Biru tua-ke hitam-hitaman, kulit pucat, rambut panjang, Pendiam, mewarisi kecantikan Orangtuannya, hmm.. ia menemukannya!

"-Kuchisake-Onna!" Ino berteriak histeris begitu berhasil menerkannya, yang selanjutnya membuat Karin dan Hinata bergidik ngeri.

Sesaat setelah Ino mengatakannya, Hinata yang baru-saja connect langsung berteriak histeris dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Ino lalu mengurungkan niatnya, tapi.. ia sangat ingin sekali bayi!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang kuliah hari ini, Hinata diajak pulang bareng dengan suaminnya sendiri, Sasuke. Wahh.. kemajuan yah? Namun entah mengapa, Hari ini Hinata merasa ada yang aneh denga suaminya ini, ia tak membuka pembicaraan sedikitpun selama mereka sedang berjalan di lorong universitas hingga mereka berada didalam mobil, tak ada percakapakan samasekali. Hinata ingin bertanya, namun ia takut membuat Sasuke semakin marah, kini ia paham betul bagaimana sikap Sasuke jika sedang marah, Gundah, bingung, sedih dan sebagainnya, karena secara diam-diam, setelah mereka menikah, Hinata mulai mempelajari bagaimana sikap Sasuke, yahh.. mengetahui tentang suami sendiri tidak ada yang melarang, kan? Lagi pula Sasuke juga suaminya sahnya juga.

"A-ada masalah y-ya?" dengan takut-takut Hinata bertanya lembut, mencoba mencairkan Suasana yang sedari tadi dirasakannya sangat tak mengenakkan.

Sasuke yang semula sibuk memperhatikan jalan, barusaja telah mendengar suara lembut-Hinata itu yang ditunjukkan kepadannya.

"Oh, Tidak." Jawabnya singkat, Masih tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalan yang kini mulai menanjak-sedikit mengabaikan Hinata.

Hinata menggigit bibirbawahnya, dialihkannya wajahnya yang semula menatap Sasuke menjadi menatap ke arah luar jendela, menatap Mobil lain yang saling menyalip satu-sama lain untuk samapi ditempat tujuan lebih cepat-untuk makan malam dan beberapa urusan lain pasti. 'Hmmh.. makan malam ya?' Hinata mulai tidak fokus, dan malah melamunkan yang membuat dirinya sendiri bingung dengan apa yang ia lamunkan. Ckckckck.

"Kau, mau ke Apartemenku, atau pulang ke ruamha ayahmu?" Sasuke menatap Hinata yang Kini menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi duduknya, Sasuke dapat melihat raut kelelahan di wajah Hinata yang pucat. Hinata tak menanggapi pertanyaan pertamannya.

"Kau Sakit?" disempatkannya tangan kekar Sasuke untuk membelai kening Hinata yang sedikit panas lembut.

Membuat Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan itu dua kali dan merasakan tangan hangat menyentuh dahinnya-itu langsung terlonjak kaget, dan secara spontan gadis itu duduk dan menatap Sasuke dengan grogi. Ohh ia mengabaikan Sasuke!

"E-ehh? A-apa?" Hinata samasekali tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan, ia merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, kau keapartemenku saja, kau sakit." Kata Sasuke kemudian sambil mengusap pipi Hinata, mau tak mau, belaian lembut dari Sasuke membuat Hinata merona juga.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," Hinata menjawab pelan sambil menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih serius menyalip mobil lain dengan pelan.

"Hn, tidak." Sasuke memberikan perintah sebagai kepala rumah tangga-nya pada Hinata, yang berarti Harus Hinata turuti. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke menarik bahu Hinata kuat-kuat, Hingga gadis yang berpostur mungil itu langsung jatuh terjerembab di dada Sasuke yang bidang.

Blush..

Hinata merona merah, semakin merah Hingga seperti buah Tomat yang begitu masak-sangat matang. Buah kesukaan Suaminya.

"Setelah kita melakukannya semalam, kini kau tanggung jawabku." Kata Sasuke mantap dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum bahagia, dengan pelan, ia peluk perut Sasuke, dan membenamkan kepalanya disana. Ahhh.. tak ada kata yang menggetarkan hati selain kata yang tulus dari hati itu sendiri. .

Masih dalam perjalanan pulang, Sasuke masih memeluk isterinya, Hinata dalam dekapannya yang kuat. Ahh mungkinkah ia terlalu memikirkan perkataan si bodoh Kiba, tadi siang?

**.**

**.**

…**FLASH BACK…**

Pria yang memiliki tiga coretan itu celingak-celingkuk mencari teman akrabnya yang semenjak pagi tadi hilang entah-berantah kemana bagai ditelan bumi, tak ia temui sosok itu setelah bel masuk berbunyi pukul setengah delapan pagi tadi. Setelah beberapa menit lamannya ia berkutat dengan lautan manusia yang ada disana, tak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap bayangan yang dicarinya itu.

"Hoiii! Sasukeee!" dengan spontan, Naruto berteriak sekencangkencangnya kepada Sasuke yang waktu itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja darinnya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke Dengan refleks langsung menutup telingannya rapat-rapat setelah ia yakin, gendang telinganya baru saja mendengar suara yang maha dasyat kerasnya dari tenggorokan Naruto.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Shit! Kuumpatkan kata-kata makian itu dalam hatiku, mengapa setiap kali ia menyapaku, ia tidak memberiku 'wejangan' dulu agar aku bisa waspada akan suarannya yang amat-sangat menggangguku itu hingga aku bisa kabur duluan sebelum dia menegurku? bodoh, sepertinya aku butuh alat penyumpal mulut untuk Naruto sekarang ini!

Kulihat ia membenarkan tas selempangnya dan berlari kecil menghampiriku yang tengah duduk dibangku paling tengah. Ohhm raja ribut telah datang! Segera saja aku menaruh buku-bukuku kedalam tasku, lalu menutupnya. Saat aku tengah sibuk membereskan barang-barangku agar aku bisa kabur duluan sebelum dia datang, tapi kami-sama ternyata tak memihak padaku, alias sudah terlambat, Kini ia duduk dengan manis dihadapanku sambil nyengir lebar.

"Hoii teme! Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu semenjak kau belum lahir, tau!" dia berkata seenak udelnya, dasar bodoh! Hn, kuteruskan saja mengumpatinya dalam hati dan tak menanggapinya, rasakan. Aku tetap mengabaikannya dan masih sibuk memberesi alat tulis-menulisku. Hingga dapat kudengar ia mulai menyerah mengajakku bicara.

"Teme.. kau marah ya, padaku? A-aku tidak tahu kau-" nah! Akhirnya ia sadar juga apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam! Jika mau, sungguh aku akan membunuhnya malam itu juga, namun karena rasa lelahku yang maha dahsyat, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tidur saja. Kulihat ia merunduk sedih akibat ulahku yang seharian ini mendiamkannya dan tak mengajaknya berkomunikasi sama sekali, mengapa? Hey! Jika kuceritakan, kalian HARUS mendukungku, karena ini memanglah salah orang berambut Duren ini!

Saat aku dan Hinata tengah melakukannya, yah kalian tahu, kan? hubungan biologis, kami tengah dan hampir ingin mencapai puncaknya, mungkin Hinata bisa lebih cepat hamil pada saat kulakukan ronde kedua itu, tapi gara-gara Naruto-pemuda pembuat onar ini dengan merdeka rayanya dan seenaknya mengetuk keras pintu kamarku hingga aktivitas kami berhenti begitu saja.

Dan kalian ingin tahu alasannya? Ia datang ke apartemenku melalui Jendela dapurku dan HANYA untuk MEMINJAM MOBILKU tengah malam DEMI MENGAJAK SAKURA BERKCAN!

Shit! Ingin rasanya kumutilasi saja dia malam itu.

"Hai, semua!" kudangakkan kepalaku begitu telingaku mendengar suara lain selain suara cempreng milik Naruto. Sudah kuduga.

"Haiiii Kiba!" Naruto yang sedari tadi murung, kini sudah tampak seperti biasa lagi-menyebalkan.

"Hai, Naruto, Sasuke." Cih, salam apa itu?

"Hn," aku mengambil ujung tasku, berniat meninggalkan mereka berdua-mahluk yang sama jenisnya dan akrab dengan kata 'menyebalkan.' Aku berdiri, dan melangkah beberapa langkah, namun…

"Hey! Mau kemana?" Kiba menatapku heran, tumben sekali anak ini?

"Pulang," jawabku pelan sambil menoleh kepadannya. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat Naruto sedang membisikkan sesuatu pada Kiba, sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan kami.-malah dia yang kabur!

"Saskey! Aku ada janji dengan Sakura lagi, Sampai jumpa yaa!" katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Anak ini benar-benar gila!

"Saskey?" Kiba menatapku heran dengan nama yang Naruto papnggilkan Naruto untuk memanggilku, aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang menusuk, benar-benar makin kacau Mood-ku sekarang gara-gara orang ini.

"Hn," Kulangkahkan lagi kakiku dengan santai menuju keluar kelas, meninggalkan pemuda yang sangat mencintai hewan bernama anjing itu. Masa bodolah dengan dia-

"Ehh! Sasuke! Tunggu!" katanya sambil menyusulku. Argghhhhh! Apalagi sih!.

Dengan sangat malas, akupun membalikkan badanku lagi dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Apa."

"Kau lihat Hinata-chan gak?" dengan tampang polos, dia menaynyaiku tentang Hinata…. Isteriku?

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Iya lah! Apa ada, Hinata lain di kampus ini?" kau tahu? dia sangat menyebalkan.

"Entah,ada apa?"

"Ohh, aku Cuma ingin mengajaknya keluar nanti malam."

APA?

"Hn? Makan malam?" aku mulai memincingkan mataku, sungguh inginku telan pemuda ini!

Kulihat ia menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang kurasa tidak gatal sama sekali. "Uhh, yah begitulah?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"?"

"…"

"Sasuke? Kau masih hidup?" Aku sadar, sekarang Kiba tengah menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajahku. Arghh!

"Hn." Dengan malas, aku meningglakan kiba sekarang, perduli setan dengan anak itu..

"Hoyy Sasuke! Kalau ketemu Hinata titipkan salamku, ya! Bilang, Aku sayang sayang sayang sayang sayang sangat sayaaanggggg dia mmmmuuuaaaaccchhhhh!"

Dan setelah Sasuke mendengarkan kata terakhir Kiba "Muach." Mendadak ia berlari mencari tempat sampah atau tempat apasajalah untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya-yang ia makan tadi pagi. Dan juga butuh es dengan SEGERA untuk mendinginkan Hatinya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba nyeri, sesak dan.. panas?

Dan siapa yang tahu? Bahwa ternyata Sasuke ini sedang.. Cemburu?.

.

.

.

**End of Flash Back**

"Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

"…."

"ARRRGHHH!". panas! Kini kurasakan pundakku bagai terbakar, sakit sekali!

Kutolehkan kepalaku kekanan dan mendapati Hinata-menggigit pundakku! "Aa! C-cukup Hinata, sakit!" aku mendorong Hinata pelan agar menjauhkan mulutnya dari pundakku yang sekarang mati rasa. Hinata cemberut.

"Sa-salah siapa malah melamun, ayo masuk," katannya kemudian sambil menarik lenganku pelan keluar dari mobil, ahh ada-ada saja isteriku ini. Tapi salahku juga mungkin, setelah sampai di Apartemen malah melamun.

Mobil telah terparkir rapi digarasi, kami berdua pun berjalan berdampingan melewati halaman depan apartemen, setelah masuk, kemudian mencari lift. Karena kamarku yang berada di lantai Tiga.

"Kau sudah bilang ayahmu bahwa kau mau menginap disini?" kutatap Hinata yang Kini mulai menempatkan diri disudut lift-sebelahku setelah ia memasukinya.

"Emhh.. belum," katanya sambil membuka tasnya dan mencari sesuatu disana.

"Mencari apa?"

"P-ponsel,"

"Untuk?"

"T-telepon ayah."

"Biar aku saja nanti,".

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal P.O.V.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Iya ayah."

"Hahaha yah, aku percayakan puteriku kepadamu."

"T-tentu,"

"Mana dia?"

"Sedang Mandi?"

"Yah, kalau begitu cepatlah kau buatkan aku cucu, maka perusahaanmu akan tertolong."

"Bu-bukannya saya menolah, ayah. Tapi kalau begini, ayah bukanya seperti terkesan menjual putri anda sendiri untuk mendapatkan apa yang anda inginkan?"

"Hahaha, yah kau benar anakku, tapi bukan begitu maksudku,sebenarnya aku tulus sekali membantu perusahaan kalian, tapi… yah kau tahu, kali ini saja aku ingin 'berbisnis' hahaha. Sekalian juga aku ingin memenuhi permintaan Almarhum ibu Hinata yang ingin melihat Hinata mempunyai anak pada usia dua puluh satu tahun."

"Hehe iya, tentu."

"Perusahaan kalian sekarang tengah rapat untuk membuat cabang, orang tuamu sangat cerdas sekali dalam berbisnis, Sasuke."

"Tidak juga ayah,"

"Kuharap kau juga bisa menjadi lebih hebat dari orangtuamu yang sekarang, Nak."

"Terimakasih ayah."

"Sama-sama puteraku,"

" Kalau begitu, kami tidur dulu ya Ayah, Selamat malam ayah,"

"Malam."

Sasuke kemudian menutup telepon dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur,hmm.. sangat irit pembicaraan dan topik diantara mereka, meskipun sekarang mereka menjadi Menantu dan Mertua.

Ahh semuanya ini membuat perutnya lapar sekali, ia ingin makan sesuatu. Tapi Apa ya?

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menurunkan kaki kanannya dan berjalan pelan menuju dapur, ahh harum. Indra penciuman Sasuke perlahan mencium bau Wangi yang sedap begitu membuka pintu kamarnya, bau yang tepat berada di dapur. Semakin ia berjalan mendekati dapur itu, tampak bau wangi masakan itu semakin kuat. Dengan menuruni tangga pelan, Sasuke semakin dekat dengan dapur, menjulurkan kepalannya sedikit, dan kini tampaklah Hinata yang sedang mengaduk-aduk sesuatu.

"Kau-sudah mandi?"

"A-ahh, i-iya Sasuke-kun."

"Masak apa?"

"Telur tomat,"

"Hn? Masakan apa itu?"

"A-aku kira kau pernah makan ini?"

"Tidak, Hinata." Ekor mata Sasuke kini menangkap bayangan Hinata yang kini tengah mematikan kompornya dan mengangkat sesuatu berwarna kuning-Coklat keemasan dan meniriskan minyaknya.

"Cuma telur yang diberi potongn tomat," jawab Hinata seadanya dan mulai menaruh telur itu di piring berbentuk oval panjang. Kemudian menaruhnya di meja tempat Sasuke duduk setelah menaburkan sedikit seledri.

"A-ayo makan malam," tawar Hinata sambil mengambilkan Nasi untuk Sasuke.

"Kau juga." 

"A-aku?"

"Iya, Calon bayi kita juga butuh makan." Sasuke tersenyum menggoda sambil menerima piring yang diberikan Hinata. Piring yang penuh dengan Nasi hangat.

Hinata hanya merona malu sambil melepas clemeknya yang berwarna abu-abu, setelah itu, dilipatnya celemeknya itu denganhati-hati dan menaruhnya pada salah satu lemari yang menempel di dinding.

"Sudahlah, ayo makan, Hinata." Sasuke tak sabar dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan.

"I-iya Sasuke-kun, sebentar," denga terburu-buru, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan duduk di seberang Sasuke. Mengambil sedikit nasi dan sedikit telur. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Porsimu?" Sasuke menatap Heran Hinata yang kini tengah menyuapkan sesendok Nasi ke mulutnya.

"Mm?" Hinata balas menatap sasuke heran sambil mengunyah makan malamnya.

"Tambah!" Sasuke dengan merdeka rayanya menambahkan nasi dan sayuran dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak kedalam piring Hinata, yang kontras saja membuat Hinata mendelik dengan makan malam yang ada dipiringnya, Enam kali porsi yang ia makan. Ya ampun…

.

.

.

.

.

.

'…***Satu bulan lebih dua minggu kemudian*…'**

.

.

.

'Perasaan ini,' Hinata membuka matanya dan segera terbangun dari tidurnnya lalu menatap sekeliling kamar apartemen Sasuke yang telah lama ia tempati. Ya ampun.. Perasaan ini semakin kuat! Ahh kami-sama..

Hinata kini mulai khawatir dengan semua ini, malam-malam sekali ia membangunkan Sasuke yang tengah tertidur lelap, bermimpi tentang menjadi guru dan mengajar disebuah Taman Kanak Kanak, menyebalkan!

"Sa-sasuke-kuunn.." Hinata mengguncangkan pelan pundak Sasuke yang sekarang tengah menggeliat dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut putih tebal setelah mendengar suara Hinata dan melihat jam berapa sekarang.

"Ahh Sayang, jam berapa sekarang? Aku mengantuk," tukas Sasuke sambil menutup matanya lagi, sungguh, sedang lelap-lelapnya tidur, tengah malam dibangunkan istrimu yang ingin-.

"T-tapi aku mau mangga," Hinata tetap ngotot dan menarik-narik lujung engan kaus tidur Sasuke yang berwarna Hitam polos.

Astaga…

Kadang ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke mengambil janin yang telah tumbuh dirahim Hinata dan membuangnya, tapi sayang, semua sudah terjadi, Hinata-Hamil-satu-bulan-dan-itu-anaknya. Dan mau tak mau, Sasuke juga harus bertanggung jawab.

Argghhh

'Sabar Sas,' kadang itulah mantra mujarab yang Sasuke ucapkan dalam hatinya Saat Hinata mulai ngidam, waktu itu ia sangat senang sekali mendengar bahwa Hinata telah positive hamil, karena itu berarti Hinata akan menjadi ibu dan ia akan segera menjadi ayah, saat itu Sasuke bersumpah akan menjadi ayah yang paling baik! Namun senyuman yang mengembang waktu itu perlahan mulai memudar karena kemauan calon anaknya yang benar-benar membuatnya frustasi, belum lagi, Hinata dan anaknya yang terlihat begitu kompak meminta sesuatu dan hal-hal yang aneh padanya, seperti: menjahit baju boneka barbie, memintanya untuk menemani Hinata menonton bola jam Tiga dinihari, menaiki genting rumah oranglain untuk duduk disana, menyapu taman, meminta menelepon toko Pizza untuk memakan benda yang dinamakan 'Pizza' pada pukul satu malam, dan yang lain, astaga…! Oh iya, tambah, terakhir Hinata menginginkan peliharaan Buaya yang harus ditaruh dikamarnya! What the-

Kadang Sasuke ingin sekali kandungan Hinata cepat besar dan mengajak Hinata ke rumah sakit untuk melihat jenis kelamin anaknya yang aneh! Benar, kan? Barbie dan Bola?

Hei! Tadi bilangnya mau anaknya digugurkan? Sekarang ingin kandungan Hinata cepat besar! Ahh Sasuke benar-benar kurang waras sekarang. Ckckck.

"S-sasuke-kuunn.." Hianata yang merasa dicuekin menarik baju Sasuke lebih keras dan hampir membuat kaus itu sobek!

Membuat pemuda berambut Indigo-hitam itu membuka matanya secara paksa dan mengusap-usap kedua matanya.

"Hinata.." desahnya berat menghadapi keinginan Hinata kali ini.

"Ditunda besok, bisa?" katanya sambil mengusap pipi Hinata yang sekarang mulai agak tembem gara-gara ulah Sasuke yang menyuruh Hinata untuk makan banyak dan keadaan Hinata yang hamil, meski umumnya usia satu bulan belum terlihat, tapi sekali lagi karena ulah Sasuke-lah yang membuat Hinata seperti sedang mengandung dua bulan.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda bahwa ia sedang ngambek,astaga kami-sama…

"Sasu jahat.." Kini mata berwarna putih mutiara itu mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata memelas dan itu sukses besar membuat Sasuke yang tadinya malas memenuhi permintaan Hinata langsung duduk dan mengambilkan apa yang Hinata mau dikulkas dapur.

Damn it!

.

.

.

.

.

…**.TBC…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hihi bagaimana minna? :D terimakasih telah membaca Fic ini, gomensai ya udah bikin nunggu :'( Hiksu *Plakkk* yosh ^ ^ Hika juga ga tau kapan bisa update chap tiga lagi :'( mau ujian, doakan Hika ya! ^_^ sampai jumpa di Chap depan! *Dadah2* ^_^

Salam hangat.

**Hikari No Aoi**


	3. Chapter 3

…**.."My Wife Is Hinata"…**

…**Chapter 3…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yoo Minaa! Hika bek! :D *tendang* yahh karena permintaan pemirsa *?* untuk mengebutkan *lha?* cerita ini, sok.. Hika kabulin :3 *PLAKK!* hihi terimakasih doanya Minna :* berkat doa kalian semua, Nilai Hika alhamdulilah baik :'( *terharu, hug reader satu2* oke, gomen lebay Hika kumat :D YOSH! Kita mulai saja, ya?  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**R: waduh.. saya dipanggil kaka :'D *terharu* #ditimpuk high heels* hihi iya.. dik *plak* mkasih atas doamu.. :D ini sebagai balas budinya *lho?* kaka update ngebut dah :3 hehehe wkowkokokokw Hinata ngidamnya emang saia buat aneh :D lucukah chap kemarin? :/ Hika merasa ga lucu, terkesan garing **

**malah T,T minta saran ya.. makasih dah review ;)**

**Demikoo: oke, oke, oke, *plakk* INi saya update sampe lembur malam :D *ga ada yang nanya* Hihi Iya.. saya kebut kok biar cepat membaca dan finish! :D *PLAKK* hihihi makasih ya doanya :3 *bungkuk* ini Hika buat se-Family mungkin, semoga senang! :D**

**Erryta: wooo O,O benarkah? :D makasih pujiannya.. *malu2* hihi makasih udah suka, Hika akan berusah membuat fic yang lebih baik lagi :D Oke, ini udah Hika update Chapter 2 ) semoga senang..**

**Mery chan: waa T,T iya.. ini sya update :D makasih sudah membaca.. hihihi makasih udah setia menunggu kelanjutanya, iya , Hika update cepat Nih kusus buat yang minta.. –banyak sih- *timpuk* met baca.. moga ga mengecewakan ^.~**

**Yukio Hisa: oke, ini sudah update kok, met membaca :3 maaf jika garing ;'(**

**: hehehe ini saya buat agak sadis :D *PLAKK* moga noal-san suka :3 maaf jelek **

**Uchihyuu nagisha: wahh suka sasu menderita? :D saya juga! *di ameterasu* yoshh disini saya buat dia siat tapi maaf jika mlah garing :"(**

**Aaksuna Riasy UchiHyuu: :D udah, mau 2 bulan. *plakk* yoshh ni saya buat dia menderita, maaf jika malah jelek :'(**

**N: hehe iya, ga Hika fikirkan kok =) makasih suportnya ya.. *bungkuk* mmm.. disini agak rate M mungkin beberapa chap lg .*plakk* maaf jelek n,n**

**Shyoul lavaen: aaa sama :D bocoran.. hika mau buat bayinya kembar ah :3 *PLAKK* hihihi mungkin agak lama ya, lahirnya soalnya konfliknya mau muncul.. *PLAKK* semoga senang, harap sabar ya ^,^**

**Lavender Hime chan: Oke ini uda apdet :D hika juga suka :D tapim maaf di chap ini Cuma dikiittt mungkin chap depan jadi lebih banyak? :3 hihihi terimakasih dah mampir, maaf jika malah mengecewakan **

**Yoo minna :3 hika merasa fic ini makin garing maaf mengecewakan.. hika ga bias buat humor dan.. BUTA FASHION T,T maaf.. *bungkuk dalem2* selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimotto-Senpaiii :D**

**Pairing: Sasuke. X Hinata.**

**Rate: T-M!**

**Waning: TYPO, GAJE, GARING! DKK!.**

**.**

**.**

**IF U NOT LIKE?  
><strong>

**DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shh.. Sah-Sasuke-kuun~."

"Hmmh? A-apa?" Sasuke dengan tenangnya semakin memasukkan 'Benda' itu semakin dalam menggesek permukaan kulit putih Hinata. membuat gadis yang sedang 'Dimasuki' itu menjerit kesakitan.

"A-ahh! S-sasu-kuun! Sa-sakit…" Hinata sekuat tenaga menahan tangis yang sudah hampir keluar dari kedua bola mata sayunya jika Saja Sasuke tak segera menenangkan.

"Ssstt, Hina.. sabarlah sedikit..sedikit lagi, kok." Sasuke segera menarik 'benda' itu keluar dari Hinata karena tidak kuat juga mendengar isterinya merintih-bahkan menjerit- kesakitan hanya karena ulahnya. Setelah 'Benda' itu keluar, Sasuke menggenggamnya erat dan melihatnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata;

"Sekali lagi, ya?" kata Sasuke menyakinkan Hinata lagi bahwa yang ketiga ini tidak akan sesakit seperti yang pertama dan kedua. Sabil tangan kiri-kekarnya mengusap pipi Hinata dan menatap matanya lembut, tangan kanan Sasuke mulai menggenggam erat tangan halus Hinata yang sebelah kanan, membuat gadis bermarga 'Hyuuga' Itu hanya mampu memejamkan mata pasrah.

"Sa-sasu.. pelan-pel-aahh!" belum sampai Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah membuatnya menjerit kesakitan lagi. Ckckckck.

'Sempit sekali,' komentar Sasuke dalam hatinya. Membuat pemuda berambut Raven alias gagak itu mengelap pelipisnya yang sudah basah sekali oleh keringat dengan tanganya yang juga berkeringat.

"Huffhh.." ia mendesah pelan-pasrah sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di Sofa ruang tamunya.

"Sempit sekali punyamu, sayang." Komentarnya sambil menatap Hinata yang kini merunduk menggenggam tangan kanannya yang saling berpelukan didepan dadanya.

"Kurasa ini memang harus kita kembalikan," kata Sasuke sambil menatap cincin yang sangat kekecilan dijari Hinata.

"Terlalu kekecilan untuk ukuran jarimu. Hmm… harusnya okaan mengukur dulu ukuran jarimu seberapa, sebelum membelikanmu sesuatu, hingga tidak kekecilan seperti ini, meskipun ini sebagai ucapan selamat atas pernikahan kita, tapi tidak berguna seperti ini jika tidak sesuai." Komentar Sasuke panjang lebar. Wah? Tumben ya!

Hinata mulai mengangkat wajahnya perlahan untuk menatap wajah Sasuke dan Cincin-berwarna putih bertahtakan berlian berwarna biru tua- yang digenggamnya itu.

"J-jangan Sasu-kun, kasihan Okaan.." kata Hinata lemas sambil mengusap jari manis dikedua tangannya yang berwarna merah dan lecet.

Sasuke menatap Hinata selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Hinata yang sedang sakit itu.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu, sayang?" kembali Sasuke mengusap pipi tembem Hinata yang pucat dan menyandarkan kepala Hinata pada bahunya, Hinata sudah tidak malu lagi agaknya jika mereka sedang bermesraan seperti ini. Tidak seperti pertamakali Sasuke melakukannya, Saat Hinata barusaja bangun setelah-malam pertama, dan secara gratsi pula, Sasuke mendapatkan sundulan maut dari kepala Hinata yang sukes membuatnya limbung kebelakang sebelum akhirnya sukses dengan mulusnya mendarat di atas lantai yang umumnya sangat keras. Mengakibatkan pelipisnya memar dan masih ada sedikit luka yang membekas sampai sekarang.

"Mangg-"

"Kecuali itu, ayolah kau sudah makan Tujuh buah pagi ini." Kata Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap rambut Hinata lembut dan merengkuhnya erat.

"Kau harus makan makanan yang bergizi seperti ikan, sayur, dan buah. kau sedang sakit, butuh makanan yang bergizi tinggi untuk kesehatanmu dan bayimu," imbuh Sasuke menasehati.

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengarkan Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh suaminya itu erat.

"A-aku mual," katanya lemah sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Sungguh Sasuke serba salah sekarang, barulah ia tahu bahwa orang hamil itu sangat susah. Bukan maksudnya Hinata yang merepotkan… tapi-kau tahu sendiri, kan?.

"Kugendong ke kamar mandi, ya?" Dengan sigap, Sasuke segera menggendong tubuh Hinata yang lemas, letih, lemah, lesu, lungla-oke ini bukan iklan. –ke kamar mandi yang berjarak beberapa meter dari ruang tamu. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha berdiri dan membawa istri tercintanya itu ke kamar mandi dengan perjuangan yang sangat keras, karena…

"Tidak jadi." Kata Hinata nyaris berbisik pada Sasuke yang kini hatinya langsung mencelos gara-gara ia sudah susah payah berdiri dengan masih menggendong Hinata-yang notabennya tiap hari tambah berat. namun ternyata Hinata malah tidak jadi..ehem-muntah.

"Baiklah," kata sasuke pasrah sambil membawa Hinata menuju lantai dua-kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkannya disana.

"Istirahat aja, ya?" imbuh Sasuke sebisa mungkin menutupi ke-men-ce-los-an hatinya.

Sedangkan yang ditanya, Hinata, hanya mengangguk lemah, menyetujui usulan sang suami.

Dan…

Dengan semangat Empat lima-ala pahlawan jaman daholoe, Sasuke dengan sabar hati dan dengan kemauan yang keras-yang entah datang dan ia dapatnya dari mana- dengan penuh perjuangan Sasuke menaiki satu-persatu tangga lantai dua-nya yang entah mengapa ia rasa semakin ia menaiki anak tangga itu satu persatu, jaraknya malah semakin jauh, Sabar Sas… ini cobaanmu sebagai sang suami.

"Sas-kun~." Hinata memanggil Sasuke pelan samnil mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Apa?"

"Be-belikan es teh panas," pinta Hinata dengan wajah memelas disertai dengan puppy eyes andalanya-yang kontan saja membuat Sasuke lemas tak berdaya menerima serangan 'imut' dari Hinata.

"Ohh iya, tentu, es teh-

Panas?" Sasuke mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

Tuhh kan, Hinata mulai lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**05. PM.**

**Neji's Home.**

.

.

.

.

Dengan gemas yang luar binasa-ralat, luar biasa, Hinata langsung menciumi pipi Tenji Hyuuga, putra kedua Ten-ten dan Neji secara brutal, membuat Shimizu, putri pertama Neji dan ten-ten cemberut pada bibinya yang merebut adiknya begitu saja untuk diciumi.

"Shimi, kesini sebentar, sayang." Kata Ten-Ten Sambil melambaikan tangannya pada putri pertamanya yang baru berusia Tiga tahun. Shimi kecil berlari-lari senang mendekati ibunya dengan tawa lebar, rambut Cokelat sebahunya tergerai lurus, serasi sekali dengan mata gading-putihnya yang ia warisi dari sang ayah, poninya terbelah tengah dan lurus, dan kulitnya putih bersih. jika kalian melihat Hanabi, maka Shimizu ini adalah kembarannya. Maka tak jarang keluarga dari Hyuuga atau penduduk Konoha lain memanggil Shimi dengan nama

'Hanabi kecil,' karena memang ia sangat mirip dengan Hanabi.

"Shimi-chan sama Hanabi-nee dulu, ya?" kata Ten-ten sambil mengelus pipi Chubby Shimi dengan lembut.

"Shi-mi mau ma toul-chan," katanya menggemaskan dengan mimik wajah cemberut. Tak mau bermain dengan Nee-channya.

"Shimi sayang, Tou-san sedang sibuk, nanti saja, ya? Sekarang main dulu ma Hanabi-nee, kalau sudah selesai dan Shimi gak nakal, Okaan kasih hadiah." Kata Ten-Ten sambil tersenyum.

"Be-benel ya Okaan!" kata Shimi dengan tertawa senang, memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang kemarin tanggal hingga kalau kalimat kasarnya ditulis; memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang kini ompong.

"Iya." Kata Ten-Ten sambil menggandeng Shimizu ketempat Hanabi.

.

.

.

.

.

Menatap Sasuke tajam, Neji berkata:

"Jadi, kenapa waktu kalian menikah tidak mengundang kami." katanya dengan segitiga merah yang berkedut-kedut di kepalanya,menandakan bahwa ia sangat kesal atas sikap Sasuke dan Hinata karena menikah namun tidak kabar-kabar. Masih menatap Sasuke tajam, Neji menunggu jawaban.

Sasuke hanya bisa merinding disco karena mendapat tatapan 'aw' dari Neji-kakak iparnya dan dengan gugup, ia menjawab;

"Ka-kami hanya ikut Hiasi Tou-san," katanya sambil menyenggol lengan Hinata yang masih sibuk menggendong dan menciumi Tenji. Sasuke heran dengan Hinata, tadi pagi iamasih sakit demam, susah bergerak, lemas dan gak bertenaga tapi sekarang? sudah sembuh? Apa orang hamil itu kalau sakit sembuhnya cepat ya? Setelah ia bangun dari tidur siangnya, entah mengapa Hinata langsung meminta Sasuke untuk kerumah Neji HARI INI .juga, untuk menjenguk mereka plus Baby mereka yang mungil saat Barusaja Sasuke ingin tidur siang. poor Sasuke.

"O-ohh iya, kami ikut Ayah, Nii." Kata Hinata sambil memberikan Tenji kepada Ten-Ten yang barusaja datang sehabis mengantarkan Shimizu kepada Hanabi. Shimizu itu paling gawat-rapat-darurat- jika ada suatu hal yang terjadi atau mengenai adiknya-Tenji yang kini berusia beberapa bulan. Gadis cilik itu sangat sayang kepada adik barunya. Untunglah tadi ia tidak mengamuk saat Tenji digendong dan ciumi dengan gemas oleh Saudaranya juga-Hinata.

"Ahh iya Hina-chan, mengapa kau tidak mengabari kami? memberitahu pun tidak," kata Ten-ten sambil duduk disebelah Neji dan mengeratkan selimut bayinya yang berwarna Hijau daun muda.

"Tou-Tou-san yang minta kami begitu," kata Hinata cepat, karena kasihan juga setelah menatap Sasuke yang menjadi bulan-bulanan tatapan "maut" Neji.

"Aku memang tak pernah mengerti bagaimana jalan fikiran paman." Kata Neji sambil menatap putranya.

"Kau sudah hamil kah, Hinata?" katanya kemudian sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata yang Kini tersipu malu.

"Tentu!" bukannya Hinata, namun kali ini malah Sasuke menjawab antusias.

"Honto no?" kata Neji sambil memincingkan matanya kepada Sasuke.

"Ya." Kini Sasuke menatap balik Neji dengan tatapan mautnya, death glare. Wow…~. Terjadi tatap-menatap antara Kakak dan Adik ipar.

Hinata hanya terdiam-bingung harus bagaimana-dan.. takut membuat keadaan menjadi semakin mencekam, maka, ia melirik Ten-Ten. memasrahkan semuanya pada kakak iparnya. Ten-ten yang merasa Canggung dan merasakan juga kekhawatiran Hinata akhirnya mengatakan;

"Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan.. mae no taberu. Ayo?" kata Ten-Ten sambil mengajak kedua tamunya untuk makan malam, Ia menengahi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku kesana? Tch!" Sasuke memaki-maki ah, meruntuki dalam Hati Neji Hyuuga yang begitu meremehkannya, mengapa ia begitu merendahkannya? pemuda sialan!

Hinata hanya bisa merunduk takut melihat Sasuke yang sedang marah saat ini karena kemauannya tadi siang.

sungguh, seperti ini bukanlah kemauannya.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun." Hinata merunduk, menyembunyikan bening air mata yang sedari tadi turun membasahi pipinya, ia tidak tahu kalau akan sebegini marahnya Sasuke, padahal niatnya baik, ingin bersilaturtahmi dengan Saudaranya sendiri.

' Tak pernah sedikitpun..aku.. berniat membuatmu sedih atau marah… Maafkan aku Sasuke….maafkan aku,' sebisa mungkin Hinata menekan suara isaknya yang jelas terlihat jika ia tak menahanya sekuat tenaga, tak membiarkan seorangpun tahu bahwa ia sedang menangis.

"Arghh! Hinata, kau tahu, kan? Bahwa aku ini emang dari dulu tidak menyukai sepupumu Neji? Okay, aku kesampingkan itu semua demi kamu, demi anak kita. Tapi kalau sudah begini jadinya, maka jangan pernah sekali lagi menyuruhku untuk kembali Kesana!" kata Sasuke penuh penekanan disetiap katanya, Hinata juga dapat mendengar suara gemertak yang berasal dari Gigi Sasuke, pertanda bahwa ia sedang menahan semua emosi yang meluap pada dirinya.

Hinata semakin merunduk dan merasa bersalah, bukan maksudnya berbuat begitu kepada Sasuke.. bukan begitu,, hiks.

"Ma-maafkan Aku-hiks.. maafkan aku Sah-Sasuke-kun.. Hiks." Hinata menangis terisak, tak mampu lagi ia membendung suara isak tangisnya yang begitu membebani Hatinya. Gadis berambut biru tua itu semakin merundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam karena merasa sangat bersalah terhadap Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan maksudku membuat Hiks.. membuat semua me-menjadi kacau Hiks.. seperti ini. Ma-maafkan aku." Katanya pelan dengan suaranya yang parau.

Sasuke yang tadinya kesal dengan Hinata-karena ulahnya yang akhirnya hanya membuatnya dan Neji makin saling membenci, kini mulai menatap sayu istrinya yang masih menangis-terisak- tersedu-sedu sambil merunduk dan menggigit bibirnya untuk mengurangi volume isaknya.

.

"Hinata.."katanya lemah sambil duduk disamping istrinya, membelai rambut biru tuanya yang tergerai lurus dan merengkuhnya erat kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku." Katanya tulus.

"Maaf karena aku-karena aku tadi terlalu emosi, maafkan aku sayang." Didekapnya tubuh Lebih erat kedalam pelukannya, ia menyesal telah memarahi Hinata hanya gara-gara permintaanya yang baik, menjenguk saudaranya.

'Kau Bodoh Sasuke!'

''Hiks.. Sasuke-kun." Hinata memeluk tubuh Suaminya erat, dan dapat Sasuke rasakan tubuh Hinata yang menggigil gemetar karena ketakutanya pada Sasuke saat ia sedang marah. Hinata…

"Shh…sst, sudah-sudah, kau tidak salah." Kata Sasuke sambil menusap lembut rambut Indigo Hinata dengan telapak kanannya, sedangkan tangannya yang kiri semakin merengkuh Erat Hinata kedalam dekapanya.

"Sudah ya, jangan menangis. maaf aku yang salah, maafkan aku, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk lemah dan mengusap air matanya yang membasahi kaus Sasuke dan pipinya pelan, lalu memandang suaminya sayu.

"Maa-mmph?."

Mata Hinata terbelalak lebar seketika saat dilihatnya sekelebat bayangan mendekatinya dan dirasakanya bibirnya disapu lembut oleh bibir Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba.

Sa-sasuke…..menciumnya?

Serangan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Hinata limbung dan terjatuh ketempat tidur yang disusul dengan Jatuhnya Sasuke dan menindihnya. Maka sukseslah mata Hinata semakin membelalak.

'Ka-kami-sama..'

Semburat merah yang tadinya menghiasi pipi Hinata berwarna pink tipis Kini mulai pekat menjalar keseluruh wajahnya, karena ini Yang begitu..

HOT!

Bagaimana tidak? Ini sudah memenuhi 'kriteria untuk berhentai' –ria..-yah kata ria itu untuk maniak hentai.-

Rumah yang sepi, ada sepasang pasangan *?*, tempat untuk itu, serta suasana yang mendukung.

Hinata semakin melebarkan matanya, jantungnya serasa berpacu dengan waktu jika ia ingat semua tentang hal 'itu' serta jantungnya yang memang ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Gadis mungil itu memberontak pelan pertanda bahwa ia kurang nyaman dengan posisi ini, merasa ada gerakan –yang mustinya tidak perlu- Sasuke membuka matanya lalu menatap Mata gading Hinata. dan Baru Sasuke sadari bahawa kini mereka berada dalam posisi yang sangat 'BAHAYA'! sontak saja, pemuda yang dipanggil "Teme." Oleh Naruto itu segera bangkit dan salah tingkah.

"Ma-maaf." Katanya kaku.

Hinata tak bisa menjawab, ia merasa sangat sangat sangat sangat malu atas kejadian yang barusaja terjadi, mungkin tadi adalah kemauan Sasuke sebagai sang suami yang meminta tanggung jawabnya pada sang istri? Tapi-tapi dengan begitu saja Hinata menolak?

Pasti Sasuke kecewa.

'Kyaaa! Aku-apa-apaan aku? Aku sudah membuat Sasu-kun marah, sekarang pasti ia sangat kecewa! Istri bagaimana aku ini… kami-sama.. maafkan aku.. aku-aku..' Bukannya menanggapi Sasuke yang kini memincingkan matanya Heran, Hinata malah sibuk berkutat dengan fikiranya sendiri.

"Hinata?" Sasuke memegang dagu Hinata dan mendangakkannya, mencari jawaban dari Hinata, mengapa ia malah mengabaikannya? Apa ia begitu keterlaluan hanya karena meminta…ciuman?

"A-aku..'' Hinata menjawab ragu. Warna wajahnya sudah merah-padam menahan rasa malu atas ciuman Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat kelucuan Hinata. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Haha.. sudahlah, kausudah tidak apa-apa.. ayo kita tidur, ini sudah jam sebelas malam. Besok aku ada kuliah." Katanya sambil mengusap-usap rembut kepala Atas Hinata sebelum ia berbaring untuk tidur bersama Hinata-stri tercintanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha, 12.04 P.M

Sasuke merengut kesal atas tugas yang diberikan 'Kakashi-sensei'nya, si Dosen dengan penutup wajah alias masker-yang katanya itu untuk mengurangi polusi yang masuk kedalam Paru-paru, maka ia menggunakan masker itu yang katanya juga selalu melindunginya.

'Masker ini begitu setia menemaniku setiap saat.' Ujar Kakashi sambil memamerkan masker barunya didepan kelas.

'Dikira deodorant?' Sasuke mentertawakanya dalam hati.

Seusai menunggu sekitar satu menit, Pintu apartemennya terbuka. Memperlihatkan Hinata yang memakai handuk dikepalanya, memakai daster biru muda selutut bermotif 'smile', yang memiliki kantung diperutnya bak doraemon dan memiliki penutup kepala, ia juga memakai sandal putih besar kelinci yang mendukung sekali untuk memberikan aksen 'Imud!' habis mandi ternyata.

"Lho? Sasuke-kun sudah pulang?" katanya Heran sambil Mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk untuk beristirahat, sekilas dapat Hinata lihat ekspresi cemberut di wajah guanteng Sasuke.

"Yahh." Sasuke mendesah berat dan memasuki apartemenya, menaruh Sepatu adidas kesayanganya dan langsung menuju lantai dua untuk tidur. Mengabaikan Hinata yang terheran-heran.

'Bad mood, ya?'

Hinata mengekor dibelakang Sasuke dan mengikutinya masuk kedalam kamar.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya sambil melihat Sasuke yang sedang tiduran sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Oh, Hinata? Kemarilah." Katanya menyuruh Hinata mendekat, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Hinata mendekati Sasuke dan duduk disampingnya, penasaran dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

"A-apa?"

"Aku mendapat tugas dari Kakashi untuk meneliti tentang peternakan ayam, kufikir tempat Jiraya sangat bagus. Apa kau mau ikut?''

"M-mengapa tidak dari internet saja?"

"Kakashi akan tahu meskipun aku telah mengubahnya, dia sangat pandai."

"M-me-memang kapan berangkatnya?"

"Sekarang, cepatlah bergegas." Kata Sasuke sambil bangkit dan mengambil baju untuk dipakainya, simple.

"K-kau gak mau mandi dulu?"

"Gak usah." Kata Sasuke sambil bersiap-siap.

'**. -.'….SKIP…..'.-.'**

Sasuke mematikan mobil Hitamnya yang sudah terparkir agak jauh dari perternakan.

"Dua jam perjalanan apa kau capek, sayang?" katanya memastikan keadaan Hinata disampingnya.

"Tak apa, Cuma mual dikit."katanya.

"Baiklah, ayo turun pelan. Hati-hati terpeleset, disini becek." Kata Sasuke menunjuk tanah yang terlihat berair dan becek.

"I-iya." Hinata membuka pintu mobil dan turun dengan sangat hati-hati sambil memegangi perutnya yang sedikit tidak rata lagi.

"Tak apa." Kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Hinata berjalan menuju peternakan-menemui Jiraya.

Dari kejauhan sudah tampak seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang melakukan sesuatu terhadap peternakannya, rambutnya yang putih-panjang-menjuntai bak rapunzel- terekor rapi dibelakang kepalanya, warnanya yang putih menandakan bahwa usianya sudah tak muda lagi.

Sasuke sedikit berlari pelan mendekat sambil menarik Hinata yang hanya pasrah dan menurut saja dibelakangnya, mendekati sang kakek yang kita ketahui namanya Jiraya.

"Jii-san!" Sasuke menyapanya-menyapa Jiraya yang tengah memaku salah satu kandang ayamnya yang rusak.

Si kakek menghentikan aktivitanya lalu menoleh ke arah kanan dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah mendekatinya sambil berjinjit-jinjit ria menghindari kotoran ayam, serta tanah yang becek. Matanya menyipit sebentar, memastikan itu adalah Sasuke-putra Fugaku. Setelah yakin, ia pun menjawab dengan lantang.

"Sasuke!" katanya sambil berdiri dan mendekati Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pagar peternakan, berlari dengan tergesa, dan membukakan pintunya.

"Wah, tumben sekali kau kemari. Ada apa?" kata Jiraya to the point.

Sebenarnya Sasuke dan Jiraya sudah saling mengenal, karena saat Sasuke masih kecil, Fugaku sering mengajaknya kemari untuk menengok temanya-Jiraya.

"Ahh tidak, Jii-san. Aku ada tugas kuliah, makanya aku kemari,"

"Hmm.. begitu, dan.." Jiraya melirik gadis yang berada dibelakang Sasuke yang tersipu malu. "Siapa gadis cantik ini?" tanyanya sambil memasang wajah genit pada Hinata. Membuat gadis itu sedikit ketakutan dan ngumpet di punggung Sasuke dengan sukses.

Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Hey! Dia istriku, hnnhh kau memang tak pernah berubah!'' kata Sasuke sewot sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata-meyakinkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"Haha memang, ya sudahlah, ayo masuk dulu." Kata Jiraya sambil mempersilahkan tamunya masuk kerumahnya yang tak jauh dari peternakan.

"Itu lebih bailk," sambung Sasuke yang membuat Jiraya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Kau benar-benar anak Fugaku. baiklah Kalian duluan saja ke rumahku, aku mau menemui pekerjaku sebentar, Sasuke, kau tuntun istrimu ya. Haha." Kata Jiraya sambil meninggalkan mereka dan masuk ke kandang ayam untuk menemui Hidan, salah satu karyawannya yang bekerja untuk memberi ayam-ayam ini makan dan minum setiap harinya untuk mengurus kandang yang rusak itu setelah memberi ayam-ayamnya makan, karena Jiraya ada tamu.

"Dasar."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohh jadi begitu." Kata Jiraya sambil mengusap dagunya yang tak ada jenggotnya.

"Tentang peternakan ya? Siapkan bukumu, nak." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke segera mengambil sebuah buku tulis beserta tintanya untuk mencatat tentang peternakan ini, aneh juga sih jurusan kedokteran tugasnya tentang peternakan. SALAHKAN KAKASHI!

Oke, kembali kecerita.

''Peternakan ini berdiri tahun 1995." Saat aku sudah berumur 32 tahun." Kata jiraya sambil mengingat umurnya, ia telah membangun bisnis ini selama 16 tahun dan tepat umurnya kini 48 tahun.

"Dulu hanya bermodalkan satu juta limaratus rupiah, masih sangat kecil dan terbatas. Bla..bla…bla.." Jiraya terus menceritakan tentang History peternakannya, sampai 15 menit penuh ia habiskan untuk bercerita. pernah peternakan ini terbakar pada tahun 2001 namun semuanya dapat diatasi dan kembali pulih, tak lupa ia juga memiliki sekitar 45 oarng karyawan untuk mengurus ayamnya yang setiap hari harus diekspor ke luar negeri.

"Yah.. sudah lumayanlah buat makan." Lanjutnya.

"Jii-san, b-berapa kisaran pendapatan perbulan?" Kini Hinata yang bertanya, ia penasaran juga.

"Hmm.. sekitar lima juta." Jawab Jiraya sambil mengedipkan matanya ke Hinata tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke dan membuat Hinata bergidik takut. Sedang Sasuke masih sibuk menulis. Lumayan juga.

"Apa masih ada lagi, Sas?" Jiraya bertanya kepada Sasuke yang membalik kertas di bukunya dan menulis lagi.

"Hmm… sepertinya ini saja sudah cukup." Jawab Sasuke sambil menghentikan menulisnya. Sudah dapat Enam lembar. Sudah cukup.

"Yah, sudah selesai."

"Eits! Kau tidak boleh pulang dulu sebagai imbalannya kau harus membantuku. Hahaha!" kata Jiraya dengan senangnya.

Shit! Ternyata Sasuke dikerjai!

"H-hei! Apa-apaan? Aku gak mau!" ucapnya protes.

"Ayolah, bantu aku. Hanya memberikan ayam jagoku makan, itu doang." Katanya Sambil memelas. "Kan aku udah bantu kamu, ya, ya?" ucapan Jiraya membuat Sasuke merinding.

"Hhh.. Cuma makan? Baiklah, sekalian balas budi." Katanya.

"Kau mau ikut, sayang?" kini Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat saja, Hinata. Tanah disini sangat licin. Ya?"

"I-iya Sasu-kun." Jawab Hinata sambil berdiri pelan mengikiti Jiraya dan Sasuke menuju kandang ayam dekat rumah..

.

.

.

.

"Nah, ini makananya, ayamku aku taruh bebas di kandang, jadi tidak ku taruh di dalam kandang. Hati-hati jika dipatok, aku kepeternakan dulu." Jawab Jiraya sambil memberikan seplastik besar jagung untuk diberikan kepada ayam-ayam jagonya. Setelah itu, Ia segera mengeloyor pergi ke peternakan.

"Haah ada-ada saja." Kata Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam kandang, ia hanya memakai celana jeans yang ia tekuk sampai selutut. Bajunya ia titipkan Ke Hinata, jadilah ia hanya bertelanjang dada.

Sambil mengambil jagung dari dalam plastik lalu menebarkanya sembarang tempat untuk dimakan sang ayam, tak sengaja ia menginjak kotoran ayam yang begitu becek dan lembek. Tak lupa pula baunya yang khas melumuri telapak kaki Sasuke.

"Arrggh!" Sasuke mengeram jijik sambil berjingkat menjauh dari kotoran itu. "Damn!" makinya pada ayam-ayam yang tengah makan itu. Dan tentu saja mereka tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Mengambil makanan lagi, Sasuke lalu menyebarkan jagung itu lagi. Ayam-ayam itu saling berebut memakan jagung, sampai ada yang berkelahi, jika begitu, Sasuke segera melemparkan segenggam jagung kepada kedua ayam yang berkelahi itu, Hingga membuat mereka sibuk dengan jagung yang ada disekitarnya. Tindakan yang tepat.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya memberi makan, Sasuke merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan kakinya, ia segera menoleh kebawah dan mendapati TIGA AYAM SEKALIGUS sedang mematok kakinya dengan paruh dan kaki mereka dengan semangat.

"AARRRGHHH!" Sasuke secara reflek langsung menendang Ayam-ayam itu dan langsung ngibrit keluar kandang setelah ia menginjak kotoran ayam lagi.

.

.

.

."SHIT!" Sasuke sibuk memaki kotoran ayam yang tampak melumuri kakinya, begitu menjijikkan! Mencari lap tak ketemu, mencari daun dan air tak ada, akhirnya dengan berat hati, Sasuke menggaruk-garukkan kakinya ke tanah macam banteng yang siap menanduk. Namun naas tak dapat dihindari, karena terlalu semangat menghilangakan kotoran ayam yang menempel di kakinya, Sasuke malah menginjak lumut di tanah yang licin itu-yang harusnya dihindari dan…

"BRRUAAKKKHH!" tubuh Sasuke dengan sukses jatuh tengkurap dengan bagian depan tubuhnya berlumuran oleh tanah, jangan lupa kaki yang masih juga berlumuran kotoran ayam.

"DAMNNNNN!" Sasuke misuh-misuh sebal dengan semua kesialanya.

Mendengar teriakan Sasuke, Hinata yang sedang melihat-lihat induk ayam dengan anaknya segera berlari ke kandang ayam Jiraya. Ternyata ia berada di samping kandang ayam itu dengan tubuh yang berlumuran-… tanah?

"S-Sasu-kun?" Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dengan yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya lemas dan pasrah dengan nasibnya yang sial.

Ohh.. damn it!

"Sa-sau-kun, kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata sambil mengelap wajah Sasuke yang sedikit terkena lumpur dengan sapu tanga yang untung saja ia bawa.

"Hnhh.. lupakann, semua ini menyebalkan." Gerutu Sasuke sambil menatap Nista beberapa anak ayam tak berdosa yang kebetulan hanya lewat. Detik ini juga, Sasuke mengumumkan ia BENCI dengan hal yang berbau AYAM.

"K-kau kotor sekali, aku rasa k-kau butuh mandi Sasu-kun. Biar aku yang meminta pada izin Jiraya-san agar mengizinkanmu mandi dirumahnya, k-kau mau?" tawar Hinata lembut sambil mengusap pipi sasuke.

"…" Sasuke hanya diam saja, dan itu berarti ia mau. Meski tak menjawab, namun Hinata kini mulai tahu sikap Sasuke bagaimana.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, k-kau langsung masuk saja kedalam rumah dan m-mandi, a-aku tau itu tidak so-sopan, tapi.. kau keburu gatal-gatal kalau terlalu lama." Kata Hinata lembut lalu meninggalkan Sasuke untuk meminta izin kepada Jiraya dipeternakan.

.

.

.

.

Melangkah dengan pelan, Sasuke merasa hidupnya kini selalu sial, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu sesial ini. Perlukah Ia sertang dukun? Haah ada-ada saja. Kini Sasuke sudah memasuki rumah Jiraya yang berukuran sedang. Sungguh rumah yang nyaman jika tak ada ayam-ayam yang rese itu! Ckckck.

Sambil mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air yang ada di bak mandi (maklum Jiraya tidak punya shower) Sasuke menatap sesuatu yang mengambang di air bak itu, ia amati sejenak benda yang panjangnya sejari telunjuknya, berwarnya putih kecoklatan dan memiliki bulu yang lebat. Serta tubuhnya yang kini sudah membengkak karena terlalu lama di air, ia mulai bertanya benda apakah itu. Setelah ia berfikir dan menatap lebih teliti. Ternyata.., ia langsung bergidik geli dan jijik.

SASUKE MANDI DENGAN ULAT BULU! Arggghhhh!.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu..

.

.

"Kapan kau berangkat ke Jepang?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin beberapa Hari lagi."

"Rindukah kau dengan gadis itu? Gadis yang sudah memanah hatimu, benar?"

"Tentu, ia cinta pertamaku."

"Really?" si gadis berambut merah- Tayuya itu meneguk red wine nya dengan semangat.

"Absolutely." Jawab sang pemuda berkulit putih itu dengan senyum bangga.

"Yeah, siaplah kau akan kecewa disana."

"Tidak."

"Ng?" Tayuya menyipitkan matanya bingung.

"Tunggu tanggal mainya."

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Ayii ;3 chap 3 selesai juga, terimakasih sudah membaca minna :D *hug, kissu satu2* #PLAKK# ^^ sekali lagi argtou doanya, yahh hika dapat nilai baik, dan SELAMAT LIBUR SEKOLAH :D *plakk* jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik, saran, dan flame klau perlu ^.^ sekali lagi arigatou…**

**Dan.. pemuda itu adalah :3 hihihi rahasia.. itu untuk Konflik chap empat ^.^ yoo sampai jumpa chap depan…**

**Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi.**


	4. Chapter 4

…**.…*-*My Wife Is Hinata*-*….**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chap 4 update! :3 *plakk* Hika benar-benar bingung mau buat konplik *?* yang gimana :'( tapi setelah Hika nyari di bawah lobang tikus *?* akhirnya nemu juga ide buat Konflik di Chap ini. :3 yosh.. semoga tidak mengecewakan. Tak lupa juga saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk Review dan semua saran yang sangat membangun Arigatou… *bungkuk*.

.

.

.

.

**Balasan Review:**

**Aiza-chan Kim: **do-doitta ^^ terimakasih ya, sudah mampir, maaf updatenya suangat lama, karena hika banyak TO buat persiapan Unas yosh, semoga chap ini suka ^^ makasih dah mampir!

**Erryta:** hehehe yap, Hika udah saranin buat Sasu agar mau mandi kembang 100 rupa! XD *diamaterasu* hehehe yaap. Poor Sasuke u,u *?* hehe tapi walau gitu, semoga dapat menghibue reader ^^ *plakk* yosh ini udah lanjut, semoga ga kecewa ^^

**Akasuna Riasy UchiHyuu**: hmm ._." tebakan anda benaarrrrrr! XO *gubras* hehe tapi makasih udah review! ^^ semoga di chap ini ga ngecewain karena Gaara masih belum full keluar. ^^ *?* ini dia chap 4, gomen jelek..

**R: **ehh i-itu anu, Hika pernah liat di fic lain kalau tulisannya gitu *ketahuan suka ngcopy* T.T gomen, Hika akan perbaiki lagi kok! *plak* arigatou sekali atas sarannya, semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan ^^.

**Uchiha Athrun:** hmm, iya, gadis itu Hinata ^^ sebenarnya Gaara sudah sangat kecewa karena Hinata malah milih Sasuke buat nikah *walau dijodohin* hmm… kayaknya buat belesin kekecewaannya itu, dia bakal buat pernikahan sasuhina goyah ^^ hehe, arigatou udah mampir.!

**N: **wooo O.O go-gomenasai.. *plakk* kalau gitu, semoga nilainya bagus ^^

**: **sssstttt….sebenarnya itu pengalaman pribadi lhoo ^^" *plakk* mungkin di chap ini Sasu ga menderita, soalnya siap2 buat konplik ma gaara, : ( gomen ya, tapi Hika janji ntar buat menderita *gubrak* makasih dah mampir ^^

**Sasuhina-Caem: **mu-mungkin caem-san gat au Hika update ^^ hehe yang muncul disini Gaara, dan dia bertekad akan menghancurkan pernikahaan sasu ma hina ^^ semoga ga mengecewakan..

**Yukio Hisa: **hohoho dan jangan lupa betapa to tweetnya juga sasu mandi ma ulbul! XD *plakk* hmm.. gomen telat ya, Hika sibuk To dan chap ini baru pengenalan gaara, moga ga mengecewakan ^^

**Mikky-Sama: **saaalaaahhh Xd orang itu gaaara! *plakk* hehehe gpp ^^ *?* semoga mikky-san suka, yoshh gomen ya lama

**Uenaka-san: **okeee ^^ ni dah update, gomen lama : ( semoga uenaka-san suka…

**Uchiha Hikari: **Hohohohoho yaaap udah nasib sasu gitu XD *dicekek* hmm,, konpliknya agak berat, habis gaara bakal ada konplik lagi XD *plakk* hehe gomen di chap ini sasu ga terlalu menderita : ( moga ga mengecewakan…

.

.

.

Yosshh ini dia chap 4 : ) gomen ya telat, dan di chap ini pendek, habis siap-siap buat konplik chap depan ^^

Selamat membaca..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimotto-senpai.**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

**Rate: T-M.**

**Warning!: Garing, au, ooc, gaje, lebay, eyd ga jelas, jelek, Bahasa Suka2 gue, dll!**

.

.

.

**If you not like?  
>don't read!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata masih tampak sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa peralatan dapur yang sudah berada di atas nyala api kompor, tubuhnya yang kini sedikit gemuk masih bisa mengimbanginya untuk bergerak lincah mengambil bahan yang telah siap untuk dimasukkan kedalam panci berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari aluminium-putih-itu. Jemarinya yang lentik memasukkan beberapa kentang dan potongan tomat ke dalam air panci yang mendidih-memasak sup Untuk Sasuke pagi ini.

"I love? Where you are? Do I am.. don't have to try hard… we always say, say like it this and the truth.. its what I really miss." Sambil bernyannyi kecil, Hinata mengaduk masakannya pelan, mengambil sedikit kuah yang telah diberi garam, lalu mencicipinya.

"Pas!" komentarnya setelah merasakan apakah ada yang kurang atau berlebihan dimasakanya itu.

"Apanya yang pas, hm?" Sasuke memeluk perut Hinata dengan tiba-tiba dari belakang. Membuat gadis yang sedang asyik memasak itu hampir saja menjatuhkan gagang sendok sup yang ia pakai untuk memasak supnya.

'

"Sa-sasu-kun?" Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke yang masih sibuk berada di perutnya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya dipakai untuk mengaduk sup yang sebentar lagi matang.

"K-kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hmm." Sasuke hanya bergumam kecil sambil membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Hinata, dan mulai mengusap perut Hinata dari luar baju tidur yang dikenakannya.

"S-Sasu-kun, kau tidur d-dulu saja kalau masih me-mengantuk." Saran Hinata sambil mematikan kompornya setelah dirasakanya kepala Sasuke bersandar dipundaknya.

"Gak ah."tanpa Hinata ketahui, Sasuke menyeringai nakal dibelakangnya. dan dengan gerak yang cepat, tangannya segera menyusup masuk kedalam baju tidur berwarna 'Pinky' yang Hinata kenakan, lalu mengusap pusar gadis yang kini memekik kaget atas sikap Sasuke.

"Sa-sasu!"

"Ssstt…" Sasuke mengusap perut Hinata yang kini sudah agak 'cembung' memasuki bulan ke dua kehamilannya. Tangan kekarnya yang leluasa menari dengan bebasnya di atas permukaan kulit Hinata di bagian bawah dadanya, membuat Hinata kini semakin deg-degan akibat ulah Sasuke.

"S-Sasu-hh… ja-jangan.." Hinata memohon pada Sasuke yang masih membelai bawah dadanya sambil menahan desahan yang seakan siap meluncur dari bibirnya akibat rasa geli yang ia rasakan karena tangan Kiri Sasuke digunakan untuk menggelitiki perut Hinata.

"J-jangan-hhh…"

"Stt.. Hinata, jangan berisik.." kata Sasuke masih membisiki Hinata dengan bisikan yang menggoda di telinga kirinya. Dan semakin berani untuk Meremas bagian atas yang sensitive di tubuh Hinata.

"Sa-sasu-khhh…!" Hinata memekik keras karena ulah yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadap tubuhnya. Gadis yang kini bermarga 'Uchiha' itu hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan-geli yang ditimbulkan Sasuke, sambil terus berharap bahwa kami-sama mau menolongnya.

"A-aku mohon.. su-suda-hh." imbuhnya dengan nafas yang mulai memburu.

"Hmm?.. belum.'' kata Sasuke mulai memberikan kissmark di leher jenjang Hinata, membuat leher yang semula putih tanpa ada bekas apapun, kini dimana-mana bertebaran warna merah akibat mendapat 'cupangan' dari Sasuke yang masih menyeringai nakal.

Sedang seru-serunya melakukan hal 'Pemanasan' dengan Hinata di dapur, Sasuke kemudian menggerutu karena beberapa saat setelah ia mau beraksi, ia malah mendengarkan bel yang di pencet terus menerus tanpa henti oleh seseorang di depan pintu apartemen mereka. Dan lagi-lagi aktivitas mereka berhenti begitu saja.

"Tch! Siapa sih! Mengganggu saja." Kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan cengkramanya pada Hinata dan kini malah misuh-misuh sendiri karena lagi-lagi ada yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Ohh ayolah.. malam pertama ronde ke dua gagal, beberapa hari yang lalu, sial di peternakan Jiraya, dan sekarang? gagal lagi? Hmmm.. Mandi kembang tujuh rupa adalah hal yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini.

"A-aku lihat dulu ya, Sa-sasuke-kun." Setelah membenarkan bajunya yang acak-acakan-akibat ulah Sasuke, Hinata kemudian melepas celemeknya dan menuju pintu utama di Apartemen Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menggerutu tidak jelas di pojok dapur.

Membuka pintu utama, kini Hinata dapat melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang membelakangi pintu apartemen mereka. dengan Mengenakan jas hitam rapi, tatanan rambut merah maroon yang agak acak-acakan dan menaruh ke dua tangannya di dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"M-maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil terus mengamati pemuda yang berdiri membelakanginya ini dengan lebih teliti, sepertinya ia pernah melihat orang ini.

Merasa ada yang bertanya-dan pertanyaannya itu ditujukan kepadanya, segera saja, ia menoleh ke arah pemilik apartemen yang memang ia cari keberadaanya setelah ia tiba di Jepang.

"O-ohh hai, Hinata!" katanya setelah mengamati gadis yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu dan memakai baju tidur Pinky, dengan badannya agak sedikit…err…-gemuk?

"K-kau siapa?"

'WHAT? Ia lupa padaku?'

"K-kau tidak kenal aku?"

"Emhh.. ti-tidak," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan sedikit merunduk.

Menyadari bahwa dugaanya ternyata benar, pemuda itu segera menggerakkan tangannya dan melepaskan kacamata berwarna Hitam-besar yang ia kenakan dimatanya.

"Sekarang, kau kenal?" tanyanya dengan menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang ramah dan itu hanya ditujukan untuk Hinata seorang.

Hinata yang kini mengenali siapa pemuda yang berdiri di depannya setelah kacamatanya di lepas kini hanya bisa terbelalak kaget tak percaya. Ternyata dia.. ternyata…dia adalah..

Bibirnya yang tipis terbuka sedikit dan menggumamkan sebuah nama yang dapat pemuda itu dengar meski volumenya sangat lirih.

"G-gaara.."

.

.

.

..

.

.

"Jadi, kalian sudah menikah?" Tanya Gaara membenarkan informasi yang ia dapatkan dari temannya, Tayuya.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, Gaara." Kata Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan jari manisnya pada Gaara yang telah dihiasi oleh cincin pernikahan mereka.

"Oh, selamat." Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis. Sasuke Uchiha..kini pemuda yang dulu menjadi sahabatnya itu telah mengambil Hinata darinya. Ia bersumpah, tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lebih lama lagi. Pernikahan mereka.

"Hey, harusnya jangan satu selamat, dong. Tapi dua!" kata Sasuke sambil tertawa pelan-membuyarkan lamunan Gaara.

"Dua? Maksudmu?" Gaara tampak kebingungan dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Yah, selamat yang satu lagi untuk 'menunggu buah hati kami.' Benar?" Sasuke mengambil minuman yang ada di depannya dan segera meminumnya. Ia puas mengerjai Gaara Sabaku.

Mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan, Gaara hanya terbelalak tak percaya. Jadi.. jadi Hinata.. kini tengah mengandung benih dari pemuda Uchiha ini? Kurangajar! Awas kau Sasuke!

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, matahari telah beranjak naik sampai di atas, berarti ini sudah sangat siang. Pukul 12.00 A.M, Gaara bertamu di apartemen Sasuke sejak pukul 09.15 A.M dan sekarang sudah jam segini, ternyata waktu berjalan begitu cepat.

Gaara berjalan diantara lautan orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya Konoha ini. Semua manusia yang berada di sana sama-sekali tak membantunya, ia tetap saja merasa kesepian di tempat itu. Ya, kesepian karena Cinta satu-satunya yang ia harapkan, telah pergi jauh meninggalkanya sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini. Masih terpatri jelas wajah Hinata kecil yang menemaninya sewaktu ia sendirian, masih kental terasa hangat pelukannya saat ia dilanda ketakutan luar biasa. Dan masih Gaara rasakan betapa begitu damainya bila ia dekat dengan gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasu-kunhh.." Hinata menggeliat pelan dan mulai membuka kedua bola matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya keluar jendela dan dirasakannya suhu yang hangat dari matahari menerpa lembut tubuhnya. Diliriknya jam berwarna putih Gading besar tergantung di dinding dekat jendela. Astaga, sekarang sudah sore. Itu berarti sudah lama sekali ia tertidur semenjak Tiga jam kepulangan Gaara, yap, sekarang pukul 3.10 P.M.

Hinata menatap sekeliling kamarnya dan ia tidak mendapati Sasuke berada di sudut ruangan itu. Mungkinkah Sasuke sedang pergi keluar? Atau mungkin kuliah?. Hinata segera menepis fikirannya itu, mungkin saja Sasuke sekarang sedang berada di ruang tengah..yahhh untuk menonton televisi, mungkin? Tapi untuk apa ke ruang tengah hanya untuk menonton tivi kalau di kamarmu ada televisi 31 inch?.

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan tebakan-tebakan aneh yang menghantui di kepala Hinata, segera saja gadis-ah mungkin dia sudah bukan gadis lagi. Segera saja, si calon ibu itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di laatai dua apartemen Sasuke yang terbuat dari keramik, dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badanya yang lengket oleh keringat. Merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang agak berantakan, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mencium wangi sabun yang begitu Khas-Tepat satu langkah lagi dari pintu kamar mandi. Mungkinkah ini Sasuke yang sedang mandi? A-atau…Hanya wangi dari kamar mandi?.

"S-sasu-kun? Kau kah di dalam?" Hinata segera bertanya-atau lebih tepatnya memastikan kalau-kalau itu Sasuke, yahh kau tidak mau, kan, asal masuk kamar mandi dan tidak sengaja melihat suamimu sendiri sedang mandi-plus nanti jika ia marah, bisa saja, kan, kau dikataan pengintip? Wanita berdarah Hyuuga itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

Tak ada jawaban, Hinata segera memastikannya lagi.

"Sasuk-" Hinata langsung membatu seketika saat dilihatnya Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi dan telah berada di depannya-tepat sekali di hadapannya dengan hanya memakai sehelai handuk yang melilit tubuhnya-bagian perut ke bawah- yang sangat bisa sekali di bilang six pack.

"-Ehh?" Hinata menatap tulang selangka itu dengan mata yang terbelalak dan wajah yang sangat bisa juga dibilang seperti kepiting rebus-merah merona.

"Hmm? Kenapa kau berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, Hinata?" Sasuke sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya untuk bisa sejajar dengan Hinata yang tingginya hanya sebatas pundaknya-ngejek, nih?.

"Ti-tidak Sasu-kun." Hinata menarik diri dari pemandangan yang 'aw' dari tubuh Sasuke.- Tunggu, Hinata bukan tukang maniak hentai lho!- dan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah serasa terbakar habis karena rona merah yang terus saja menjalar dari pipinya hingga seluruh wajahnya merah padam karena rona merah itu tidak mau hilang-hilang juga. Ditambah lagi, Jantungnya yang gak mau diem yang dari tadi lari-lari dan larinya makin lama makin kencang aja.

"Hinata?" Sasuke kembali meyakinkan. Dan sedikit heran dengan kelakuan isterinya yang memang sih, suka nunduk dan masih malu-malu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, a-aku.. a-aku hanya mau mandi." Jawab Hinata cepat sambil langsung masuk kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Ia berharap Sasuke tak mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang selalu berdegup kencang saat ia berada di dekat suaminya itu. Semoga saja.

Dan diluar kamar mandi, Sasuke hanya dapat berheran ria.

"Ha?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah ketemu dengan Hinata, eh?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu, informasimu akurat."

"Tch. Tapi kau gak akan melakukan hal yang buruk, kan?"

"Kita lihat saja, Tayuya."

"A-apa? Kau serius?"

"Ya. Pernikahan mereka tak akan berjalan lama."  
>"Apa? Kau punya rencana tentang semua itu?"<p>

"Ya."

"K-kau gila!"

"Aku tahu."

"Gaara, dengar, jangan macam-macam, kau bisa masuk penjara! Kau bisa membunuh Bayi Hinata! Ingat, Hinata tengah mengandung!"

"Aku tak perduli."

"G-garaa!"

Tutt..tuuttt…tutttt..

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha, 07.15 PM.

.

.

"Sayang?" Sasuke barusaja masuk ke dalam apartemen lantai duanya sehabis membelikan mangga dan makanan luar yang juga di pesan Hinata. Ia tak disambut Hinata di depan pintu apartemen, di ruang tengah-lantai satu pun Hinata tak ada disana. Dan Sasuke fikir, Hinata berada di lantai dua.

Selesai membuka pintu kamarnya dengan susah payah, Sasuke segera mencari Hinata disetiap sudut ruangan yang ia lihat. Nihil, Hinata juga tak ada disana. Lalu kemana istrinya itu berada? Hampir saja Sasuke didera panik luar biasa karena tak berhasil menemukannya dimanapun, samar-samar ia mendengarkan suara-ehem muntah di kamar mandi. Hinatakah?

"Hinata?" Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi pelan. dan kini, ia mendapati istrinya tengah membungkuk di wastafel, mengeluarkan makanan yang tadi sore ia makan.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" meski ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata mengalami mual dan hoek karena masih hamil muda, Sasuke tetap saja cemas dengan kondisi Hinata yang terus saja mual dan muntah setiap hari. Dengan pelan-pelan, Sasuke memijit tengkuk Istrinya lembut berusaha membuat istrinya lebih nyaman dan baikan. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan cinta dan kebersamaan dalam ikatan pernikahan, suka dan duka kita rasakan bersama.

"Uhmm.. a-aku tak apa-apa Sasuke-kun." Kata Hinata sambil mengelap bibirnya setelah ia berkumur.

"Arigatou.''

"Kau istirahat dulu, ya? Besok kita ke dokter." Sasuke menggendong Hinata ke kamar, dan menidurkannya pelan sambil mengusap dahi Hinata yang berkeringat dengan lembut.

"Emh.. ti-tidak mau." Kata Hinata sambil memeluk Sasuke semakin erat.

"Kau dan bayi kita harus terus diperiksa sayang," Sasuke menenangkan sambil mengecup lembut dahi Hinata.

"Emhh.. i-iya deh." Jawaban Hinata membuat seulas senyum Sasuke mengembang. Hinata jadi penurut sekarang, dan ngidamnya tidak aneh-aneh lagi Sasuke rasa.

"Nah, sekarang tidur dulu ya." Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata erat, memberikan kenyamanan untuk Hinata dan bayinya tentu saja.

".." Hinata menutup kelopak matanya pelan dan masih memeluk Sasuke erat. Berharap fase ini dapat ia lalui dengan baik. 'Kami-sama kuatkan aku.'

.

.

.

.

Hahhh chap 4 Gimana? XD *plakk* gomen ya. Telat. Hika benar-benar tg ada waktu T.T yaaap ini chap terakhir sebelum Hika Hiatus beneran *bukannya udah dari dulu?* ^^ hehe gomen, sekian dari Hika, semoga reader senang dan chap ini ga mengecewakan ^^.

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

Salam hangat, Hikari No Hikaru


	5. Chapter 5

…**..My Wife Is Hinata….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**..Chapter 5…...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

arigatou Minna untuk dukungan atas fic ini ^_^ Hika akan terus berusaha agar Fic ini semakin baik (meski ga sempurna ^^a) *mana ada sesuatu yang sempurna?* hehehe n.n Hika akui chapter kemarin memang kelewat pendek : ( dan sangat bisa dibilang kurang memuaskan T.T sebenarnya hika emang sengaja buat gitu, itu buat pengenalan Gaara, tapi di chap ini Hika bisa jamin kalau chap Ini bakal panjang mengalahkan panjangnya puluhan dkereta api yang digabung! XD *abaikan*

yosh Kita mulai aja ya :3 yang setuju angkat kepalanya! *?*

..

.

. .** Balasan Review:**

**Yukio Hisa: **aaaaaa gomen ne : ( *bungkuk* ini udah update kok, maaf ya, kemarin pendek : ( umm ini menurut Hika juga gaje, gomen ya, merepotkan, : ( Hinata ngidamnya.. rahasia XD chap depan deh, atau baca chap ini ^^ *?* arigatou udah mampir ^^

**Lavender Hime Chan: **haaaa T_T gomen Hika buat hinata menderita di chap ini, dan 'tragis' .tapi tenang, bakalan happy ending kok! ^^ hmmm.. soal Gaara, dia bakal melancarkan aksinya di chap ini se-semoga ga kmengecewakan ya : ( *bungkuk*

**Blue Night-chan: **aaahhhh arigatou ^^ *PLAKKK* hmmm.. anoo.. dia disutu bakal jadi orang ketiga yang merusak hubungan SasuHina ^^ terimakasih ya, udah review…

**Aiza-chan Kim: **huaaaa gomen saking lamanya ga update, buat Aiza-san lupa, bahkan membuat fic ini berdebu! :"( *abaikan* umhh tapi ini Hika usahakan update kilat kok ^^ berhubung masih ada waktu dikit :3 *tampared* semoga ga mengecewakan ^^

**R:** huaaaaa jahatnya T_T hika kelas tiga kok! *plakk* pokok harus manggil hika kakak! 3:[ *todong pake katana* #ditendang# hmmm :/ gomen lama, ini hika secepatnya update selama amsih ada waktu *?* hehehe ^^ serius belajar ya!*?* makasih udah setia mampir ^^

**Sasuhina-caem: ***glek* ehh ^^' et-etoo… Chap kemarinn,,.. an..anooo.. hika lagi krisis humor : ( *? Ga masuk akal* hehehe ^^ tapi di sini, hika udah usahakan untuk mmemberikan selera humor kok . _." walau tiba2 muncul terus ilang gara2 situasi yang tiba2 romance dan berubah jadi tegang.. huaaa gomen, kali ini fic Hika gaje T.T arigatou sudah review….

**Shierra Lee: **ahh gak jadi! :D *?* ini bakalan jadi chap terakhir sebelum hika beneran hiatus, yahh walau kemarin sempat nyuri waktu, *bletakk* tapi gpp, ini demi reader yang udah mau nunggu T.T itu bikin hika terharu… *ditimbun di got* hmmm.. didini udah Hika panjangin,moga ga nggantung lagi ^^ arigatou reviewnya….

**Animea Lover Ya-ha: **Arigatou udah membaca dan review ^^ yoshh ini dia, request untuk update kilat hika penuhi ^^ yapp. Udah Hika panjangin juga kok! Maaf kemarin kelewat pendek : ( semoga ga mengecewakan..

**IndigOnyx: **AMIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! :") *plakks* arigatou doanya indigo-san… sebagai bentuk terimakasih saya *?* ini dia, saya update cepat.. terimakasih udah mau review dan menunggu ^^

**Sanghyun kim137:** ennnhh…s-shipper itu…. Apa ya? O.o *geplakkssss* unhhh… an..ano.. gomen hika masih baru, belum ngerti apa-apa T.T *plakkk* tapi, terimakasih sudah membaca, suka, dan mau mereview fanfic hika *bungkuk*

.ini udah Hika lanjurkan ^^ semoga ga mengecewakan

**N: **setujuuuu! XD *?* tapi kalau dipulangin, yang jadi antagonis di chap ini siapa? O.o *plakkk! Kaya pilm aja!* hehehe makasih udah setia review n-san ^^

**Mizuka Miyuki: **Karena, kalau ga ada gaara ^^ fanfic ini bakalan ga ada konpliknya,,, *di tendag* iya, ini udah Hika update : ) semoga Mizuka-san senang, maaf jika mengecewakan.

**Uchihyuu Nagisa: ** *sigh* :l

Huaaaaaaa! *sembah sujud# gomen Nagisa-san..Hika

gatau gimana supaya penpik Hika bersih dari typo :'( *plakks*

iya, Gaara bakal jadi orang yang ngeselin disini.. *tampared* tapi.. semoga ga mengecewakan., karena menurut Hika, chapter ini bakalan, SUPER GAJE dan SANGAT GAJE *?* ^^ selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimotto-senpai.**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

**Rate: T-M.**

**Warning!: Garing, au, typo, ooc, gaje, lebay, eyd ga jelas, jelek, Bahasa Suka2 gue, dll! Dan jangan mengeluh tentang Chara!**

**Sebelumnya Hika minta maaf karena seperti yang hika bilang di atas, Hika merasa chapter ini sangat ga jelas - -"**

.

.

.

**If you not like?  
>don't read!<strong>

**.**

**.**

.

.

**My Wife Is Hinata.**

.

.

.

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya pelan, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah sulaman wajah suaminya yang seolah terukir secara sempurna oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki suami seperti itu. Bukan karena tampang Sasuke yang ganteng lho, ya!

"Sasu-kun..." Hinata mengguncangkan pundak Sasuke pelan agar suaminya ini tak terbangun karena kaget.

"Bangun…" tambahnya lagi sambil sedikit mengeraskan guncangannya di pundak Sasuke.

Merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak semakin cepat di pundaknya, Sasuke Uchiha membuka matanya malas. sambil melenguh pelan, ia menggerutu. oohhh jam berapa sih, ini?

"Mhh..apa Hinata? Aku masih mengantuk." katanya masih memejamkan mata sambil menggeliat malas, uhh udara dingin pagi ini benar-benar membuatnya malas melakukan apapun, kecuali tidur-dan ditemani istri tercinta tentunya.

"Aku m- mau kau k-kerumah Mikoto Okaa-san," jawab Hinata lembut sambil mencubit hidung mancung Sasuke yang –katanya Sasuke sendiri mengalahkan artis idaman kita Lee Min Ho. Ada yang setuju?-.

"A-ahh Hinata, sakit!" kata Sasuke sambil duduk dan mengusap Hidung-yang dibanggakanya dengan sayang. 'Kan.. jadi merah' Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati.

"P-pokoknya ak-aku mau Sasu-kun K-kerumah i-ibu sekarang!" kata Hinata sambil mengeluarkan jurus memelasnya, percis kaya anak kecil yang minta dibelikan es krim baru gara-gara es krimya yang tadi jatuh.

Sasuke yang melihatnya akhirnya melunak. Ia tak tega melihat Hinata yang mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir jeruk asli-ralat ini bukan iklan minuman, mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata yang kontan saja membuat Sasuke ga mampu menolak permintaan Hinata plus calon anaknya. Tak tega apa pada dasarnya ga bisa ngeles, Sas?

"Hn, iya sayang. Tapi ini jam berapa? Kurasa masih terlalu pagi untuk kesana, ayah dan ibu mungkin juga belum bangun." Jawab Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap pipi temben Hinata yang merona. sekilas, diliriknya jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya dan ia kaget seketika. 'Kami-sama, ini jam satu pagi lebih tiga puluh menit. Dan Hinata-'

"I-ide yang bagus! Ka-kalau gitu sekalian ki-kita bangunkan!" kata Hinata sumringah dan langsung tersenyum senang.

Astaga, kini mendapatkan pemikiran yang sangat bisa dibilang ga waras para pembaca! Sasuke mulai yakin kalau ini bukan Hiinata-istri tercintanya!

'Oh no! Hinata pasti di culik alien ato jin! Ini pasti dedemit yang menyamar jadi Hinata!'

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke kini.

Poor Sasuke, sepertinya ia butuh ke psikiater sekarang malah kerumah kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membujuk Hinata dengan sangat bersusah payah, dan bersabar sangat luar binasa-ralat luar biasa, akhirnya Hinata mau juga untuk pergi kerumah mama Mikoto bukan jam setengah dua malam, tapi jam Lima-kesepakatan bersama. Dan disinilah mereka berdua, didalam mobil Sasuke dan dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku. Hinata terlihat sangat antusias sekali menuju rumah ayah dan ibu mertuanya. Berbeda banget dengan Sasuke yang mukanya masih sangat kusut, percis kaya baju yang belum pernah disetrika.

"Hinata."

Sasuke memanggil pelan istrinya-yang duduk di sebelahnya, namun pandangan matanya tetap tertuju pada jalanan yang mulai ramai oleh berbagai macam dan bentuk kendaraan umum maupun pribadi.

Hinata yang merasa dipanggilpun segera menoleh dan menatap Sasuke lembut.

"I-iya Sasuke-kun?".

"Memangnya kau mau apa dirumah ibu?" Tanya Sasuke lembut, sambil menambahkan gigi mobilnya.

"S-sasu-kun ga p-perlu tahu!" jawab Hinata sambil cekikikan pelan, geli dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Benar nih, ga mau ngasih tahu? Kalau ada yang disembunyikan ntar harus dihukum lho." Kata Sasuke sambil melirik Hinata dan tersenyum menggoda.

"A-apa hukumanya?" Hinata kini terlihat ragu, wajahnya mulai dirambati rona tipis dan mulai mengalihkan pandanganya.

"Ah, tidak." Kata Sasuke sengaja memutuskan kalimatnya, lalu menghentikan mobilnya sebentar dipinggir jalan yang terlihat agak sepi.

"M-mengapa berhenti, Sasu-kun?" Hinata bertanya heran, bukannya rumah kediaman ibu Mikoto kan masih jauh ya?.

"Aku mau memberimu Hukuman." Jawab Sasuke santai sambil menatap Hinata dengan pandangan 'nakal'.

"E-ehh? Ap-apa? Sasu-mfhhhh!" mata Lavender Hinata terbelalak lebar begitu sekelebat bayangan telah berada di depan matanya. Hanya dalam sekejap mata, Sasuke telah menyembar bibirnya!

"Ky-mmhh.." bukannya suara teriakan yang keluar dari bibir Hinata, namun malah suara desahan yang begitu menggoda yang didengar oleh telinga Sasuke. Kontan saja ini membuat Hinata semakin dag dig dug dan Sasuke yang semakin tersenyum nakal.

Sasuke terus saja menyeringai puas dengan hasil yang telah ia buat. Salah siapa berani menggodanya?

Tak mau tinggal diam, kedua tangan Sasuke memeluk Hinata lebih erat, tangan kanannya telah tenggelam diantara pinggang Hinata untuk semakin mengeratkan pelukanya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menekan kepala lebih erat Hinata agar tak bisa berontak dan semakin memperdalam bibir mereka untuk saling menyatu.

"S-shaahhh..suuuhh…lephhh..assshhh." Hinata telah sekuat tenaga mendorong Tubuh Sasuke yang semakin menghimpitnya, namun hasilnya nihil. Kedua tangan mungil Hinata yang berada di depan dadanya dan Sasuke tak mampu berbuat banyak, malah Hinata semakin merasakan kalau tubuh Sasuke semakin memojokkannya.

Sementara Hinata mulai risih dengan posisi mereka sekarang, si Sasuke malah tersenyum puas menghukum istrinya-yang yah walau dipandang dari sudut manapun Hinata gak bersalah. Dasar Sasuke.

Malahan, Sasuke malah semakin berani menghisap bibir mungil Hinata hingga membuat gadis yang dihisap (?) mulai kekurangan oksigen.

"Shhahh…ssuhhhh-kunhhh." Hinata megap-megap, percis kaya ikan yang keluar dari aer kolam.

Merasa kasihan dengan istrinya, Sasuke segera melepaskan ciuman dan pelukanya perlahan. Memberikan waktu jeda untuk Hinata mengambil nafas biar ga pingsan karena kurang oksigen gitu.

"Hahh..hahhh Ini baru pemanasan, Hina-chan." Kata Sasuke masih disertai seringai khasnya-masih setia menggoda Hinata tentunya.

Sedangkan Hinata yang masih sibuk nyari oksigen pun langsung mendelik begitu Mendengar Ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"A-apa?" Hinata langsung nunduk malu. Menyembunyikan Wajahnya yang sudah merah karena ulah Sasuke barusan dengan rambut Indigonya.-meski Sasuke tetap bisa melihatnya juga sih-.

Kalau ciuman tadi sebagai pemanasan dari hukumanya, m-maka sudah pasti ini nanti akan berakhir dengan panas diranjang nanti malam.

Glek. Hinata semakin menundukkan wajahnya malu dan menelan ludahnya dengan paksa.

"Haha kalau seperti itu kau sangat lucu sekali sayang." Kata Sasuke tertawa puas mengerjai Hinata. Diusapnya puncak kepala Hinata lembut dan mengacak rambut Hinata pelan.

"S-sasuke-kun Na-nakal." Komentar pelan Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya disela-sela merunduknya.

"Hmm." Sasuke bergumam pelan sambil menyalakan mesin mobil kesayanganya dan mulai melaju pelan di jalan raya yang masih sedikit berkabut.

"Kalau aku sekarang nakal. Berarti nanti malam aku lebih nakal ya?" goda Sasuke lagi.- semakin menjadi. Tuh kan…

GLEK.

"S-Sasuke-kuunnnnnn!"

.

.

.

.

Mama Mikoto tampak sangat begitu sumringah sekali begitu mengetahui Hinata dan anaknya Sasuke tengah mampir ke rumahnya pagi ini.

"Ah! Kita bisa masak bareng!" kata mama Mikoto semangat, segera saja, ibu dari dua orang anak itu secepat kilat menyambar gagang pintu depan rumahnya dan membuka pintu besar berwarna Krem tersebut lebar-lebar setelah mendengar bel listrik di rumah itu di bunyikan.

"Ah! Hina-chan!" serentak saja, Mikoto yang baru aja melihat Hinata, langsung memeluk menantunya itu erat. Ahh dari dulu ia sangat pengen sekali meluk, dandanin anak cewek. Apalagi masak dan shoping bareng! Tapi sayang, yang dikasih malah anak laki-laki dan dua-duanya cowok. Huh!.

"Se-selamat pagi i-ibu." Kata Hinata lembut sambil membalas pelukan Mikoto. Aahh ternyata nyaman sekali rasanya. Seperti dalam pelukan ibunya sendiri-Hotaru-.

"Selamat pagi Hinata-chan." Mikoto mengusap punggung Hinata sayang, lalu melepaskan pelukanya pelan.

"Ah, udara pagi ini masih dingin. Kita masuk saja yuk!" ajak Mikoto sambil menggaet lengan Hinata dan membawanya masuk kerumah Uchiha. -rumah yang berkat perusahaan Hinata tidak jadi disita bank.

Mikoto dan Hinata tampak asyik sekali mengobrol Hingga terkesan Meninggalkan dan mencuekkin Sasuke yang hanya bisa melongo-cengok karena keberadaanya sangat ga dianggap. hooo Poor Sasuke.

"H-hey!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Owh, jadi kuliahmu masih tidak terhambat, kan? Oiya Hina-chan, kalau bisa, usahakan ya, aku mendapat cucu perempuan, kau tahu sendiri, kan aku sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan dan cucu perempuan, meski sekarang belum tercapai, tapi ibu mohon, usahakan ya." Kata Mikoto panjang lebar, sungguh, ia sangat berharap kali ini. Semoga saja kami-sama mengabulkan. Amin._yah, walau kayak agak maksa gitu sih mohonnya-.

"E-ehh? i..itu anu.. t-tapi bu, Hi-Hinata tidak tahu n-nantinya b-bayi Hinata berjenis kelamin apa, Hi-Hinata be-belum bisa berjanji." Kata Hinata hati-hati, mau gimana lagi? Dia juga ga bisa menentukan berjenis kelamin apa bayinya nanti, ada-ada saja.

"Hm, ibu tahu." Kata Mikoto lembut sambil memotong Tomat di dapur-gitu kenapa nannya?- lalu memasukkannya ke dalam masakanya, kayaknya keluarga Uchiha doyan banget Tomat, ya?.

"Eh, Hina-chan, selama ngidam, Sasuke gak macam-macam, kan?" kali ini Mikoto menatap Hinata serius setelah mengaduk supnya.

"M-macam-macam?" Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya, belum paham dengan maksud mertuanya itu. Sambil menaruh pisau di tangan kanannya dengan hati-hati, Hinata menatap Mikoto penuh keheranan.

"Iya! Apa selama kau ngidam, apa Sasuke pernah mengajakmu melakukan 'itu' lagi?" yahhh mentok ke itu deh ujung-ujungnya.

"I-itu?" otak polos Hinata masih belum mengerti maksud ibu Mikoto ternyata.

"Itu lho, Hina-chan," Mikoto mendekati Hinata yang masih menatapnya kebingungan-

"Buat baby." Bisiknya kemudian. Lah? Nih fic kok jadi gini yak?

Hinata yang baru aja connect langsung bersemu merah mendengarnya. Ja-jadi maksud Ibu ternyata…

"A-ah, tidak kok Bu!" jawab Hinata cepat-cepat sambil menggerakkan tangannya di depan dadnya-yeah, tentu saja dengan wajah yang merah tentunya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Mikoto awalnya sempat tak percaya, namun akhirnya ia malah tersenyum lega. Sasuke udah gede ya, sekarang.

"Humm, syukurlah." Jawab Mikoto senang. Baru seru-serunya mereka mengobrol tentang Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha langsung saja nylonong masuk dapur dengan tampang acak-acakan-baru bangun tidur sambil mencari Hinata.

"Ibu, apa kau melihat Hinata-" Itachi yang baru aja dilihat Mikoto dan Hinata langsung menggantukan kalimatnya begitu sosok yang ia cari menatapnya dengan tatapan polos begitu ia mendengar suaranya. Disertai dengan tatapan tak mengerti tentunya.

"Chan…" lanjutnya pelan.

'mati kau, gimana bilangnya, coba?'

"Hehehehe." Jiah dia malah ketawa garing kriuk kriuk sambil garuk belakang kepalanya lagi. Salting, mas?

"I-itachi-kun?" Hinata menatap Itachi-kakak iparnya bingung. Gimana gak coba, dia baru aja masuk ke dapur, tapi malah langsung-errr… ketawa-sendiri?

"Ini Hinata, kau ini kenapa Itachi? tumben nyari Hina-chan?" Mikoto yang juga merasa janggal dengan keberadaan Itachi yang sekarang malah garuk-garuk kepala belakangnya begitu masuk dapur-yang kayaknya juga kena inpeksi kutu-, pun akhirnya bertanya heran dengan kelakuan Itachi yang gak kaya biasanya juga.

"O-ohh itu," Itachi sebisa mungkin menutupi saltingnya.

"Aku punya hadiah Untuk Hina-chan. Yah, oleh-oleh dari Suna kemarin." Lanjutnya kalem. Mikoto pun akhirnya hanya ber-oh ria sajalah menanggapi kalimat Itachi lalu menatap Hinata yang masih menatap Itachi bingung.

"Kau mau L-lihat, Hina-chan?" Tanya Itachi sambil memasukkan tanganya ke celana tidur yang masih dipakainya.

"H-hadiah apa, Ita-nii?" Tanya Hinata lembut. 

"Lihat saja, ayo, Bagian Sasuke juga ada kok." Jawabnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Kalau ibu ada?" Tanya Mikoto sambil senyum lima jari, menandakan kalu dia juga mau oleh-oleh. Yahh secara gitu, mama Mikoto belum Tanya oleh-olehnya mana gara-gara Itachi pulang semalam jam tujuh dari Suna dan langsung ke kamarnya buat tidur, jadi, mana ada waktu buat nanya hal itu?

"Yah, lupa-aakkkkhhhhh!" belum lagi kalimatnya di selesaikan, Itachi langsung meringis saat dilihatnya sekelebet bayangan sebuah panci melayang ke arahnya sebelum akhirnya mendarat tepat di wajahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan mama Mikoto yang melemparnya? Sasuke? Pilihan nomor dua. Lagi pula, mana mungkin?

"Anak durhaka!" sumpah serapahnya Mama Mikoto begitu menerka jawaban Itachi.

"I-ibu!" Hinata langsung saja menenangkan ibu-mertuanya. Takut keadaan semakin parah dengan Hilangnya seluruh perabotan dapur akibat amukan Mama-back to fic.

"Aduhh ibu, Itachi kan belum selesai ngomong," kata Itachi sambil mengelus-elus wajahnya yang merah bekas 'sentuhan' Panci di wajahnya. "Itachi membelikan ibu oleh-oleh juga kok. Tapi lupa taruh dimana, kebanyakan bawaan." Belanya kalem.

"Uh-ah, a-anu…Hehehe maaf ya, Ita sayang." Jawab Mikoto dengan wajah inosen sambil-ketawa garing? Pada kenapa sih?

"Iya, iya, sekarang aku ke kamar dulu. Ayo Hina-chan." Kata Itachi sambil mengajak Hinata.

"I-iya, ibu ak-aku ikut Ita-nii d-dulu, ya." Kata Hinata meminta izin.

"Iya. Hati-hati ya, tangganya agak licin."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke?" suara di seberang sana masih setia menunggu jawaban Sasuke yang sudah pasti sangat gak berminat dengan pemuda yang meneleponya pagi-pagi begini.

"Hn? Apa Dobe? Aku sedang malas."

"Hehehe aku tahu aku mengganggumu, aku minta maaf." Kata Naruto ikhlas.

'akhirnya ni bocah nyadar juga.'

"Tapi, aku Cuma mau mengingatkanmu lho."

"Hn." 

"Hey! Jangan lupa bawa tugas dari Kaka-sensei kemarin!" Naruto agak kecewa karena tanggapan Sasuke Cuma 'Hn.' Menyebalkan kan?

"Hn, arigatou." Dan secepat kilat cahaya. Sasuke memutuskan teleponya. Tapi benar juga kata Naruto. Hari ini ia ada kuliah. Ahh sial.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata tampak susah berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan Kimono-hitam yang sampai menutupi seluruh kakinya.

Mendengar suara yang begitu femiliar, Sasuke menoleh, ia langsung menatap Hinata intens begitu mengetahui perbedaan yang ia temukan di tubuh istrinya tersebut. (?)

Sejak kapan Hinata pake Kimono? Perasaan tadi Cuma pake baju tidur celana panjang deh?

"Itu…" Sasuke menunjuk Kimono Hinata.

"K-kimono ini?" Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan pelan, mendekati suaminya yang masih duduk di ruang santai.

"Hadiah dari Ita-nii." Kata Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya pada Sasuke.

"Hadiah?"

"I-iya, dia m-memberiku oleh-oleh dari Suna."

Oh, begitu.

"Kemarilah." Kata Sasuke seraya tersenyum hangat pada istrinya dan menepuk sofa empuk disebelahnya.-Mau hadiahnya Kimono kek, yukata kek, what epel- Menandakan bahwa ia ingin isterinya duduk disebelahnya bersamanya. Menuruti perkataan Sasuke, Hinata lalu duduk tepat di samping suaminya yang sedang mematikan TV lewat remote.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke

lembut sambil menatap Hinata yang gak tau kenapa kini malah dag dig dug.

"I-iya, Sasuke-kun?" dia kini malah gak berani menatap mata Onyx yang menawan itu. tapi Sasuke tetap tersenyum lembut. sambil mengusap pipi Chubby isterinya pelan dan mengangkat wajah Hinata untuk menatapnya.

"Maaf, hari ini aku ada kuliah. Apa kau tak apa-apa jika ku tinggal? Kau bisa disini dengan Ibu dan Itachi." Kata Sasuke lalu mengecup pelan pipi Hinata yang langsung saja membuat pemiliknya merona malu.

"A-ahh tak apa kok, Sasu-kun." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tanganya dan memeluk perut suaminya pelan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada 'waw' suaminya itu dengan nyaman. Catatan; Memeluk Sasuke tiap hari, adalah Hobi Hinata sekarang semenjak ia mulai ngidam. Dan hukumnya WAJIB! Kalau Sasuke nolak, maka akan berakhir dengan mogoknya Hinata untuk makan. Ckckckck.

"A-aku, tadi ibu bilang dia ingin Kita pi-pindah kesini." Hinata mengambil jeda. "A-apa kau mau?" katanya sambil menatap suaminya yang kini tampak sedang berfikir dan mempertimbangkan keputusanya.

"Akan ku fikirkan dulu." Jawabnya sambil membalas pelukan istrinya lebih erat. Mungkin ini lebih baik, daripada Hinata harus sendirian di apartemenya, kan? Tapi, nanti… privasi mereka akan terganggu. Hmmm…

"Hinata." Bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga Hinata yang terekspos jelas oleh mata Sasuke.

Yang dipanggil-Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan nafas Suaminya di telinganya. Begitu hangat dan geli.

Sasuke merenggangkan pelukanya pelan dan menatap Hinata yang kini juga tengah menatapnya lembut. Mata Lavender dan Onyxs saling bertemu. Hitam bertemu putih. mereka Saling berpandangan lembut penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Saling menginginkan satu sama lain dan berusaha melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing. Saling berusaha melindungi dan tetap bersama dalam keadaan apapun. Selamanya… merajut benang tali Cinta.

Sasuke mencondongkan wajahnya sdikit. Menipiskan jarak yang menghalangi mereka untuk semakin mengukuhkan kedua cinta mereka yang telah terpatri kuat dengan nama pasanganya di hati masing-masing.

Dapat Hinata rasakan, hembusan nafas Sasuke yang hangat menerpa wajah putihnya. Sebelum akhirnya, sentuhan lembutlah yang berlabuh di bibir mungilnya. Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut.

Tanpa ada nafsu yang menggebu, dan hasrat yang meluap, mereka menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Saling bertautan dan bersentuhan. Dua pasang mata itu saling menatap lembut. Sebelum akhirnya mata Putih Gading itu mengalah dan menutup matanya pelan, menikmati setiap detik yang terus berjalan.

Berbeda dengan mata beriris Lavender itu, mata sehitam malam ini lebih memilih menatap mata sang istri yang terpejam menikmati sentuhanya. Mata Onyx itu perlahan menatap sayu mata Hinata yang masih tertutup. Fikiranya berkecamuk. Apa… apa ini? Mengapa ada rasa sesak menyelimuti dadanya? Tidak, Sasuke tidak merasakan rasa ini baru saja. Rasa yang muncul perlahan sesaat setelah ia dibangunkan oleh Hinata tadi pagi. Dan Rasa ini terus membuat hatinya diselimuti rasa gelisah. Mungkinkah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi?

Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan.

'Hinata.'

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat." Pukul 10. A.M Sasuke mengecup dahi Hinata lembut.-pamitan untuk kuliah, setelah menyelesaikan sarapanya bersama Keluarga Uchiha tentunya.

"I-iya, hati-hati." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum melepas kepergian Sasuke untuk beberapa jam.

"Hahh.. pagi-pagi masih aja bermesraan, di depan rumah lagi." Kata Itachi mengejek. Dasar baka-aniki! Ngiri aja lu!

"Heh, baka Itachuuu! Gunakanlah Usiamu yang udah 'matang' buat nyari cewek! Dasar ga laku!" Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Ah, aku ini masih belum minat, bukan ga laku!" Timpal Itachi sambil membuka mobilnya-untuk bekerja di Uchiha Corp.

"Yeah, bukan kau yang gak minat. Tapi para cewek yang gak minat denganmu!" Sasuke menyeringai puas saat Itachi tak bisa menjawab ejekanya dan memilih membanting pintu mobil miliknya, lalu pergi ke perusahaan dengan tampang yang ditekuk.

'Hahhh gua ga pernah menang ama si baka-otouto.' Kata Itachi merana dalam hatinya.

Sasuke kemudian menatap Hinata dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat." Ujarnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha dengan menggunakan Mobil Hitam keluaran terbaru merk mobil ternama. Mobil sport.

.

.

.

Dari kaca mobil itu, tanpa Sasuke dan Hinata sadari, seseorang menyeringai sengit setelah mengamati apa yang mereka lakukan. Ini dia waktu yang tepat untuk menghancurkan pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

.

…**My Wife Is Hinata…**

Gaara tampak sibuk menelepon seorang Resepsionis hotel yang dari tadi gak beres-beres juga. Sudah satu jam Gaara menelepon satu Hotel ke hotel yang lain hanya untuk mencari kamar yang menurutnya pas. Dari pada ke Hotel ternama dan kamar yang kau mau gak ketemu lalu ke hotel lain buat nyari lagi, mending telepon, kan?

"Ohh.. nuansa Musim semi?" sang resepsionis bertanya heran.

"Yeah." Gaara menjawab ogah-ogahan.

"Bisakah aku mengubahnya hari ini juga dan langsung jadi?"

Sang resepsionis Hotel tampak berfikir sebentar. Kemudian ia menjawab;

"Maaf Sabaku-san, kami tidak bisa menyelesaikanya secepat i-" Tutt..tuttt..tutt..

Gaara membanting HaPenya kesal, ugh! Apa ga ada sih, Hotel yang dia inginkan di Konoha ini? Nyari Hotel yang bernuansa musim semi gitu aja kenapa susahnya kayak nyari cincin yang ilang di laut, sih?

Masih kesal, akhirnya Gaara menggunakan telepon rumah untuk menelepon hotel terakhir, pake hapenya yang baru aja di lempar ke lantai rasanya juga gak mungkin. Orang hp seharga jutaan itu kini dengan indahnya udah remuk kayak bangkai hp habis di injak-injak bentuknya.

Hotel Azura, menjadi pilihan terakhir Gaara.

"Iya, selamat siang, disini Hotel Azura. Dengan siapa saya bicara?"

"Gaara Sabaku."

"Baik, Sabaku-san. Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Aku pesan satu kamar yang bernuansa Musim semi."

"Ohh begitu, baiklah, kamar bernuansa musim semi sudah siap, nomor kamar itu 1821." Jawab Resepsionis itu memberikan informasi.

"Baik. Aku pesan itu."

"Untuk berapa hari, Sabaku-san?"

"Tujuh."

"Baik." Telepon ditutup.

Gaara mendesah pelan, akhirnya ada juga kamar yang memenuhi kriterianya. Sekarang, langkah berikutnya yang harus Gaara lakukan adalah….

.

.

.

.

.

"M-moshi-moshi?"

"Hay."

"H-hay.. . ini…"

"Gaara."

"Ohh! Gaara-kun!"

"Ya Hinata, ini aku, Gaara."

"A-ahh iya, tapi tumben G-gaara-kun telepon. Pa-pasti ada yang penting, ya?"

"Huh, kau ini. Tidak, aku telepon hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang, kau mau, kan?"

"Hmm.." Hinata tampak berfikir sebentar.

"D-dimana?"

"Di Hotel Azura. Kita bertemu disana."

"B-baiklah."

"Aku tunggu. satu jam lagi kau harus sampai ya."

"I-iya." Dan dengan jawaban iya di atas, Hinata memutuskan teleponya. Hahh makan siang dengan teman lamanya boleh juga. Namun siapa tahu, rencana licik di balik ajakan Gaara tersebut? Hanya Author dan Allah yang tahu. (hahahah ntar reader juga tahu sendiri XD *abaikan*)

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang pukul 12.04

Seorang gadis berambut biru tua tampak memasuki sebuah gedung yang bernama Hotel Azura. Mungkin Gaara akan mengajaknya makan di restoran hotel ini?

Yang katanya juga selain mempunyai Hotel, Azura's corp juga menyediakan restoran dalam hotelnya. Wahhh….

"Hinata!" Gaara melambaikan tangannya begitu pandangan matanya menangkap sosok yang ia tunggu dari tadi. Senyum tampak terukir lembut di sudut bibir pemuda Maroon itu. Ya, senyum yang hanya akan ia persembahkan untuk Hinata sampai kapanpun. Tak perduli walau gadis yang rencananya akan ia lamar pada bulan ini setelah ia kembali ke Jepang telah menjadi istri seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Cih!

"Ah, ma-maaf membuat Gaara-kun men-menunggu terlalu lama." Kata Hinata menunjukkan raut wajah menyesal, lalu duduk di dekat Gaara. yahh ia kan harus pulang ke apartemen Sasuke dulu sebelum kemari? Mana ada baju di rumah Uchiha Itu? Bu-bukan meremehkan lho…

"Ah tidak kok, aku juga baru saja sampai." Kata Gaara tersenyum. Matanya menatap Hinata dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Hinata tampak cantik sekali memakai sepatu ber-hak rendah berwarna putih dan memakai dress terusan panjang sampai lututnya. Tak mau bahunya begitu terekspos, ia memilih memakai cardigan berlengan panjang berwarna sama dengan dressnya yang berwarna biru muda cerah. Renda tampak menghiasi ujung rok yang dikenakan Hinata. Dan hanya satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikanya, adalah;

"Cantik." Gumam Gaara tak sadar dan terus memandangi Hinata yang kini merunduk malu mendengar perkataanya barusan.

Mata Gaara terus saja menatap tubuh Hinata dengan teliti, Hingga kini, mata jadenya berhenti tepat di perut Hinata yang sudah jelas sekali terlihat membesar. Meski kehamilanya baru dua bulan, tapi salahkan Sasuke yang mencekoki Hinata dengan makanan yang buanyak dan vitamin dengan alasan ia ingin Hinata dan bayinya tetap sehat.

Gaara menatap tajam perut Hinata, disanalah tumbuh benih seorang Uchiha Sasuke. ia tak akan membiarkan ini terlalu lama. Hari ini juga, Sasuke harus bersiap kehilangan anaknya dan Hinata, kehilangan calon bayinya yang akan mati. dan Hinata untuk jadi miliknya, milik Gaara Sabaku.

"Gaa-kun?" Hinata tampak ragu mengusap pipi Gaara, tapi Gimana lagi, dari tadi Gaara malah bengong dan nyuekin Hinata.

merasakan pipinya ada yang menyentuh, Gaara langsung tersentak dan sadar dari lamunanya.

"A-uh.. Hinata?" Gaara gelagapan.

"A-apa Gaara-kun ba-baik saja?" kata Hinata khawatir sambil menarik tanganya kembali.

"Ah, tidak, kau mau pesan makanan apa, Hinata?" Gaara langsung mengalihkan perhatian agar Hinata tak curiga, sial.

"A-ahh.. aku ikut Gaara-kun s-saja.." kata Hinata nurut.

"Hmm..bagaimana kalau kita pesan Steak, sphageti, humburger, Takoyaki, dan minumanya jus mangga, leci dan ah, soft drink. Bagaimana Hinata?" kata Gaara selesai ngoceh dan menaruh daftar menunya di meja.

Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"A-ano.. apa i-itu tidak kebanyakan, G-gaara-kun?" istri Sasuke itu hanya bisa nurut waktu Gaara menatapnya tajam begitu ia selesai berkomentar; itu berarti tak ada yang boleh menentang perkataanya.

Selesai dengan pelayan yang akan mengurus permintaan Gaara, kini pemuda keturunan Sabaku itu menatap Hinata lembut.

"Hinata, mau kau ikut aku sebantar sebelum makan kita siap? Klienku sudah menunggu di dalam hotel."

"K-klien?" Hinata mengernyit.

"Iya, dia dari Jerman, bisa ikut aku sebentar? Sekalian kau aku kenalkan." Kata Gaara lalu berdiri perlahan dan mengulurkan tanganya kepada Hinata untuk membantu gadis pujaanya itu berdiri.

Dan tanpa berfikir panjang, Hinata menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

.

"Hmm.. di-dia namanya siapa, Gaara-kun?" Hinata menatap pintu lift yang kini tertutup dan mengantarkan mereka menuju ke kamar bernomor 1821.

"Stevan." Jawab Gaara ngawur.

"O-ohh.." Hinata tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, dan entah engapa, Hinata malah gugup sekarang.

Mereka melewati lantai demi lantai dengan diam. Tak ada yang mau mebuka pembicaraan, lebih tepatnya tak tahu harus mengobrolkan apa. Hingga Gaara yang merasa jenggah denagn keadaan yang tiba-tiba jadi gak enak gini, mulai membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Sasuke, kemana?" kata Gaara menatap Hinata yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ohh.. di-dia kuliah." Jawab gadis pemalu itu.

"Hm." Dan, sekarang, diam adalah hal yang mendominasi.

**Ting….**

Pintu lift terbuka, kini mereka telah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju, lantai tiga. Segera saja, tangan pucat Gaara menggenggam lembut jemari Hinata dan mengajak wanita pujaanya itu keluar dari lift perlahan.

"E-eh?" Hinata sempat kaget, namun senyum lembut yang terukir di bibir Gaara seolah mengatakan bahwa 'tidak apa-apa.' Hingga membuatnya ikut tersenyum juga dan mengikuti langkah kaki Gaara yang menyusuri lantai Hotel tersebut, dan ini dia, kamar bernomor 1821.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Gaara sambil menarik Hinata lagi dan sedikit menghempaskannya di kasur kamar itu, Hinata awalnya agak terkejut, namun ia langsung terpesona melihat pemandangan yang ada. Kamar ini tidak seperti kamar di Hotel yang lain, kamar ini… cantik sekali! Dengan dekorasi di dindingnya yang menggambarkan suasana musim semi bunga Sakura. Seolah tersihir, Hinata melupakan Gaara yang kini tengah mengunci pintu kamar ini, dan melupakan Stevan. Ohh celakalah Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak bisa konsentrasi menyimak dosen Kakashinya yang tengah mengomentari tugas mahasiswa lain, yang difikirkan pemuda Uchiha itu hanya satu. Hinata. Bagaimana keadaan isterinya sekarang? Yahh Sasuke tahu, ia baru saja keluar selama beberapa jam untuk kuliah. Tapi sungguh, perasaanya ini ga bisa diajak toleransi. Dari tadi ia ga bisa melupakan Hinata. Ia gak tau kenapa, tapi hatinya ini makin gelisah saat ada sms masuk. Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke mengambil hapenya perlahan dari saku celananya dan membaca pesan singkat tersebut.

**From: Okaa-san.**

_**Sasuke, Hinata tadi pergi di ajak temanya. Mungkin makan siang. Kau jangan khawatirkan dia ya, sepertinya temanya itu baik kok. Kalau tidak Salah tadi saat Hinata-chan pamit, dia bilang, nama temanya itu Gaara.**_

_**Yahh hanya itu yang ibu mau sampaikan. Kau bisa telepon dia kalau masih khawatir. Oiya, jangan sms ibu dulu, ibu ada urusan.**_

_**Ibu.**_

Sasuke langsng terbelalak. Astaga, Hinata makan siang dengan Gaara? Tidak, tidak, Sasuke tidak cemburu. Tapi… tapi apa ini? Firasat ini….

Ahh kenapa Ibunya baru memberitahunya sekarang, sih!

"Kakashi!" dengan gak sopanya, Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung menyambar tasnya. Membuat semua teman seangkatanya menatapnya heran setelah ia berteriak-cukup keras. Yeah, kenapa dengan Uchiha yang satu ini?

"Apa, Sasuke?" Kakashi menghentikan komentarnya terhadap hasil tugas milik Chouji dan dengan malas melirik Sasuke. Yahh wajahnya aja juga udah males gitu. Kapan pernah serius?

"Aku minta Izin pulang, ada hal penting." Dan, tanpa menunggu dapat izin ato gak dari Kakashi. Sasuke langsung tancap gas meninggalkan kelas yang seisinya masih berbengong ria.

Yang langsung bersuara adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang tumben banget langsung cepet connect daripada temanya yang lain-termasuk Kakashi.

"Hoiiii Teme! Mau kemana!"

Tak menghiraukan Naruto dan teman-temanya yang masih kebingungan, Sasuke langsung berlari menuruni tangga kelas tempatnya menimba ilmu dan langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju parkiran. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Jadi orang elit itu kadang gak enak! Masa Cuma mau keluar dari kelasnya-Hukum aja harus lari selama lima menit full? Itu aja baru keluar dari gedung kampus. Lahh itu aja masih harus lari lagi ke tempat parkiran yang bejibun gedenya, Sasuke harus sabar liatin satu per satu mobil yang ada di sana dan membunyikan alaramnya.

Hahhhh! Menyebalkan!

.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu..,**

**Di Bandara Konohagakure.**

"Sial!" gadis berambut merah itu mengumpat. Dilihatnya jam di tanganya itu yang menunjukkan pukul 12.05.

"Aku bisa terlambat!" makinya pada supir yang menjemputnya di bandara. Dengan kesal, ia menyuruh supirnya itu untuk duduk di tempat duduk penumpang, dan ia yang mengemudikan mobil berwarna merah mencolok tersebut.

"Duduklah di belakang, biarkan aku yang nyetir!"

"T-tapi Non-,"

"Gak ada tapi-tapian, cepat! Nyawa taruhanya!" makin kesal aja karena supirnya yang ga mau ganti tempat duduk, ya terpaksa deh. gadis itu langsung menarik supirnya keluar dari mobil, dan ia bergegas masuk untuk menancapakan pedal gas dan meninggalkan sang supir disana yang hanya bisa mewek.

'Huaa nona muda meninggalkanku di bandara…!'

.

.

.

.

Tuttt….tutttt…tuuttttt….

"Ohh ayolah Hinata, angkat telefonku!" Sasuke semakin cemas memikirkan Hinata. Ohhh! Damn! Dimana Hinata? gak biasanya istrinya itu mengabaikan telefonya, setiap kali ia telefon atau sms, Hinata dengan cepat pasti mengangkat dan membalas smsnya. Tapi kali ini?

"Kami-sama…" Sasuke masih khawatir dengan Hinata, dilihatnya jalanan yang ia lalui untuk sedikit menghibur hatinya, namun Nihil. Ia malah semakin menghawatirkan istrinya yang pergi dengan Gaara. Arggghhh! Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin Tanya dimana mereka makan siang ke Mikoto, tapi ibunya itu sepertinya ga tau apa yang lagi terjadi. Ahhh! Dia malah non-aktifin hpnya dan pilih arisan ga jelas!

Saat Sasuke hendak menutup telefonya, ternyata telefon itu malah baru saja diangkat.

"H-halo! Hinata? Kau dimana? Apa kau tak apa-apa?" Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dengan satu tanganya yang membawa handphone dan di dekatkan ke telinga kirinya. lalau fokus mendengarkan orang di seberang telepon sana. Kok belum jawab pertanyaanya, ya?

"Hinata?"

"Oh, hai. Sasuke." Haa? Suara kalem Hinata sejak kapan jadi serak-besar gitu? Gak mungkin, kan, Hinata cowok? Hahaha gak mungkin kan?.

"Kau siapa?" Sasuke mengernyit.

"Dimana Hinata? kenapa hpnya kau baw-"

"Heyyy… Uchiha, sabarlah." Orang itu memotong perkataan Sasuke dan menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan seringai, gadis itu diikat di kasur tempat pemuda itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ohh Hinata? dia bersamaku. Kami di hotel." Jawab suara itu enteng.

"APA!" Suara Sasuke langsung melengking tinggi. memekakkan telinga beberapa pejalan kaki yang kebetulan Cuma lewat disamping mobilnya. Ckckckck.

"K-kau!" pasti ini Gaara!

"Hahaha, ya, Uchiha. aku Gaara. Sudah ya, kau mengganggu. aku mau bersenang-senang dengan istrimu. Ternyata istrimu menggoda juga. Daah Sasuke Uchiha!" Gaara menyeringai puas, hahaha tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai miliknya. Tidak akan ada!

Pemuda itu melirik sekilas paha putih Hinata yang disana telah terdapat darah yang mengalir melalui pangkal paha atasnya, ohh yeahhh…menyenangkan sekali, bukan?

"G-GAAARAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

_**Hahhh selesai juga, bagaimana Minna? : ) semoga ga mengecewakan, gomen ya, semoga reader ga terganggu dengan alurnya yang begitu cepat… *bungkuk* gomenasai…^^ **_

_**nah, sebenarnya fic ini belum mau Hika lanjutkan sebelum hika selesai UNAS, tapi karena melihat review yang mendukung, huuaaaaa hika jadi semangat! ^^ arigatou minnnaaaaaaa! *Hug reader satu2* :3 doakan Hika ya, besok Hika Try Out tingkat provinsi :"( sampai jumpa di chap depan ^^ *plakkk**_

_**Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(^_^*~My Wife Is Hinata~*^_^)**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Story By: Cahaya yang Bersinar Biru-Hikari No Aoi.**_

_**Rate: T-M.**_

_**Pairing: Sasuke U. X Hinata H.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…

Hai Minna, ini dia chapter 6! :3 Nah, udah pada nungguin, kan? Ya, kan? Hayo, ngaku! XD *Poke2 reader* #DITAMPAR# Hehehehe gomenasai ^^ ini dia fic Hika yang akan Hika lanjutin (insayaalah) sampe selesai. Soalnya Hika prihatin : ( Fic2 yang bagus2 tentang SasuHina malah banyak yang berhenti di tengah jalan. Yahh :( tapi Hika janji! Bakalan selesain fic ini sampe bener-bener Happy ending! Yeeyyyy xD *ABAIKAN* Hehehe yang rencananya Bakal Hika kasih satu konplik lagi, trus, bakalan selesai, deh! xD *digaplok* mungkin Cuma akan sampe chapter 10 kali, ya? O.o

Nyaa~ Hika juga minta doanya, Minna, karena tanggal **23 APRIL **ntar Hika **UASBN** hiks :'( Mohon doanya, ya! *plakk*

yoshh daripada banyak bacot! Mulai aja, yuk!

Yuukkk mareeee'! yang setuju, angkat matanya! XD *plak*.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke Uchiha: 23 Tahun.**

**Hinata Hyuuga: 21 Tahun.**

**Gaara Sabaku: 24 Tahun.**

**Naruto Uzumaki: 23 Tahun.**

**Sakura Haruno: 22 Tahun.**

**Mikoto Uchiha: 51 Tahun.**

**Fugaku Uchiha: 55 Tahun.**

**Itachi Uchiha: 25 Tahun.**

**Hiasi Hyuuga: 55 Tahun.**

**TenTen: 23 Tahun.**

**Neji Hyuuga: 25 Tahun.**

Balasan Review:

.

.

**Nao-Shi Caelum: ** Hai.. salam kenal Nao-shi-san =) disini Hinata dkk uda Hika jelasin diatas, ^^ mmm.. masalah Hinata kenapa gak kuliah, insyaalah bakalan Hika jelasin di chapter depan ^_^ ini udah Hika update, maaf ya kalau semakin jelek ^^ makasih udah mampir! ^w^

**Aiza-chan Kim: **nyaaa~ XD mau tau jawabanya? *plakk* hehe ini bakalHika jelaskan dibawah ini, dibaca yaaa! XD *disantet* makasih udah review dan baca fic Hika, gomen kalau semakiiinnnnnn gajelas *bungkuk*

**Zae-hime: **Mmhh kalau itu, Tanya aja ama Gaara, kenapa dia jahat XO Hika juga ga tau! *digaplok* mmh itu karena, Gaara udah terobsesi gitu pengen milikin Hinata seutuhnya tanpa perduli kalau Hinata udah Nikah ^_^ ahh sebenarnya dia baik kok, Cuma karena gak relanya aja Hinata jadi milik Sasuke XD *sama aja*

makasih ya udah mampir : )

**Yukio Hisa: ** nyaaa! Nama 'HISA' kita sama XD *gaada yang nanya* hmm… a-ano, gomen itu.. kemarin emang Hika lagi suka ngomong 'maaf' : ( kalau sekarang, Hika suka teriak-teriak, yeeyyy! XD *abaikan anak autis ini* ohh tenang, jawaban dari pertanyaan Yukio-san ada di chap ini XD dan hika uda update ^^ *?* Mmhh tapi Hika minta maaf kalau adegannya gak nyentuh dan gak menghayati ya : ( arigatou udah mapir…

**Sasuhina-caem: ** haiiii Caem-saannnn! XD *sok akrab* #Timpuked* ahh gpp, habis tangan Hika gatel kalau ga ngetik fic : ( *plak* mhh arigatou ya doanya, Caem-san, karena doanya, akhirnya Hika bisa melaksanakan TRY OUT tingkat Provinsi dengan nilai yang memuasssskaaaannnnnn! *digoreng* XD hehe apakah Humornya kerasa? Hika mau minta maaf, karena di cgapter ini, Humornya dikittt ahkan bisa dibilang ga ada, gomen ya Caem-san, tapi Hika janji chapter depan bakalan Hika kasih Humornya! ^_^ *plak* makasih udah mampir : ) gomen ne, Kali ini makin hancur.

**Hana: **Gaara ngituin Hinata! XO *taboked* yosh biar ga penasaran, baca aja ya ^^ *tampared* arigatou udah mampir, maaf kalau dichapter ini Makin sangat ga jelas *bungkuk*

**R: AMINNNNN! *?*** mhh kalau gitu Hika panggil anda dengan R-san, ya ^^ *plakk* yoshh ayo kita mulai rajin bakar buku-ralat, makin rajin membuka buku aja tanpa dipelajari XD *aliran sesat* khekhekhe bagaimana TO dan UASnya? Moga memuaskan, amin, ^^ habis ini kita Hiatus yuk dari FFN! *digaplok* bentar lagi UNAS T_T whaaa! *abaikan* tapi arigatou udah mampir ^^ maaf jikalau sangat mengecewakan

**Lavender Hime Chan: ** HEHHH! Iya nih! Siapa author yang gak bertanggung jawab yang buat fic jelek kaya gini! : *plakk* yang pasti bukan saya, lho! Authornya! XD *digantung*

Nyaa gomen ne. hime-san : ( Hika gak bermaksud membuat Hime-san benci ama Gaara-kun *plak* mmhh sebenarnya dia baik, tapi karena sayang… cinta itu buta lagu miliknya arma*Disembelih* karena dibuatin ama cinta + ga rela karena Hinata nikah aja, dia ampe gitu : ) alasanya Hika tulis di chap ini, semoga ga mengecewakan ya.. terimakasih udah mampir ^^

**Sanghyun Kim137: **o-ohh jadi begitu tohh ^^ *mangut2* #plak# ahh gpp kok, Sanghyun-san ^^ Hika ngerti… *? Ngerti apaan coba?*

Konfliknya agak berat 10 ton dikit kok ^^ *ngawur* engga, insyaaalah gak berat XD *PLAK* mmh itu karena Gaara pengen…. Hehe baca aja chap ini XD *DISANTET* Hihi makasih ya udah mampir, senang Fic hika bisa menghibur : ) gomen kalau chapter ini sangat berantakan dan jelek *bungkuk*

**Farah Kimuza: **Ahh arigatou pujianya ^^ Hinata Cuma dikasih ehem-ehem kok *plakk* jawabanya ada di chap ini dibaca ya! *GUBRAKK* mhh makasih udah mapir, salam kenal Farah-san! ^^ nb: Hinata gak akan kenapa2 Kalau bayinya…. *plakk*

**Shiera Lee: **ini dia kelanjutanya, Shiera-san! XD *PLAK*

Ahh sama aja, kok, Hika juga ga bisa bahasa jepang u,u *gaada yang nanya* semoga di chapter ini, Shiera-san terhibur ^^ maaf kalau ceritanya jadi 'ajaib bin ajaub' XD *PLAKKK*

Terimakasih udah mampir! =)

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimotto-senpai.**

**Warning!: Garing, au, typo, ooc, gaje, lebay, eyd ga jelas, jelek, Bahasa Suka2 gue, dll! Seperti yang saya katakana diatas, cerita saya di chap ini makin banyak TYPO dan Jelek Luar biasa! Adegan sama sekali gak menghayati! **

.

.

.

**If you not like?  
>don't read!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara Sabaku hanya bisa menekuk lututnya dibawah dinginya badai pasir yang melanda Sunagakure malam ini. Badai jika kau makin jauh melangkahkan kakimu untuk memasuki gurun pasir yang amat luas itu. Dan hanya orang bodoh yang mau mati konyol disana.

Namun, rasa Dingin dan sakit yang mendera tubuhnya saat ini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang rasanya seperti terus menghujam dalam hatinya terus-menerus.

Ya, Rasa sakit yang amat dalam saat kau mengetahui bahwa orang yang selama ini merawatmu adalah pembunuh dari ayah dan ibumu sendiri, sakit bukan? Saat kau mengetahui semua itu?. Brengsek.

"K-kau tega." Lirih bocah berusia Enam tahun itu sambil memeluk lututnya erat-erat. Menangis dalam diam ditempat itu, sendirian. Ya, ini semua karena dendam dari Guren-adik dari almarhum ayah Gaara. Gadis yang selalu terobsesi untuk bisa membunuh ayah dan ibu Gaara semenjak kedatanganya ke Suna. Karena alasan apalagi, kalau bukan jabatan sebagai direktur Sabaku Corporation yang mau ia rebut? Perempuan picik!. Yang tak habis Gaara fikir, mengapa perempuan iblis itu mau merawatnya? Sempat terbesit di benak bocah Sabaku itu mengapa ia tak membunuhnya saja? Mengapa ia malah merawatnya? Apa ia tidak tega melihat bocah yang baru berusia dua tahun saat itu selalu dirundung kesedihan saat ia melihat sendiri kematian orang tuanya dengan kedua bola matanya? Hey! Sejak kapan wanita berhati iblis itu memiliki perasaan iba? Mungkin wanita itu menganggap tak akan ada gunanya jika ia membunuhnya-membunuh Gaara Sabaku kecil waktu itu. Ya, masuk akal.

"Aku bersumpah." Katanya sendiri di tempat itu, tak tahu berkata dan berbicara kepada siapa. Yang ia tahu, ia ditempat itu hanya ada dia sendiri. Digurun padang pasir-jauh sangat jauh diluar rumahnya.

"Bahwa aku, akan membunuhmu, Guren!" teriaknya sambil menggenggam erat-erat butiran pasir yang ada di genggamanya dengan kuat. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh perempuan picik itu kelak saat ia bisa melakukan semua itu dengan tangannya sendiri, tanpa campur tangan orang lain.

"A-ano…" Gaara kecil terkesiap, astaga! Ada orang disini!. Dengan secepat kilat, pemuda itu langsung mendongak dan menatap gadis kecil yang umurnya sekitar tiga tahun-tengah berdiri merunduk di hadapanya. Hahh untunglah dia bukan Guren, kalau ia Guren, maka matilah Gaara detik itu juga, karena wanita iblis itu suka sekali memukul dan menganiaya Gaara walau bocah itu tak bersalah sama sekali. Sial!.

Gaara menatap tajam gadis yang masih merunduk dihadapanya saat ini. Apa yang ia lakukan tengah malam begini? Berbahaya bukan untuk gadis itu-dan baginya, malam-malam begini diluar rumah? apalagi Cuaca yang sangat dingin dan badai yang bergemuruh adalah hal yang menominasi saat ini. Bahaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Gaara sebisa mungkin menghapus jejak air matanya yang mengalir tanpa harus diperhatikan oleh gadis itu. Mengusap air matanya perlahan dengan punggung tanganya, dan berdiri di hadapan Hinata sambil membersihkan celananya yang kotor terkena pasir.

Hinata semakin merunduk, anak di depanya ini sepertinya tidak baik hati. Begitu dingin dan tidak ramah. Tapi bagimana lagi, ia tersesat sekarang. bukankah Beruntung ia bisa menemukan seseorang di tempat Ini-yang semoga saja bisa membantunya keluar dari gurun pasir ini dan mengantarkanya ke tempat teman ayahnya yang berada di pusat kota Suna.

"A-ano… a-aku... Hinata H-hyuuga," jawab Hinata kecil sambil mengulurkan tanganya-berniat menjabat tangan si Sabaku Gaara kecil. Kenalan dulu gak apa-apa, kan? Seperti kata pepatah, tak kenal, maka tak sayang. Benar? Hinata hanya ingin memulai pertemanan yang baik dengan siapapun. Mencoba menjadi teman yang baik. Dan semoga saja, ini adalah awal pertemanan yang bai-.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Gaara acuh dan mengalihkan pandanganya dari si Gadis cilik Hyuuga.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku." Katanya dingin.

Hinata makin merunduk. Salahnya apa? A-apa tadi ada yang salah dalam kata-katanya?

"Gom-Gomenasai, uhmm…" 

"Gaara."

"A-ahh, Gomenasai Gaara-kun," Hinata mulai mendongakkan sedikit wajahnya hanya untuk melihat wajah teman barunya, Gaara.

"A-aku disini tersesat,"

"Hn? Tersesat?" Gaara melirik Hinata tajam dari sudut matanya. Mata Jade-nya sempat melihat ketakutan yang amat dalam menghinggapi gadis itu. Seingatnya, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat 'Nona kecil' ini. Siapa dia?

"Pasti kau bukan orang sini,"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"A-aku dari Konohagakure, G-gaara-kun," Hinata meremas sedikit Yukata putih bermotif Lily yang ia kenakan malam itu. Baju yang panjang nan hangat itu ternyata tak cukup mampu untuk menghangatkan tubuh Hinata, karena tetap aja putri pertama Hiasi Hyuuga itu sangat kedinginan.

"Pantas." Gaara membenarkan pendapatnya.

"Ikut aku, ku antar kau kembali ke Suna."

Hinata menatap Gaara bingung.

"Me-memangnya k-kita berada di l-luar Suna?"

"Iya, bodoh. Kita berada di kawasan padang pasir di luar Suna." Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, meninggalkan Hinata yang kini masih kesusahan mengikutinya dari belakang karena pasir yang ia injak seperti menghisapnya!.

"G-gaara-kun!" Hinata kecil terjatuh. Pasir yang menyusahkanya untuk berjalan kini malah semakin menghisapnya Dan menyeretnya ke bawah saat ia semakin berontak dan berusaha keluar dari sana.

Gaara menoleh, menatap Hinata yang kini menggapai-gapaikan tanganya-berusaha meminta tolong kepada Gaara yang kini terbelalak kaget.

Pasir Hisap!.

"H-Hinataaa!" Gaara langsung mendekati Hinata dan menarik gadis itu secepat mungkin sebelum Hisapan di pasir itu semakin melebar. Sial! Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya? Kalau badai seperti ini, harusnya ia tahu bahwa akan banyak pasir Hisap yang muncul! Sial!.

"Ulurkan tangan Kirimu!" Gaara mulai mundur, Pasir hisapnya semakin membesar! Sialaaaannnnnn!.

"Tidak b-bisa, Hiks," Hinata mulai menangis, pasir hisap itu terus menariknya, membuatnya semakin terperosot kebawah dan tak bisa bergerak.

"Kau bisa!" Gaara kecil mengulurkan tanganya, berusaha menarik tangan Hinata yang terus terulur minta bantuan kepadanya.

"Gaara-kun!"

"Ulurkan lagi, Hinata!"

"Hiks… ti-tidak bisa!" Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia sangat takut, pasir hisap itu kini telah menariknya sampai sebatas lututnya, apa ia akan mati disini? Tidak, ia tidak mau!.

"Ulurkan!" kata Gaara lagi sambil terus berusaha menarik tangan mungil Hinata. dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Hinata mengulurkan tanganya-menyambut uluran bantuan Gaara. Dan, Hup! Gaara menangkapnya. Menangkap tangan Hinata dan menariknya keluar dari pasir hisap itu. Namun, menariknya ternyata tak semudah seperti author menulis fic ini, (?) Pasir itu terasa semakin menarik Hinata lebih kuat, membuat bocah enam tahun itu kuwalahan.

"Hinata!"

"Hiks… G-gaara-kun!" Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tanganya. Berusaha keluar dari pasir yang terus-menerus menyeretnya untuk tertimbun di pasir itu hidup-hidup. Tidak mau!.

Gaara kecil menarik Hinata sekuat tenaga, menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan … berat. Namun ia tidak boleh menyerah, kalau ia melepaskan gadis itu, maka ia akan menyaksikan sendiri orang-orang terdekatnya mati di depan kepalanya sendiri. Itu tidak akan lagi, tidak!.

Gaara semakin kuat menarik Hinata, hingga bocah berusia tiga tahun itu keluar dari Pasir hisap, dan…

BRUKKKK!

Hinata jatuh menindih Gaara, ia berhasil keluar dari pasir hisap itu, ini semua berkat bantuan Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, hiks," Hinata memeluk Gaara erat, sangat berterimakasih pada Gaara dan juga masih merasa trauma karena nyawanya hampir saja melayang.

"Hah." Hinata berhenti menangis dan menatap Gaara-dibawahnya dan memandangnya bingung. Gaara tadi, bilang apa?.

"Hahaha," Gaara malah tertawa, membuat Hinata semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"G-gaara-kun?"

"Haha, tidak apa-apa, kita selamat." Kata Gaara sambil mengusap air mata Hinata dengan punggung tanganya dan memeluk Gadis itu erat, yang dipeluk hanya bisa gelagapan karena kaget, kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba memeluknya?.

"Ku antar kau ke Suna sekarang," Lanjutnya sambil melonggarkan pelukanya perlahan. Dan, Hinata mulai menyimpulkan; jangan menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja. Kini Hinata tahu, bahwa Gaara tak sedingin yang ia kira, ternyata Gaara adalah pribadi yang hangat.

"A-arigatou,"

.

.

.

**End Of Flashback**

.

.

.

.

"Mati saja, kau Gaara!" Sasuke mengeram kesal. Pemuda Sabaku itu benar-benar kelewat batas sekarang. Apa maksudnya dengan 'Menikmati' Hinata, hah? Oh, Sasuke tahu, ternyata Ia sudah bosan hidup rupanya! Baiklah, kalau itu yang dimau pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu, Sasuke akan mengabulkan keinginan laki-laki bajingan itu dengan sesegera mungkin. Kalau ia bertemu dengan Gaaara, Sasuke bersumpah akan langsung memukul pemuda itu sampai tulang-tulangnya remuk dan patah. Meski ia harus berakhir dipenjara, pun Sasuke tak masalah, asal pemuda itu bisa hancur-lebur menjadi kepingan debu ditanganya sendiri. Tak akan ia maafkan pemuda yang sudah melukai Hinata-isterinya tersebut.

Sasuke mendecak kesal. Dilemparnya hape canggih berwarna hitam itu disamping kursi kemudinya.

"Oh Tuhan!" serunya frustasi dengan menjambak rambut Ravenya sendiri dengan kuat. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tak memiliki satu petunjuk apapun tentang keberadaan Hinata. bagaimana ia bisa melecak keberadaan Hinata-isteri tercintanya? itu.

'Kami-sama… berikanlah aku petunjuk.' Sasuke berdoa dalam hati, ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa. Hinata lecet sedikitpun ia tak mau hal itu terjadi, ya Tuhan… semoga laki-laki berengsek itu tak melakukan apapun pada Istrinya dan juga calon bayinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shit!" Tayuya mengerem mendadak mobilnya gara-gara lampu lalulintas di pinggir jalan-Satsuki yang berada sebelah kiri itu mendadak berwarna merah.

"Holly shit!" ia masih memaki-maki. Arghhh sekarang bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya menemukan Sasuke Uchiha? Arghhh ia tak pernah bermaksud membuat pernikahan mereka seperti ini, ia hanya mau memberitahu Gaara bahwa Hinata sudah bersuami, maksudnya, agar Gaara berhenti mengejar Hinata, tapi celaka dua belas, ia harusnya tahu sikap egois Gaara yang tak mau apa dan siapapun menghalangi rencananya!. Aargggh!.

"Sasuke-ah!" Tayuya langsung mengambil handphone android yang tergeletak begitu saja di jok samping kemudinya. Disambarnya hape berwarna Hitam itu dengan cepat, dan mencari nama sebuah kontak. Sasuke Uchiha dan langsung menelepon pemuda tersebut. Ohh ayolah angkat, Sasuke, ini demi keselamatan Isterimu!.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Hinata?" Gaara berkata lirih sambil mengusap pipi Hinata yang memucat. Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya bisa tergolek lemah dan tak sadarkan diri di ranjang hotel Azura-karena ulah Gaara yang pasti bisa ditebak.

Karena apa lagi kalau bukan minuman penggugur kandungan yang satu jam lalu ia berikan kepada Hinata hingga gadis itu jadi lemah tak berdaya sekarang karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa yang mendera rahimnya?.

"Aku sakit." Lanjutnya sambil memeluk erat tubuh lemah Hinata dengan erat.

"Aku ingin memilikimu, aku ingin menikahimu, aku berusaha keras bangkit dari keterpurukanku karenamu," katanya lalu mengambil jeda. "Tapi kenapa kau malah memilih bocah brengsek Uchiha itu, Hinata?".

"Tahukah kau betapa sakitnya hatiku karena rencanaku untuk melamarmu gagal saat Tayuya memberi tahuku kalau kau sudah menikah?" Gaara masih saja berbicara pada Hinata, seolah-olah gadis itu mendengarkanya.

"Maafkan aku, ini semua ku lakukan demi cinta kita Hinata. kita akan mulai lagi dari awal." Lanjutnya sambil mengeratkan lagi pelukanya pada tubuh Hinata yang semakin lemas. Satu jam lagi, Gaara. Ya, tinggal satu jam lagi sampai janin dalam rahim Hinata benar-benar keguguran. Gaara harus bersabar selama satu jam lagi. 'Hahaha satu jam lagi, Uchiha, setelah obat itu benar-benar bereaksi secara total, kau akan segera kehilangan bayimu, hahaha, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada calon malaikat kecilmu itu, Uchiha. Karena sampai kapanpun-selama aku masih hidup, tak akan ku biarkan Hinata mengandung benih dari siapapun kecuali aku!' batin Gaara penuh kemenangan.

"Lalu, selama kita menunggu satu jam datang, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang, Hinata-chan?" Gaara Sabaku mulai menyeringai lebih kejam. Ohh tidak. Sepertinya fikiranya sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi! Gaara akan benar-benar 'menikmati' tubuh Hinata sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian, Tangan kekar pemuda Sabaku itu melepaskan pelukanya dengan Hinata secara perlahan. Kemudian, diusapnya lagi pipi Hinata dengan lembut menggunakan telapak tanganya.

"Kau benar-benar cantik," Puji Gaara sambil menyeringai puas. Sebentar lagi, Hinata akan menjadi Nona Hinata Sabaku-miliknya. Hanya miliknya seorang. Dan jika itu terjadi, tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanya, termasuk Uchiha Sasuke dan seluruh keluarganya sekalipun.

Sasuke… cepatlah datang!.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Ya, kau ini siapa? Aku sedang buru-buru," Sasuke mendecak kesal. Baru juga beberapa menit yang lalu telfonya dengan Gaara terputus, sekarang malah ada yang telfon, orang tak dikenal lagi! Gak tau apa, kalau dia lagi buru-buru pake banget?.

"Aku tahu, mencari isterimu, eh?"

Sasuke terbelalak. Bagaimana perempuan ini bisa tahu kalau ia tengah mencari Hinata? apakah perempuan ini adalah salah satu anggota yang berkomplot juga dengan Gaara? Ohh, Sasuke tahu, pasti wanita ini ingin mempermainkanya dengan mengulur waktu agar Gaara dapat melancarkan aksinya terhadap isterinya.

"Siapa kau? Komplotan Gaara juga, eh?" Sasuke kembali membalas perkataan si penelefon misterius itu. Cih! Cepetan dong!.

"Yah, bisa dibilang mantan komplotan dan sekarang pemberontak," jawab gadis itu santai.

"Aku Tayuya, sahabat Gaara. Uchiha." Lanjutnya.

"Tayuya? Sahabatanya? Jadi kau pasti tahu-."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu semua rencana Gaara, karena dari akulah, dia tahu alamat rumahmu dan yang lain."

"Jadi kau penyebab semua ini, hah!" Sasuke semakin tampak emosi, terbukti dengan nada bicaranya yang mulai naik satu oktav. Sial! Maunya apa, sih perempuan ini? Sasuke berjanji, kalau sampai dia bertemu dengan perempuan ini, ia akan memukul wajahnya. Tak perduli

karena ia seorang perempuan atau apalah, Sasuke akan tetap memukulnya!. Camkan itu.

"Hey Uchiha, sabarlah." Tayuya menjauhkan telefon itu sebentar dari telinganya. Cih, suara Sasuke kalau berteriak ternyata sama dengan si brisik temanya yang berambut Kuning itu. Menyebalkan.

"Lalu apa maumu, hah? Uang? Berapa yang kau minta? Sebutkan!" Sasuke mencengkram setir mobilnya dengan sangat erat. Grrr! Demi sewa Jashin yang di sembah Hidan, Sasuke semakin pengen nonjok tu perempuan.

"Woww, Money? Oh yeah, I like it! Tapi sayang, informasiku kali ini tidak akan ku jual dengan uang." Jawab Tayuya. Hah, udah ketahuan kalau tu cewek nyebelin emang cewek matre alias mata duitan!.

"Cih, lalu apa, hah? Cepat katakan!" Sasuke mulai kehabisan kesabaran, cihh! Perempuan ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal setengah kilo-ralat, setengah mati!.

"Posisimu sekarang dimana?" Tayuya masih berkata dengan santai, seolah ia yakin bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Di jalan Satsuki, Konoha central park." Sasuke menjawab dengan ketus.

"Kau tahu, kan, Hotel Azura?"

"Ya, memang kena-" Sasuke terbelalak. Apa mungkin hotel itu…

"Apa Hinata disana?" Lengkingan suara Sasuke kembali terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya, cihh! Sialan, kali ini Gaara benar-benar sangat keterlaluan!.

Dan, Tayuya harus menjauhkan lagi handphone kesayanganya itu dari telinganya, menurut infornmasinya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang pendiam dan irit ngomong. Lalu sejak kapan tu pemuda berambut pantat sejenis unggas tersebut jadi suka tereak-tereak?.

"Segeralah menuju ke tempat itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Waktumu hanya tinggal kurang dari satu jam dari sekarang-mungkin?" Jawab Tayuya setelah berhasil memastikan bahwa telinganya tak menjadi tuli karena lengkingan suara dari Sasuke.

"Haha, kau fikir Gaara akan meledakkan tempat itu, hah? Dengan bom?" Sasuke mentertawakan kata-kata Tayuya, namun pemuda itu kini ternyata tengah melajukan Mobilnya dengan cepat setelah beberapa waktu lalu menghidupkan mesin mobil mahalnya tersebut begitu mendengar Tayuya memberikan sebuah informasi. Kami-sama mengabulkan doanya.

"Lebih parah," Tayuya mulai mengikuti mobil Sasuke yang ternyata kebetulan lewat di depanya. Tayuya mengikuti Mobil hitam ber-plat nomor cantik itu karena ia yakin, itu mobil Sasuke yang ber-plat S4 SU K3. Sudah kelihatan, bukan, dari platnya saja?. Hn, kebetulan juga ternyata ia berada di jalan Satsuki- Konoha central park.

"Heh, apa maksudmu?" Sasuke semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya. Sialan, apa yang akan Gaara lakukan pada Hinata dalam waktu satu jam? Tidak bisa, ia harus bertindak cepat untuk menyelmatkan Hinata dan calon anaknya.

"Bodoh, Gaara mungkin sudah memberi Hinata minuman penggugur kanndungan, Stupid. Dan reaksi penuh untuk menggugurkan calon bayimu adalah dua jam, jika dua di kurang satu, pasti hasilnya akan jadi satu jam, bukan? Itu sisa waktumu untuk menyelamatkan anakmu dan, well, isterimu juga, mungkin." Tayuya mengakhiri ocehan panjangnya dan mulai memacu laju mobilnya agar lebih cepat, sial, Sasuke mulai ngebut di jalan raya yang sangat padat dengan mobil dan kendaraan lain seperti ini. Mana ini adalah jam istirahat-makan siang, lagi.

CTARRRR!

CKIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!

Bagai tersambar petir yang maha dahsyat di siang hari, Sasuke secara tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak mobilnya yang sudah berkecepatan di 120 KM/JAM. Dan hal itu ternyata sukses membuat Tayuya ikut mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak dan kepalanya mendapat bunga gratis, yakni terbentur setir akibat ulah pemuda Uchiha ini. Ashhhhhh! Sialan! Apa-apaan sih, Sasuke ini!.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha!" Tayuya memaki Sasuke di seberang telepon sana-yang tentu saja Sasuke masih belum menyaadari bahwa Tayuya tepat berada di belakangnya. Dan Sasuke lebih memilih menulikan telinganya terhadap caci-maki Tayuya dan ia tak mau tahu alasan apa yang membuat perempuan itu mengumpat kepadanya.

Sasuke tetap tak memberikan respon. Suami sah dari Hinata Hyuuga itu hanya bisa

Terdiam dan membeku layaknya patung. Hapenya yang semula ia genggam erat demi mengorek informasi lebih jauh deri Tayuya, tiba-tiba saja merosot dari tanganya. Seolah tanganya itu tak mampu memegang berat handphonenya tersebut. Hi-hinata… ini pasti tidak mungkin, kan?.

"TINN! TIN! TINNNNNNNNNNN!" Sasuke langsung tersadar dari keterkejutanya akan informasi dari Tayuya dan segera menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang lewat kaca spion yang berada di sisi kanan mobilnya. Oh Shit! Sekarang malah banyak mobil yang antri karena ulahnya seenak udel memberhentikan mobil di tengah jalan.

"Hoyy! Ini bukan jalan nenek moyangmu! Aku buru-buru, brengsek!" sempat Sasuke dengar sebuah makian dari seorang bapak-bapak yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari kaca pengemudi dan secara tak langsung menyuruhnya untuk cepat bergerak. Tak mau menggubris

semua cacian yang ditujukan kepadanya itu, Sasuke kini menancapkan Gas mobilnya dan segera melaju cepat-menghindari semakin banyaknya orang yang meneriakinya dengan hujatan- dan Meninggalkan Tayuya yang kini malah menjadi amukan para pengantri pengguna jalan umum karena tak kunjung bergerak gara-gara memegangi kepalanya.

"SASUKE UCHIHAAAAA!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara tampak menyeringai semakin puas dengan hasil karyanya.

Dikecupnya lagi leher jenjang Hinata dengan lembut dan mulai menggigitinya dengan perlahan. Mencium aroma wangi bagikan bayi yang menguar dari tubuh mungil Hinata. benar-benar memabukkan sekali wanita ini.

Dengan perlahan, dijilatnya terus leher yang sudah bertebaran warna merah itu dengan rakus, mencicipi manisnya kulit sang wanita yang seolah tak pernah membuatnya bosan dan ingin terus menjamahnya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Hinata ini seperti Narkoba yang membuatnya kecanduan dan terus ketagihan dibuatnya untuk selalu mencicipinya.

"Ngh~." Tanpa Sadar, Hinata melenguh. Bukan, ini bukan karena ulah Gaara yang mencobanya untuk tergugah dan bergairah untuk melalukan hal yang sangat terlarang. Namun, lenguhan Hinata ini karena sakit yang amat sangat yang mendera bagian Rahim dan kewanitaanya. Rasanya seperti di hujam dengan ribuan pisau dan benda tajam lain. Meski sudah tak sadarkan diri, Hinata tetap bisa merasakanya, rasa sakit yang luar biasa-yang mungkin juga akan bisa merenggut nyawaya.

"Kau menikmatinya, Hinata?" Gaara yang mengiranya sebagai lenguhan kenikmatan tak mampu lagi untuk semakin melebarkan seringaianya. Ahh benar-benar Menggoda. Batin Gaara. Dikecupnya lagi pipi pucat Hinata dan melumat bibirnya kemudian. Menyesap rasa manis Saliva Hinata dan mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut sang Gadis saat ia berhasil membuka mulut itu dengan sangat mudah.

"Ngghh.." Gaara mengeram pelan saat dirasakanya organ intimnya semakin membesar disaat ia mulai semakin berani menjelajahi setiap senti tubuh menggoda milik Hinata. dengan gerakan yang lembut, Gaara melepaskan ciuman panasnya perlahan, hingga akhirnya malah membuat sebuah benang saliva sukses menetes keluar dari mulut keduanya begitu kedua bibir itu saling terpisah.

Lalu, tangan kirinya terangkat untuk memastikan masih berapa lama lagi waktunya untuk bersenang-senang dengan Hinata.

"Mhh, jangan khawatir, sayang, kita masih memiliki 48 menit lagi." Kata Gaara kembali menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Tanpa kelembutan lagi, disingkapnya cardigan berwarna biru itu beserta dressnya Hingga terlepas dari tubuh mulus Hinata yang seolah tanpa cela. Diamatinya lagi tubuh Hinata mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, sampai akhirnya,

Mata Jadenya kini menatap payudara Hinata-dengan mata terbelalak-yang kini masih terbungkus oleh bra-nya yang berwarna Putih sadar, Digerakkanya tangan kekar milik Gaara untuk menyentuh benda lembut yang sangat terlarang untuknya itu dengan perlahan. I-ini…

astaga.. tak pernah Gaara bayangkan sebelumnya bahwa dada Hinata akan sebesar ini ukuranya, ini sangat menggoda!. Ditelungkupkannya telapak tanganya setelah ia berhasil menyentuh dada indah itu dengan sempurna, Aahhh Sial, tanganya tak cukup mampu menelangkup payudara yang besar itu. 'Ohh Hinata, sampai kapan kau akan membuatku gila dengan semua ini?'.

Gaara kemudian malah meremas rambutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya-yang masih terbalut rapi dengan sepatu adidas berwarna putih susu itu untuk memasuki pintu masuk hotel Azura dengan sangat tergesa-gesa dan langkah kaki yang cepat. Diarahkanya mata Onyxnya untuk mencari tempat beradanya si resepsionis Hotel tersebut begitu dirinya telah melewati pintu masuk.

**Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Ckiiittttt…..! Tap Tap Tap Cckkkkiiiiiiiiiit! Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap**

Sesekali, Suara berdecit terdengar pelan akibat suara keras yang ditimbulkan oleh sepatu Sasuke yang bergesekan dengan lantai Hotel itu. dan tingkahnya yang sempat mengalihkan perhatian para pengunjung Hotel yang sepertinya sedikit merasa terganggu dengan suara berdecit yang dilakukan oleh pemuda yang tengah berlari itu. Namun Sasuke tak perduli, dengan cepat, pemuda Uchiha itu langsung menghampiri meja Resepsionis yang tepat Lima meter di depanya, dan tak memperdulikan jeritan para korban yang tanpa sengaja ia tabrak demi menuju ke meja bercat Cokelat muda mengkilap itu.

"Hey!" katanya pada seorang gadis yang tengah memainkan pulpen-mengetuk-ngetukkan pena hitam itu- di meja kerjanya tersebut setelah tanganya berhasil memegang ujung meja yang tingginya hampir sejajar dengan tulang rusuknya .

Teriakan dari Sasuke ternyata berhasil Membuat si cewek-Resepsionis mengalihkan perhatianya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke, lalu akhirnya malah tersenyum ramah pada sang tamu-melayani pengunjung yang datang ke hotel ini-yap, prosedur.

"Ahh, gomenasai, Selamat datang di Hotel Azura, tuan, adakah hal yang dapat kami ban-."

"Tunjukkan aku kamar tempat beradanya Hinata Hyuuga dan Gaara Sabaku!" Sasuke langsung menyentak resepsionis berambut Cokelat itu dengan galak, wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan keramah-tamahan sedikitpun. Gadis bermata Cokelat itu-yang ternyata namanya adalah Ayame, kini hanya bisa memudarkan senyumnya perlahan dan berganti dengan kegugupan dan ketakutan. Yeah, itu Dapat Sasuke lihat dari bahunya yang kini mulai bergetar.

Dengan menelan ludah secara terpaksa, Ayame harus bersusah payah mengatakan kalimat dibawah ini. Yahh… hanya kalimat yang isinya penolakan sederhana, sih. Namun apakah kau masih bisa mengatakan kata-kata ini jika di depanmu ada orang asing yang tidak kau kenal tengah memelototimu dan gelagatnya seperti tengah mengancam keselamatanmu? Parahnya lagi, kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kau hanya akan semakin dituntut untuk tetap menghormatinya. jika melawan? Tiada guna, tamu yang akan tetap menang.

"Ma-maaf, Tuan, tapi, per-peraturan d-di hotel kami, ka-kami tidak bisa mem-."

"Kau bodoh, dungu, atau apa, hah? Ini taruhanya nyawa!" Sasuke kembali menyentak Ayame, hingga membuat gadis itu semakin menciut nyalinya hanya untuk bersuara dan menjawab setiap bentakan Sasuke. Meski Ayame yakin bahwa ia jauh lebih tua daripada Sasuke dan mampu menyentak balik, tapi pekerjaanya inilah yang terus menuntutnya agar tak bertindak kurang sopan pada tamu. bagaimanapun juga, tamu adalah seorang raja, bukan?

"Hey!" Sasuke kembali berteriak di depan Ayame, hingga lagi-lagi membuat gadis itu terlonjak kebelakang karena kaget.

"A-ahh, Gomenasai Tu-tuan," katanya sambil membungkuk-meminta maaf. Astaga, kenapa disaat yang genting seperti ini ia malah bisa-bisanya melamun?. Yah, walau sebentar.

"Hey, resepsionis bodoh, Jika kau tidak cepat-cepat memberikan aku nomor berapa kamar Gaara Sabaku dan isteriku berada, maka aku tak segan-segan mengatakan bahwa Hotel ini dalam masalah besar. Mengerti?" dapat Ayame dengar, suara gemeretak gigi Sasuke saat ia sebisa mungkin mengendalikan setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya-tanpa emosi. Ya, meskipun Sasuke adalah tipe yang mudah sekali terpancing emosi, namun ia sudah sangat tahu, pada siapa harusnya emosi itu tersalur. Dan gadis di depanya ini bukanlah incaranya. Yang terpenting sekarang, hanyalah Gaara Sabaku!.

"S-sebentar, tuan!" dan dengan tergesa-gesa, Ayame segera mengambil beberapa tumpukan buku yang berada di bawah meja-sepertinya adalah daftar orang yang menginap di hotel ini-yah, itu yang Sasuke fikirkan. Jemarinya yang lentik bergerak lincah saat mencari buku daftar penginap hotel hari ini, dan ini dia! Ketemu!.

"A-ano, kapan I-isteri anda datang ke hotel ini, tu-tuan?" Ayame menatap Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu. Satu buku tebal berwarna Hitam telah berada di tangan gadis berambut sebahu itu sekarang.

"Hari ini. Carilah nama Gaara Sabaku." Jawab Sasuke dingin sambil menatap tajam Ayame dan buku yang dipegangnya itu lekat-lekat.

Yes! Setidaknya tebakan Ayame berhasil, bahwa Gaara dan Hinata datang ke hotel ini hari ini. Mungkin kata Sora benar kali, ya? Kalau ia pantas jadi peramal?. Lalu, Tanpa mengulur banyak waktu lagi-atau lebih tepatnya, tak mau dibentak Sasuke lagi gara-gara kelamaan, Ayame segera membuka lembar-demi lembar halaman buku yang sudah tercorat-coret oleh nama penginap di hotel ini. Mata cokelat beningnya bergerak cepat mencari nama Gaara sabaku yang diperintahkan oleh Sasuke. Dan, saat lembar terakhir dibuka, nama yang ia cari ternyata tercantun disana, di pojok bawah daftar penginap, di sebelah kiri.

"Ah! G-gaara Sabaku, dia dilantai T-tiga, dan nomor kamarnya adalah 1821, dia memesan k-kamar bernuansa musim semi. Dan A-apakah Tu-tuan, apa anda perlu kuncin-lho?" begitu Ayame mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap si pemuda tukang mbentak untuk memastikan apakah si cowok gak sabaran tadi menyimak penjelasanya dengan baik atau tidak, dia malah dikejutkan dengan lenyapnya sosok itu dari hadapanya. Seolah-olah, sosok yang suka membentaknya tadi tak pernah ada dan tak pernah datang menemuinya untuk mencari Gaara dan Hinata.

Glek!

itu tadi, bukan setan yang kebetulan ganteng, kan?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu Lift hotel yang Sasuke tumpangi terbuka, pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu langsung menyeruduk keluar lift tanpa menunggu lift itu terbuka dahulu dengan sempurna- di lantai tiga. Matanya langsung sibuk bergerak memeriksa nomor kamar yang tercantum di depan pintu kamar hotel yang ia lewati. Argghhh dimana kamar Gaara berada?.

1815…

Ahh… pasti di dekat kamar ini!

.

.

.

.

.

.

1816…

Baru beberapa langkah, Sasuke! Teruslah mencari!.

.

.

.

.

1817…

Sasuke terus berlari menyelamatkan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

1818…

Argghh sebentar lagi!

.

.

.

.

.

1819…

Ini bukan kamar yang Sasuke maksud!

.

.

.

.

.

.

1820…

Setelah kamar ini!

.

.

.

.

.

1821…

Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan kakinya yang sedaritadi berlari. Tak Sasuke Hiraukan betapa sangat pegal kakinya hingga membuatnya lupa, sudah berapakali ia merasakan mati rasa akibat kelelahan dan terlalu jauh berlari. Tapi semua Itu tidaklah penting sekarang. Yang harus ia fikirkan at ini hanya satu, keselamatan Hinata dan calon bayinya. Dan yeah, Gaara juga akan dapat bagiannya nanti!.

Satu…

Sasuke mengambil langkah mundur-bersiap-siap untuk mendobrak kamar-yang bisanya terkunci- ini. Mengambil ancang-ancang dengan mundur beberapa langkah.

Dua…

Diambilnya nafas panjang lewat Hidung mancugnya dan dikeluarkanya dengan perlahan sisa metabolisme karbondioksida lewat mulutnya. Yap, ia sudah siap sekarang. Energinya sudah berkumpul di kakinya.

Tiga….!

BRAKKKKKKKK!.

.

.

.

Pintu yang semula terkunci rapat itu terbanting dengan cukup keras akibat tendangan yang tak kalah keras dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Membuat Gaara yang tengah menikmati organ sensitive Hinata yang atas terbelalak seketika. Siapakah gerangan yang berani mengganggu aktivitasnya ini? Kalaupun ini hanya 'Service room' Gaara yakin, pasti pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan atau hanya ingin membereskan kamar takakan berani berbuat lancang seperti itu. Pasti ini…

Disipitkanya mata Jade itu untuk menemukan sesosok bayangan yang telah berdiri diambang pintu, benar dugaanya, Sasuke datang.

"Cih."

"GAARAAA!" Mata Onyx itu tampak berkilat marah. Satu detik lalu, tepat saat pintu barusaja jebol dan terbanting ke Lantai akibat tendangan dari si Uchiha, Sasuke langsung dikejutkan dengan pemandangan paling menjijikan diseluruh dunia, ya, Gaara Sabaku. begitu menjijikan sekali pemuda itu! Menjijikan karena berambisi untuk merebut isteri orang! Cih!. Namun rupanya, tak hanya itu saja yang membuat Sasuke terkejut bukan main, saat matanya menatap sosok yang terkapar dengan lemah dibawah Gaara, matanya langsung terbelalak lebih lebar. H-Hinata…

"Ugh." Begitu mengetahuinya, Sasuke langsung mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat-kuat. Gemerutuk giginya tak dapat ia sembunyikan lagi. Bahkan wajahnya kini telah memerah karena Amarah yang sudah memuncak sampai di ubun-ubun kepalanya. Brengsek!.

Hinata, tenanglah, tunggu sebentar lagi ya, sayang. Aku akan membereskan bajingan ini dulu.

"Hai, Sasuke." Gaara tak menunjukkan ekspresi marah atau apapun apalagi penyesalan. Yang dapat Sasuke baca di wajah pemuda yang memiliki tato 'Ai' itu hanyalah…. Wajah datar tanpa dosa, cih menyembunyikan ekspresi,eh? Brengsek!. Dapat Sasuke lihat, kini Gaara tengah memperbaiki baju Hinata. yang berarti pemuda itu tadi…

"Brengsek, kau, Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan pada isteriku!" tak mau membuat Hinata menunggu Lebih lama lagi, Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar memasuki kamar yang bernuanasa musim semi itu. Mendekati Gaara yang kini tengah duduk di samping isterinya, Hinata. tidak, ia tidak mau Hinata sampai disentuh oleh tangan Gaara yang amat menjijikkan itu!. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Hinata secepatnya!. Sial!.

"Melangkah satu langkah lagi, Hinata ku bunuh." Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum licik. Tak akan dengan mudah diperbolehkanya pemuda Uchiha itu untuk mendekati Hinata, lewatilah mayat Gaara dulu!.

"Dengan apa, hah? Penggugur kandungan?" Sasuke langsung meninju Gaara sebelum pemuda berambut Merah itu sempat melakukan pertahanan dan perlawanan. Dihantamnya pipi putih pemuda Suna itu dengan tinju keras dari tangan kanan Sasuke yang sudah mengepal kuat. Yang tentu saja, membuat Gaara berhasil terjatuh ke lantai Hotel dengan keras.

"KAU BAJINGAN!" maki Sasuke semakin menjadi. Amarahnya yang meluap kini…. tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanya!. Didekatinya lagi Gaara yang sedang memegangi sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah dan diinjaknya dengan sekuat tenaga perut pemuda itu. Namun sebelum Sasuke berhasil melakukanya, Gaara sudah menghindar terlebih dahulu dengan lincah. Sial! Pemuda itu malah berguling kesamping untuk menghindari tendanganya!.

"Heh, Kau yang BAJINGAN, dasar BRENGSEK!" Gaara tak mau diam. Dibalasnya perkataan Sasuke yang menurutnya-itu samasekali bukan kesalahanya, melainkan salah Sasuke sendiri. Segera, pemuda Suna itu langsung bangkit berdiri dari usahanya untuk menghindari Sasuke tadi, dan berniat membalas pukulan Sasuke yan dilayangkan pemuda Uchiha tadi itu kepadanya.

**Set!**

Satu tangan kiri Gaara-yang pemuda itu gunakan untuk memukul Sasuke ternyata malah berhasil ditahan oleh Sasuke sendiri dengan tangan kirinya. Ck! Sialan!.

**DUAGHH!**

Tak seberuntung yang tadi, kaki kanan Gaara berhasil mengenai perut Sasuke. Hingga membuat istri Hinata itu membungkuk dan memegangi perutnya. Si-sial… ia tadi tak mengira kalau Gaara akan melawannya dengan menggunakan kakinya!

Ugh.. senap, ia serasa susah bernafas! Sialan kau Gaaara!.

"Heh, lemah." Gaara mendesis pemuh kemenangan di depan Sasuke-begitu melihat Rivalnya ini mmbungkuk sambil memegangi perutnya yang barusaja terkena tendangannya. Sakit pasti.

"Kau yang berengsek, tau. Kau sudah merebut Hinata dariku. Kau sudah mengacaukan acara lamaranku. Kau… kau ini pemuda yang benar-benar Terkutuk, Sasuke Uchiha!" Gaara menaikkan satu oktaf nadanya. Ukhh ingin sekali ia membunuh pemuda ini kalau saja ia tidak ingat ada Hinata yang akan menjadi miliknya, ahh biarkan Saja pemuda ini bebas dahulu. Setelah Nanti ia menikah dengan Hinata, baru ia akan menyuruh 'Orang suruhan'nya untuk menghabisi pemuda ini. Tunggu saja, Sasuke.

"K-kheh, kau pikir-hh… H-Hinata me-kh.. mencintaimu, hah?" Sasuke menyeret badanya dengan paksa. Menegakkan kedua kakinya yang semula tertekuk hingga kini pemuda itu dapat berdiri dengan tegap dihadapan Gaara, tak akan lagi ia biarkan Hinata dalam bahaya seperti ini!.

"Hinata hanya menganggapmu sebagai kakak, tahu!".

**Duaghh!**

Tinju Sasuke tepat mengenai perut Gaara, pemuda Sabaku itu tak mengira bahwa Sasuke akan memukulnya dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini, ia kira, Sasuke akan mengambil waktu sejenak untuknya memulihkan keadaan sebelum Sasuke akan memukulnya. tapi Sial! Ia malah lengah.

"Hinata itu milikku!"

**Duaghh! Duaghhh!**

Lagi. Suara itu terdengar.

**Braaakkkkkkk!**

**Prangggg!**

Berikutnya, Suara benturan punggung yang terbentur meja dan beberapa vas bunga diatas meja itu telah jatuh ke lantai dan akhirnya pecah. Menimbulkan suara Gaduh yang sangat memekakkan telinga akibat perkelahian yang ditimbulkan oleh dua orang pemuda yang saling bersikukuh untuk mendapatkan si wanita Hyuuga. Tak ada yang mau menyerah satu dengan yang lain.

"Akhh!" Gaaara memekik keras saat dirasakanya punggungnya yang tak terbalut apapun-kecuali kaos tipis putih yang ia kenakan.- rasanya seperti terbakar dan amat perih. Sial, pasti ia terkena pecahan kaca Vas yang ada di meja. Sasukee!.

"Heh, Hinata itu Milikku, Uchiha!" Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya semula yang tajam menatap Sasuke lslu mrngarahkannya ke arah lantai. Dan berniat mengambil pecahan Vas bunga yang telah tercecer memenuhi lantai kamar Hotel itu. Namun sebelum Gaara berhasil melakukanya…

**DUAGHHH!**

.

.

.

.

Setelah Sasuke memukul leher-tengkuk Gaara sebagai titik sasaran pemukulan terakhir dengan keras, pemuda itu langsung mengabaikan Rivalnya yang telah terjatuh ke lantai dan pingsan akibat pukulanya. Masa bodoh dengan keadaan Gaara yang mau kritis, koma atau matilah. Yang penting, sekarang adalah Hinata!.

"S-sayang.. Hinata," Sasuke mengusap pipi isterinya itu dengan sayang begitu selesai melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Wanita Uchiha itu. Digenggamnya kedua tangan pucat yang dingin itu kedalam genggaman tangannya yang erat. Hinata….

"Sayang, a-ayo bangun…" Dengan lembut, Sasuke mengusap untaian sutera Rambut indigo itu. Tak dapat Sasuke pungkiri bahwa airmatanya kini telah menetes begitu melihat isterinya tak kunjung membuka mata untuk dirinya. Rumah Sakit! Sekarang ini Hinata harus ia bawa kerumah sakit, ah! Cepat! Tak ada banyak waktu lagi!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaan Hinata?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, terimakasih atas bantuanmu. Dan terimakasih juga untuk semua ini."

"H-hey, apa itu berarti secara tak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahanku?"

"Kurasa, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Aku, kan sudah minta maaf. Sasuke."

"Memang."

"Kau tak mmemaafkanku, eh?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Hey, Uchiha. Aku ini sudah bersabar menghadapimu! Tak bisakah kau ini menghargai usahaku sedikit saja?"

"Hn."

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk?"

"Pengertianmu tak memasukkan Gaara kepenjara."

"Aku tahu, kau menyukainya."

"Diam kau."

"Hn."

"Tapi, kenapa kau mau menuruti kemauanku? Aku tahu aku salah dengan memohon padamu agar kau mau melepaskannya, tapi yang habis tak bisa kufikirkan, mengapa kau bersedia? Bukankah katamu tadi kau telah bersumpah akan membunuhnya?"

"Ya, kau cerewet."

"APA?"

"Suarau juga sangat Fals."

"UCHIHAAAAAA!"

"Dengar, Tayuya. Aku tahu saat itu aku sedang emosi. Maafkan aku. Alasanku kenapa Aku bersedia melepaskan Gaara agar tak masuk kepenjara itu karena bayi dan Hinata**ku** dalam keadaan selamat. Namun semua itu bukan berarti tanpa syarat," Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya dari langit sore di luar Jendela Rumah Sakit Konoha itu. lalu menatap isterinya yang kini masih tertidur pulas akibat obat bius pengurang rasa sakit yang setengah jam lalu baru diberikan.

"Yeah, aku Tahu pemuda sepertimu tak akan memberikan sesuatu secara Cuma-Cuma. Dasar pembisnis." Tayuya sedikit menghina akan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke pada saat itu, namun sedetik kemudian, ia baru menyedari bahwa ternyata, ia sama saja.

"Jangan pernah kau berikan informasi apapun tentang Hinata lagi kepadanya, dan… pergilah sejauh mungkin dari Negara ini, masalah uang, biar aku yang tanggung. Aku akan merasa menjadi manusia yang paling hina Di dunia ini apabila tak memberikan Gaara kesempatan kedua, benar? Aku juga tahu kau juga akan bersedih karena aku membunuh Gaara. Kau mencintainya, cintailah dia setulus hatimu. Kembalikan dia kejalan yang benar, tuntunlah dia dengan perlahan agar bisa keluar dari jurang dendamnya akan cinta yang buta. Bimbing ia agar mencintaimu, Tayuya."

'Sasuke…'

"Heh, kau ternyata bisa juga cerewet ya, Uchiha."

"-?"

"Tapi, _Wakarimashitta, Sasuke-san_." Setelah mengatakan itu, Tayuya kemudian menutup telefonya-lagi- dengan pemuda itu. Digenggamnya Handphone yang ber-Wallpaper foto Gaara tersebut dengan erat, Ya Sasuke. Aku akan mengembalikan Gaara menjadi pemuda yang sebelumnya, pemuda yang baik hati dan penuh sayang, tanpa ada lagi balas dendam di hatinya. Itu akan menjadi hutangku padamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Dikerjapkannya lagi mata beririskan warna Lavender itu dengan lembut. Berusaha beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya yang terang benderang dan penuh dengan bau-bauan obat. Mmh, ini pasti bukan kamarnya.

"S-sasuke-kunhh…" Hinata menggeliat pelan, berusaha untuk duduk agar ia bisa mengamati ruangan ini dengan lebih leluasa. Namun, sebuah nyeri yang luar biasa sakitnya yang menyerang bagian kewanitaan serta rahimnya itu dengan sukses membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatmya. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?.

"Hina, kau mau apa?" wajah kusut Sasuke dapat Hinata lihat dengan jelas disamping dirinya yang terbaring di kasur, sedangkan Sasuke? Calon ayah dari anak Hinata itu ternyata tertidur di kursi disamping tempat tidurnya-menungguinya semalaman. Suaminya ini pasti terbangun karena ulahnya barusan.

"Apa… i-itu.. sakit?" Sasuke langsung meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya ia menanyakan hal dengan kalimat yang sangat bodoh seperti itu!.

"Mhh? I-itu? Maksud S-sasuke-kun, perutku?" Hinata meralat ucapan suaminya itu. Ahh mungkin karena baru bangun tidur, fikiranya masih agak kacau. Jadi ngomongnya juga agak 'ajaib' gitu, deh.

"I-iya, Hinata. perutmu masih sakit?" Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada isterinya yang kini menatapnya heran. Rasa sakit yang semula serasa mencabik-cabik organ dalam tubuh Hinata pun akhirnya sedikit berkurang setelah beberapa saat.

"U-udah enggak, kok. Memang apa yang terjadi, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan heran, ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu-atau bahkan kemarin.

"Besok saja kuceritakan, ya sayang. Sekarang tidurlah, agar kau dan anak kita mendapat istirahat yang cukup," Sasuke tersenyum hangat pada Hinata, dikecupnya dahi isterinya itu dengan lembut Hingga membuat Hinata langsung merona merah begitu sadar akan apa yang dilakukanya barusan. Tidak, ia tak mau Hinata mengetahui bahwa Gaara ingin membunuh anak-kita-nya sekarang. Ia yakin Hinata belum siap baik fisik maupun mentalnya. Jadi ia akan mengatakan itu semua jika Hinata sudah sembuh kelak.

"T-tapi, Sasu-kun…" tarikan Hinata di lengan baju kanannya itu sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya-mencium dahi Hinata- dan akhirnya suka gak suka harus menarik tubuhnya untuk mundur.

"Hn? Kenapa, Hinata?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya-heran.

"Mmh… a-aku gak ngantuk," Hinata berkata lirih sambil merunduk, dimainkannya kedua jarinya yang saling bertaut di depan dadanya. Ohh.. Sasuke tahu.

"Hnhh, kau mau apa, sayang?" Sasuke yang sudah tahu akan gelagat Hinata ini segera melipat kedua tanganya di depan dadanya dan menatap sang isteri lekat-lekat.

Rona dipipi Hinata yang menjalar semakin pekat Sasuke lihat, ohh Hinata, please! Kali ini saja, ya! Jangan menyuruh Sasuke untuk KELUAR DARI RUMAH SAKIT hanya untuk MEMBELIKANMU SESUATU pada PUKUL SATU MALAM!.

"A-aku lapar, A-aku ingin kau k-kepasar untuk m-membelikanku Sate i-ikan salmon, S-sasu-kun."

TUH, KAN!

"D-dan sekarang juga,"

.

.

.

**Gubraaakkkkk!**

.

.

.

.

Sehabis menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena Frustasi, Sasuke akhirnya hanya bisa terjengkang dan pingsan ria di lantai kamar RS konoha karena mau gak mau harus menuruti Ngidamnya Hinata tercinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**XD YEAYYYYY! Chapter ini selesai jugaaa! *plakkk***

**Yoshh Minna T_T hika bener-bener nguras pikiran beneran di chap kali ini, kayaknya alurnya gak kena banget ya? Romance dan penghayatan adegan juga kurang… :'( *?* apalagi, waktu Gaara berkelahi sama Sasuke, dan Gaara yang tampaknya lemah lagi T_T nya gomen! aaahhh T_T hika kapok deh bikin fic action! *gaada yang nanya* tapi, tapi, soal yang Anaknya Hinata gak kenapa2 Bikin reader lega, kan? Ya, kan?:D *PLAKK* hehehe ya sudah deh, sekian dulu dari Hika ^_^ maaf kalau chapter ini makin gaje, aneh, sarap, jelek dan ga bermutu, gomen ya minna : ) semoga ga mengecewakan ^^ bagaimanapun juga, Hika masih jadi penulis yang butuh banget kritik dan saran ^^ terimakasih udah mau baca, sampai jumpa di chap depan… *dadah2***

**Salam hangat,**_** Hikari No Aoi.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	7. Chapter 7

**(^_^*~My Wife Is Hinata~*^_^)**

**Chapter 7.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha. X Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Rate: T-M**

**Genre: Romance/Humor.**

**Story By: Cahaya yang bersinar Biru. A.k.a Hikari No Aoi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Gaje, LEBAY, TYPO, setres, jelek, EYD ga karuan, bahasa suka-suka gua, di chapter ini alurnya sangat pendek dan ABAL.**

**JIKA GA SUKA, HARAP JANGAN BACA!**

***plak***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**My Wife Is Hinata**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Buaghhh!**

"Hiks… Jahat!"

**Duaghhh!**

"N-nakal!"

"Aww!"

**Buaaghhhhhh! Duaghh! Duaghhh!**

"Kau Jahat!"

"H-hey! S-sakit..!"

"Tapi kau memang jahat!"

**Duaghhhh!**

"H-hey! Hinata! S-sakit!"

"Hiks, kamu gak cinta ma aku!" sesaat sebelum Hinata melayangkan Bantal berwarna putih itu kembali, Sasuke langsung mengambil tindakan.

**Greeppp.**

Dipeluknya tubuh Mungil Hinata yang kini mulai gemetar. Sasuke tahu, ini salahnya.

"Dengar, sayang." Sasuke mengeratkan lagi pelukanya, mengunci pergerakan Hinata yang hendak memukulnya lagi. Sakit tahu dipukul pake bantal kaya gitu tadi. Ga percaya? Kalau gitu, Reader mau nyoba?.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat… sangat mencintaimu." Jawab Sasuke kemudian, ya, cowok dari keluarga Uchiha itu Kini sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan, ia benar-benar-ehem, ia sepertinya telah benar-benar mencintai cewek Hyuuga ini, ya, terbukti dengan semua perasaan aneh yang muncul di dalam dadanya saat Hinata dekat dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya, Jealous mungkin?.

"Tapi kalau kamu cinta aku, kenapa kamu gak mau beliin?" Mata Hinata kini mulai berair, yaa.. karena apa lagi kalau bukan gara-gara Ngidamnya Hinata di pagi buta kaya gini yang sukses bangunin Sasuke dari bobo nyenyaknya di rumah sakit?.

"Hinata, kau ingin aku pergi beneran ke Indonesia?" Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukanya dan mencengkram lembut kedua bahu Hinata yang membuat pemiliknya kini menjadi menunduk.

"T-tapi aku beneran pengen pecel Lele." Jawabnya pelan dan nyaris berbisik.

Ya Tuhan… demi Hambamu yang tampan ini! Hinata kesambet setan apaan sih, sampe ngidamnya aneh-aneh gini!. Sate Salmon semalam apa belum cukup?.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramanya di bahu Hinata dengan pelan dan langsung duduk di dekat jendela rumah sakit itu. Hahhh… apa memang sesulit ini meladeni isteri yang sedang ngidam pertama kali?. Entahlah, Sasuke masih bingung dengan jawaban atas pertanyaanya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata memanggil suaminya itu dengan nada yang lembut, ia kan hanya meminta makanan? Apa tidak boleh?. Tapi… permintaanya itu keterlaluankah? Sepertinya Sasuke sedang marah Saat ini gara-gara ulahnya.

"M-maaf."

"Aku gak apa-apa, kok Hinata. aku senang kalau kamu ngidamnya makanan 'Lazim'seperti itu, bukanya buaya, Kadal, jus Vanila, Balon katak, Jahit baju dan yang lain." Jawab Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya dan memandang ke arah luar Rumah Sakit, mencoba menenangkan Fikiranya.

"M-maaf," sekali lagi Hinata meminta maaf atas permintaanya yang –mungkin keterlaluan- dan berlebihan. Tapi, ini kan juga kemauan calon bayinya sendiri kan, Bukan sepenuhnya juga Hinata yang meminta, tapi ngomong-ngomong Hinata sih enak aja ya tinggal makan, lha Sasuke? Kasian juga calon bapak yang satu ini.

"A-apa kau tidak suka aku ngidam?" Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam setelah mendengar pertanyaanya, mata Onyxnya begitu lekat menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, entahlah, Hinata tak tahu itu tatapan marah atau sedih, atau juga bingung, Hinata tak tahu.

"Maksudmu itu apa?" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan membelai pipi Chubby Hinata yang kini memeluk perutnya dengan lembut.

"Mengapa kamu Tanya begitu, sayang?"

"H-habis S-sasuke-kun seperti tidak suka dengan ngidamku," Jawab Hinata seadanya. Memang begitu, kan? Sepertinya Sasuke memang tidak suka dengan ngidamnya Hinata yang seperti 'itu.'.

"Haha kau ini ada-ada saja," dikecupnya dengan lembut Dahi mulus milik Hinata, Sasuke benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan jalan pemikiran isterinya ini. Siapa yang tidak bahagia kalau seorang lelaki dewasa mengetahui kalau sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah?.

"Mana ada, sih, suami yang gak bahagia sama ngidamnya si isteri?" lalu, dipeluknya lagi tubuh mungil Hinata dengan lembut. Takut kalau terlalu erat sang jabang bayi yang berada di Rahim Hinata ga sengaja kegencet dan keluar sebelum waktunya Cuma gara-gara pelukan, ih Amit-amit!.

"Mhh, k-kau benar," pipi putih Hinata kini berubah drastis menjadi Pink-kemerahan setelah kecupan singkat di dahi Hinata yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, 'Uhh… kenapa aku selalu seperti ini?'.

"Hmm, baiklah, lalu, kamu masih mau makan Pecel Lele itu? Kalau masih, aku akan pesankan, biar ku suruh Obito untuk membelikanya di Indonesia." Kata Sasuke menawarkan.

"Mhh, ti-tidak." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, pertanda bahwa ia sudah tidak tertarik dengan makanan yang sangat langka-bahkan mungkin tidak ada sama sekali- di Jepang itu.

"Lalu, kamu mau apa?" lagi, Sasuke mencium rambut Hinata dengan lembut, rambut Indigo yang wanginya bagaikan bunga Lavender yang baru saja mekar, mhh… mungkin Hinata sengaja memakai Shampoo yang baunya mirip Lavender kali, ya?.

"A-aku, a-aku mau…" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya lagi, membenamkan paras cantik yang sudah sangat merona Merah itu ke dalam leher jenjang milik Sasuke. Membuat sang pemilik mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Kenapa, sayang? Kau mau apa? Katakan saja, aku tidak akan kesal atau marah lagi, kok." Kata Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap rambut Hinata pelan, ah Sasuke tahu, kalau Hinata malu seperti ini… maka ia akan minta-.

"Kau mau aku mencium perutmu?" kata Sasuke sambil tertawa pelan.

Hinata Hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam pada leher jenjang suaminya tersebut, sepertinya, Pria Uchiha yang menikahinya sekitar enam bulan yang lalu itu, kini telah bisa memahami setiap kemauanya dengan baik, ya, terbukti dengan banyaknya tebakan Sasuke yang berhasil di tebak dan banyak yang benar, wah sebuah awal yang bagus bukan?.

"Perutmu semakin hari semakin besar, otomatis kau akan susah bergerak, kuliahmu di 'Break' dulu, ya?" kok malah jadi ngomongin ini?

"T-tapi Sasu-kun, a-aku sudah banyak tertinggal mata pelajaran, aku juga m-masih bisa be-bergerak aktif," Hinata ikut membela dirinya dengan cara melepaskan pelukan hangat Sasuke dan mulai medudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur Rumah Sakit yang sudah tersedia. Sedikit merebahkan tubuhnya ke belakang, dan… selesai! Hinata tengah sandaran sambil menatap suaminya yang kini juga sedang menatapnya heran.

"Hinata, kau ini sedang mengandung, sedang hamil muda, kalau hamil muda itu sangat rentan, sayang." Sasuke juga tak mau tinggal diam. Dikeluarkannya jurus 'Opini andalan'nya untuk menaklukan sang istri yang enggak tahu kenapa makin besar kandunganya makin buadel banget untuk diberi 'perintah' biar diem-duduk manis- gak melakukan aktivitas yang dapat membahayakan kandunganya, ckckckck.

"A-aku gak mau," Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, pertanda bahwa ia sedang kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang selalu mengaturnya.

"K-kenapa sih, S-sasuke-kun melarangku melakukan ini itu? Pa-padahal kan, banyak gerak bi-bisa melancarkan persalinan?" tuh kan, makin gede usia kandungan Hinata, makin gede juga tuh isteri keras kepalanya. Sabar ya Sas… maaf author ngasih peran yang kaya beginian, hahahhaha.

"Iya aku tahu tentang itu." Sasuke mendudukan pantatnya pada kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur Hinata, mencoba berbicara dengan selembut mungkin kepada sang istri.

"Aku tahu kalau kau mau ikutan senam ibu hamil, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga yang ringan bisa membantu melancarkan persalinan, tapi masalahnya, yang kau ingin lakukan adalah panjat tebing, Balap motor, terjun payung, main Banana Boat, main Sepak bola, rugby, Futsal dan yang lain, bagaimana mungkin aku tak bisa khawatir?"

Hinata hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya begitu suaminya itu mulai membicarakan hal yang sangat ingin ia lakukan namun selalu saja dilarang oleh Sasuke. Eh, emang salahnya ya main panjat tebing? 'kan itu menyehatkan, bukan?.

"T-tapi…-." Baru saja Hinata hendak menyela perkataan Sasuke, sang suami sudah keburu memotongnya duluan.

"Dengar, jangan lagi minta hal yang 'berbahaya' seperti itu lagi yah, sayang, itu sangat 'berbahaya' bagi anak kita." Kemudian, tangan kekar itu mengusap dahi Hinata dengan lembut, merayu si isteri agar tidak lagi minta hal yang macam-macam. Plis dech kami-cama….

Hinata hanya diam sambil menatap kosong jendela yang terbuka di depannya, memikirkan perkataan yang barusaja Sasuke katakan kepadanya, disebut nasehat sebenarnya juga lebih tepat sih.

"B-baiklah,'' Jawabnya kemudian.

"Itu baru isteriku."

**CHUU!**

(Heh? Bunyi apaan ya? Bom atom meledak? Oh ternyata bukan. Bunyi sorak-sorai orang yang lagi nonton bola trus timnya nge-Gol-in bola ke gawang? Eh, bukan juga, terus apa dong?. Ohh ternyata si Sasuke –ehem, kita- yang lagi nyium isterinya toh.

Nyium?

Nyi-um?

Ny-nyi..um?

NYIUM?

Iya, tenang aja, ciumnya di perut, kok, bukan di bibir. :3 *disambit*)

"S-sasuke-kun? Se-sedang apa?" Hinata hanya bisa merona merah ketika kesadaranya sudah kembali. S-sasuke mencium perutnya?. Ughh… geli.

"Hn?" disingkapnya lagi -'seragam rumah sakit' yang Hinata kenakan- baju yang berwarna biru pucat itu ke atas, agar bisa diciumnya perut yang mulai membesar itu setiap bulan dengan lebih leluasa. Sasuke… mencium calon anaknya.

"G-geli-hihi.. ah, Sasuke-kun. Su-sudah! Kau membuatku geli~."

"Kau mau aku berhenti mencium anakku?" Sasuke berhenti menciumi perut Hinata sambil menatap si calon ibu dengan wajah yang cemberut. Apa-apaan itu?.

"Bu-bukan begitu, ha-hanya saja kau membuatku geli," Hinata sekarang malah cekikikan gak jelas. Astaga…

"Hnnh.. tahanlah, aku masih mau ma anakku." Pinta Sasuke manja. kemudian, dipeluknya perut Hinata dengan lembut dan sesekali menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

'Cepatlah lahir.' Dan itulah doa tulus dari dalam hati seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

_**My Wife Is Hinata**_

.

.

.

.

"HINA-CHAAANNNNN~ Aku dataaannnnngggggg~!"

"TEEE~MEEEEEEE! HINATA-CHAANNNNNNN!"

"SASUKKEEEEEE!"

"Hina-chaaaaannn!"

"Nyaaaa~!"

"DIAM, BAKA!"

"Apa urusanmu, sih Karin!"

"Temeeeee!"

"Naruto! Diamlah! Kau berisik!"

**BRAKKKKK!**

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaa-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"KIBAAAAA!"

"Nyaaaa!"

"HINATAAAA~!"

"DIA-…mmm…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

_**Krikk… Krikk… Krikkk… Krikkkkk…**_

Hanya Suara jangkrik yang dibawa Shino Aburamelah satu-satunya pertanda bahwa disana masih terdapat kehidupan. Sedangkan sebelas orang yang berada di rumah sakit bernomor kamar-21 itu masih tak menampakkan tanda-tanda masih hidup sampai sekarang. Bukan, mereka semua gak mati lho, Cuma terkena shock yang berlebihan aja.

"Hina…ta." Nah kayaknya udah ada yang sadar, nih, kita sambut yuk manusia yang bisa mengeluarkan suaranya pertama kali dari kesebelasan-ralat, sebelas orang yang berada di kamar itu, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Sas-keh." Bahkan –mungkin- karena saking Shocknya, si Karin Cuma bisa berbisik pelan sambil menyebut nama Sasuke amat lirih dan dengan tanpa sengaja menghilangkan U yang berada di tengah Nama SasUke. Kasihan. Tapi seenggaknya ia udah jadi manusia kedua yang bisa buka suara sih.

Ngek

Pluk!

"Ki-kiba? Shino? Naruto? Karin? Ino? Temari? Sakura? Konan? Shikamaru?" Sasuke bukanya menjelaskan kesalahan yang terjadi, eh malah mengabsen teman-teman kuliahnya –Dan Hinata- satu persatu. Ckckck.

"S-sasuke.. k-kenapa kau-."

"H-hey! I-ini bukan se-seperti yang kalian fikirkan, Konan!"

"L-lalu apa?" yang bertanya kali ini adalah Sakura-pacar Uzumaki Naruto.

"S-sasuke~ Hinata kan sedang mengandung! Ke-kenapa?" Kiba membelalakkan matanya sambil menunjuk Hinata yang kini malah menatap mereka bersepuluh dengan wajah polos-tak mengerti. Belum tersambung kali.

"Ckckck, Teme. Nafsumu sangat tinggi juga ya, padahal Hinata kan sedang mengandung," Naruto yang sedari tadi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah, kini tengah berlari mendekati Sasuke yang masih bingung mau menjelaskan dari mana dulu. Daaannnn…

**BLETAAAKKKKKK!**

"KAU INI HARUSNYA BISA MENJAGA DIRI, BAKA!" Kali ini, Naruto yang melakukanya, bukan Sakura.

Sasuke yang tak mau secara gratis dijitak oleh Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Naruto dengan aura kasih-ralat, dengan aura kegelapan yang menyelubungi tatapan tajamnya yang ditujukan kepada Naruto.

"BAKA! KAU INI APA-APAAAN, HAH?"

"Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto! Amankan Sasukeeeeee!" dan kali ini yang berteriak adalah Ino. Wanita berambut pirang ini mulai khawatir dengan keadaan yang semakin memanas-macam peperangan jaman daholoe ajah.

"Ck, mendokusai." Meski mengatakan hal yang 'merepotkan', namun Shikamaru yang terkenal encer otaknya ini sepertinya juga ikut salah paham. Terbukti dengan diturutinya permintaan Ino agar menjauhkan Sasuke dari Hinata.

"Baiklah Ino, aku juga tak mau Hinata kenapa-kenapa!" kali ini, Kiba yang ambil suara. Sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu juga semakin mendekati Sasuke yang malah masih asyik berseteru dengan Naruto.

"KAU INI YANG BAKA! APA-APAAN KAU MAU MELAKUKAN HENTAI DENGAN HINATA-CHAN? INGAT SASKEY! DIA SEDANG MENGANDUNG! DIA JUGA MASIH SHOCK! LAGI PULA INI RUMAH SAKIT, INGAT!"

"DIAMLAH KUSO! AKU TAHU! LAGI PULA SIAPA YANG MAU HENTAI, HAH?"

"LALU TADI KAU INI MAU APA? BUKTINYA SUDAH JELASSSSS SASKEY!"

"BUKTI APAAAA, HA?"

"TADI ITU TUH!"

"APANYA YANG ITU?"

"ITU TADI KAMU NYIUM 'anu'nya HINA-."

Hah?

"!"

**PRAAAANGGGGGGGGGGG! GEDUBRAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK! Meeeoongggggg….. *?***

Dan rumah sakit itupun semakin ramai dan heboh dengan datangnya si suster 'Nyentrik' Anko Mitarashi ke kamar tersebut. Makin tambah heboh lagi-kaya kontes lomba nghancurin dunia- dengan Vas bunga dan kursi yang melayang secara gratis ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang untungnya gak kena dan akhirnya jatuh berantakan di lantai rumah sakit tersebut.

"Ini rumah sakit! Jadi harap jaga kedamaian!" hello, macam kaya habis perang aja.

"Kami mengerti Anko-san!" dan Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Naruto pun dengan sigap membopong Sasuke keluar ruangan. Membuat Sasuke menjadi semakin menjerit frustasi karena makin bingung dengan suasana yang makin membingungkan pula.

"A-apa-apaan ini..-Hey! Turunkan aku! Hey! Kalian apa-apaan!" Sasuke memberontak, namun percuma saja ternyata. Kekuatanya gak lebih besar dari keempat orang yang sedang mencoba 'membuang'nya keluar kamar rawat inap Hinata kini. Pada kenapa, sih?.

"Kami akan menjauhkanmu dari Hina-chan! Kau membahayakanya! Juga, kau mengancam keselamatanya!" Kiba makin melebarkan langkah kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar ini. Tapi…apa maksudnya dengan 'Membahayakan keselamatan Hinata?' Sasuke makin gak ngerti dan memilih terus memberontak.

"Turunkan akuuuuuuuuuuu~!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau tak apa-apa?" Karin langsung menghampiri Hinata begitu Sasuke menghilang ditelan tembok-ralat dibalik tembok. Namun sepertinya sahabat yang sering ia panggil dengan nama akrab 'Hina-chan' ini tidak baik-baik saja. Terbukti dengan tatapan polosnya yang ditujukan kepadanya-Karin.

"Hina-chan, tadi Sasuke melakukan apa saja padamu? Apa dia 'memaksamu' untuk melakukanya'?" kali ini, Ino turut mengambil bagian dengan menggenggam jemari tangan kiri Hinata dengan erat. Memastikan bahwa Hinata dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan tidak mengalami shock berat.

"Eh? M-melakukan a-apa memang?" Hinata rupanya masih belum mengerti juga dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sahabatnya yang menurutnya aneh.

"Hinata, apa Sasuke tadi berniat mengajakmu bercinta?" yang bertanya kali ini bukanlah Sakura, Ino, Karin, ataupun Konan. Melainkan si Suster yang Hinata kenal dengan baik. Anko. Wanita yang pernah menangani kelahiran putri kakak iparnya-Tenten tersebut tampak serius sekali menanyakan hal tersebut.

"M-maksud Anko-san?" Hinata masih belum mengerti juga. Hadeeeehhhhhh.

"Tadi si Sasuke kenapa membuka bajumu? Apa dia ingin mengajakmu untuk hentai?" kini Konan yang menanyai Hinata, dari tadi dia gak sempat nanya sih, gara-gara ketika uda buka mulut, eh uda kesrobot duluan ama Ino dan Sakura.

"Buka baju?" Hinata melempar tatapan polosnya pada Konan dan menatap wanita berambut Biru itu intens. Dan…

"A-ah itu! Ti-tidak, kok. Sas-Sasuke-kun tidak mengajakku Hentai." Rona merah langsung menjalar di pipi putih hinata begitu otaknya sudah tersambung. Hmm…. Lama juga ya Connect-nya.

"UAAAPAAA?" Konan, Anko, Sakura, Temari, Ino langsung Berteriak keras karena shock lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Jelas-jelas tadi Sasuke sudah membuka baju Hinata dan mencoba.. mencoba…..- tapi kenapa Hinata malah bilang tidak?.

"M-maksudmu i-itu apa, Hina-chan? Bu-bukanya tadi Sasuke menciumi perutmu itu he-hendak mengajakmu….-." Temari benar-benar tak habis fikir, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?.

Hinata menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lembut kepada para Sahabatnya ini.

"Tidak, Temari-san, Sasuke-kun sa-sama sekali tidak me-mengajakku hentai." Jawab wanita berambut indigo itu Ramah.

"D-dia tadi hanya mencium I-ini." Kemudian diluruskanya kesalah pahaman ini dengan mengusap perutnya yang sudah membesar-sedikit-.

"M-mencium anaknya."

Seusai mendengarkan penuturan Sahabatnya tersebut, Teman wanita Hinata ini plus si suster nyentrik hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria karena sudah salah sangka dan bertingkah yang amat sangat 'Berlebihan'.

.

.

.

.

_**My Wife Is Hinata**_

.

.

.

.

"Hehehe."

"E-hehehe."

"…"

"Mendokusai."

"Apa-apaan kalian ini? Kalian sudah melemparku keluar Ruagan Hinata, salah paham, bertindak sesuka hati kalian, dan Ini balasan kalian?" Urat di dahi Sasuke tempak berkedut-kedut menahan amarah. Kenapa sih, orang-orang ini selalu bertindak seenak udelnya tanpa menghiraukan penjelasanya dahulu?.

"Ah, Sasuke-teme, k-kami gak sengaja, lho. iya, kan, Kiba?" Naruto langsung menyikut pemuda bertato segitiga panjang dipipinya tersebut dengan cukup keras Hingga membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"A-ahh iya Sasuke… hehe, ku pikir kau mau macam-macam dengan Hina-chan, habis posisimu tadi 'Membahayakan' sih, hehehe." Yahhh Kiba malah ketawa Garing sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang gak gatal.

Sedangkan Shino dan Shikamaru memilih bungkam saja sedari tadi. Siapa tahu kalau di dalam hati, mereka juga mengutuk diri mereka sendiri karena sudah bersikap bodoh?.

.

.

.

.

.

_**My Wife Is Hinata**_

.

.

.

.

Sasuke harus lebih menyebarkan dirinya mulai sekarang. Sehabis pulangnya temanya-dan Hinata- jam 11.02 AM tadi, permintaan Ngidam Hinata malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan, jika berani menolak, ia akan lapor langsung kepada Hiasi tou-san. Mungkin sejak saat inilah Hinata akan mulai mengancamnya selama masa 'Ngidam'. What the-ehem. Sebagian teks Hilang.

Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang, berjalan di sebuah Mall ternama di Konoha City, bukan sebuah masalah Sih, kalau dia berpenampilan seperti 'Biasanya'. Tapi bagi Sasuke, ini ADALAH SEBUAH MASALAH BESAR yang SUDAH SANGAT MENGANCAM HARGA DIRINYA!. Mengancam gimana, sih maksudnya?.

Ya iyalah mengancam, secara, Sasuke sekarang sedang memakai Wig Hitam sepantat, Lipgloss yang menggoda Iman, sepatu High Heels setinggi Lima Centi, rok super pendek berwarna Putih, stoking Hitam yang menghiasi kaki jenjangnya yang –waw- putih, serta mengenakan kaus ketat yang juga menggoda iman para lelaki karena Sasuke mengenakan Dada buatan. Ohh damn it! Tapi jangan bertanya tentang dimana Sasuke mendapatkan barang 'mengenaskan' tersebut, karena Ini ternyata sudah dipersiapkan oleh Hinata yang Sasuke juga tidak tahu dimana Isteri tercintanya tersebut mendapatkan benda laknat seperti ini.

"Bisa saya bantu, nona?" seorang penjaga sebuah makanan instan datang menghampiri Sasuke yang tampak sibuk memilih-milih sayuran segar. Mungkin tuh cowok ber rambut mangkuk hitam dan udah agak berumur gak sadar kali, ya kalau Sasuke tuh sebenarnya lelaki?.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu melanjutkan kegiatanya memilih sayur dan buah-buahan tanpa memperdulikan siapa lelaki edan ini. Apa-apaan sih.

"Nama saya. Guy Maito, panggil saja saya Guy!" kata orang itu semangat sambil mengulurkan tanganya kepada Sasuke-berusaha berkenalan dengan nona yang menurutnya 'Manis' ini. –Hoek-.

Sasuke menatapnya sebentar, lalu mendesah pelan, di masukkanya beberapa Tomat dan Bayam ke dalam troli yang di bawanya lalu pergi meninggalkan lelaki setres yang mencoba mengajaknya berkenalan. Meski dalam hati Sasuke misuh-misuh, namun ia sedikit bersyukur karena tak ada yang mengenalinya, bisa habis karirnya nanti jikalau sebuah majalah Dan media massa menulis "SASUKE UCHIHA CALON DIREKTUR PERUSAHAAN UCHIHA CORP TERNYATA MEMILIKI SEBUAH KELAINAN, YAKNI MENJADI SEORANG WARIA!" apa kata dunia?.

.

.

.

.

Seusai berbelanja: bayam, apel, anggur, melon, ice cream, tomat, makanan instan, cemilan dan yang lainya, Sasuke memutuskan langsung cabut dari tempat keramaian tersebut. Malas semakin berlama-lama ditempat yang menurutnya sangat membahayakan identitasnya itu. Belum lagi, Wignya yang panajang menyusahkanya melihat karena dikit-dikit poninya menutupi matanya. Juga stoking Hitam yang dipakainya sangat-sangat membuatnya gak nyaman karena semakin lama malah semakin gatal.

"Haah, Sabar Sasuke, Sabar." Dan pemuda Uchiha itu kembali merapalkan manteranya agar bisa lebih bersabar menghadapi isterinya.

Seusai membuka pintu mobil, Sasuke langsung membungkuk di bagian jok belakang untuk memulai memasukkan beberapa kantong plastik yang berisi belanjaanya tadi. Namun, sebuah suara yang mengerikan langsung membuat matanya terbelalak lebar. I-ini….

**SREEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK !**

Dan pemuda dari Klan Uchiha itu pun langsung mengamati bajunya, oh tidak sobek, stokingnya? Masih aman, roknya bagian depan? Masih bagus. Kalau yang belakang?.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari acara bungkuk-membungkuknya dan memutar badanya sedikit untuk melihat rok bagian belakangnya yang...

Sobek.

"What The Fuck!" Sasuke menggeram emosi, roknya yang amat sangat ketat sekarang telah sobek sangat amat lebar, saking lebarnya sampai celana dalamnya yang berwarna putih dan bergambarkan love-love berwarna Pinky sangat begitu terlihat jelas.

"Ah! Tuan!" Dan Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandanganya yang semula menatap garang Roknya kepada seorang ibu-ibu-dibelakangnya yang sedang menutupi mata anak perumpuanya yang berusia sekitar empat tahun. Mengapa si ibu itu bisa tahu kalau itu seorang lelaki?. Ya iyalah, Sasuke menjerit 'What the xxx' secara keras, siapapun juga akan tahu kalau suaranya yang murni dari sononya itu besar pasti punya lelaki.

"E-eemm…." Dan Lidah Sasuke langsung kelu.

"M-maaf ya, ak-aku.." sambil salah tingkah menutupi rok belakangnya, Sasuke mulai bingung harus melakukan hal yang bagaimana. Ditambah lagi, pipinya malah merona sangat merah karena menahan malu.

"Huh, makanya! lain kali pakai baju yang benar!" dan dengan omelan yang tidak jelas, ibu-ibu itu langsung menyeret anaknya dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang kini langsung masuk mobilnya, takut kalau-kalau ada orang lain yang melihatnya-melihat celana dalamnya. Oh damn it!.

.

"Arghhhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

.

.

Nyaha -_-" lagi-lagi endingnya gantung ya? Makin gajelas pula, hummhh disini rencananya Hika cuma mau buat hiburan aja setelah ada Konplik ama Gaara kemarin, eh taunya malah sangat pendek :/ maaf ya Minna, Hika lagi ngadat ide + kena males ngetik. *alasan* yupz kita bales review dulu yuk ^_^.

**Cerry kuchiki: ** Hy Cherry-san :3 makasih udah setia nunggu ^_^ ahh iya gomen jarang menghadirkan mereka, habis ternyata untuk mengeluarkan Gaara *?* dan mereka secara bersamaan agak susah :/ *plak* makasih ya udah mampir, maaf kalau di chapter ini sanagte mengecewakan : ( *bungkuk*

**Lavender Hime chan: ** alhamdulilah ^_^ *?* hehehe yang penting ga jadi bunuh saya, kan? *plak* mm… kalau satu konpliknya itu, bakal Hika tunjukin di chap depan, siap-siap khawatir ama Hinata ya! XD *PLAK* hihi makasih udah mampir : ) *bungkuk* maafdi chapter ini mengecewakan.

**IndigOnyx:** nyaaa! Makasih doanya xD *Hug* mmhh gomen kalau cerita di chap ini makin gajen dan error, Hika rencananya Cuma mau buat Re-freshing :/ *plak* hihi ^_^ Hika akan usahakan agar Hidup sasuhina adem ayem… tapi itu di chap terakhir ya :3 *plakkkk* makasih udah mampir! ^_^

**N: **aaaaaa XD aaariiigaattoouuuuuuu N-san! *plak* mmh kalau kocak Hika agak bisa, kalau Ndarama…. :/ *ragu* hika g-gak yakin, habisnya Hika kurang suka ama cerita yang ndrama-ndrama gitu u,u *plakkk* ehh tapi makasih udah mampir! ^_^ *bungkuk*

**Sanghyun Kim137: **HIHIHI XD gimana, lega, kan? *plak* mmmm… makasih doanya! ^_^ *bungkuk* Hika juga mau kawin ama Saskey! XO *gubrak* hihi tapi makasih udah mampir : ) maaf jikalau di chap ini mengecewakan : ( *bungkuk* tapi siap-siap ya, chep terakhir Hinata mengalami hal buruk T_T *PLAK*

**Yukio Hisa: **sama dari :3 Alvionita hisa Putri *?* A-aaah iya T_T makasih udah memberitahu kesalahan Hika, maaaf ya uda buat gak nyaman :/ *bungkuk* terimaksih udah mampir ;3 maaf chapter ini gaje ;(

**Nerieru: **hihihi XD maaf gak bisa update cepat, otak Hika ngeblank T_T *plak* hihi gpp kok baca dr chap enam, tapi seterusnya baca ya! =[ ***ngancam bawa golok* *plak*** hihihi ^_^ makasih ya udah mampir ^_^ *bungkuk*

**Zae-hime: **Ahh arigataou! XD *bungkuk* iya, Hika akan usahain hidup SasuHina bahagia, tapi di chapter terakhir ya :3 soalnya chapter besok konplik yang ringan akan muncul ^_^ makasih udah mampir! ^^ *bungkuk*

**Sasuhina-Caem: **Hihihi ^_^ maaf kalau sebelumnya sembuat buat Caem-san tegang, *plak* hmm… iya, mungkin endingnya di chap Sembilan kali, ya? Ahhh gomen ne caem-san, cerita Hika udah mau end, tapi happy ending kok! XD *PLAK*

Makasih udah mampir :3 *bungkuk*

**RK-Hime: **Hihihi hika udah mampir kan xD *PLAK* Kapan update chapter 2? :p *gubrak* hmm waktu itu Hika udah selesai TOnya, jadi Sekarang deg-degan nunggu pengumuman T_T *plak* Ehh sebelumnya maaf update telat : ( moga ga mengecewakan ya, Rika-san *bungkuk* makasih udah dateng lagi ^_^

**Shiera Lee: ** hihihi s-santai Shiera-san xD *PLAK* hmm makasih sebelumnya : ) ohh, artinya "Wakarimashitta, Sasuke-san" itu sama dengan "Aku mengerti, Sasuke-san" begitu xD *plak* hihi hika juga ga terlalu bisa bahasa jepang kok, kita belajar bareng ya! xD *PLAK* Makasih usah mampir ;3 *bungkuk*

**Farah Kimuza: **Hy farah-san! XD makasih ya udah mau balik lagi! *plak*

Hihihi =) iya, Klau gaara yang menang. Hinata gak bakalan selamat T_T *plak*

Hihi maaf udah buat penasaran, tapi si Konplik satunya bakal muncul di chapter besok :3 makasih ya udah mau nunggu fic Hika, ^^ *bungkuk* arigatou juga karena udah mampir!.

_**Yap, itu tadi balesan Review, sekedar info saja, chapter depan kayaknya bakal menjadi Chapter terakhir dari cerita My Wife Is Hinata ini =) hihi Gomen ya minna, selanjutnya Hika mungkin akan membuat cerita lain *yaiyalah* terimakasih udah mau review cerita ga jelas Hika, cerita ini saya buat Untuk kenang-kenangan saya dengan Oppa saya, Olga (yang dulunya pacar) *plakk* Hihihi ^_^ makasih karena kau udah jadi inspirasi saya! *gubrak***_

_**Yosh itu aja dulu dari hika :3 tanpa kalian, Hika ga akan bisa menjadi Author yang benar ^^ *bungkuk* mohon bantuanya, terimakasih sudah mampir!.**_

_**Salam hangat, **_** Hikari No Aoi.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	8. Chapter 8

**(^_^*~My Wife Is Hinata~*^_^)**

**Chapter 8.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha. X Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Rate: T-M**

**Genre: Romance/Humor.**

**Story By: Cahaya yang bersinar Biru. A.k.a Hikari No Aoi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum kecerita, kita bahas review chapter 7 dulu, ya! =)**

_**RK-Hime-san: **_yey! KITA LULUSS! :D *telat* hehehe n.n'a maaf lama updatenya, saya baru tahu naik kelas itu makin naik juga tugasnya jadi lama updatenya *alasan* :/ oh ya, bagaimana dengan RK-san sendiri? maaf ya sudah membuat lama menunggu =( *Bungkuk* maaf juga di chap ini jelek.. romancenya benar-benar ecek-ecek! *?*

_**Sasuhina-caem: **_ ano,saya mengurungkan niat cepat2 untuk mengendingkan MWIH ini, soalnya masih banyak yang harus saya jelaskan e T-T *gaadayangnanya* dan, makanya saya tidak jadi membawa pair fav kita semua *?* ke indo, karena takut disandra dikau dan tidak dipulang-pulangkan! :O *ditampok caem-san* hehehehe btw, makasih udah review. Maaf lama dan mengecewakan =( *bungkuk*

_**Mamoka:**_ hehehe n,n' saya kira fic saya ga ada humornya sama sekali, menurut saya garing malah! ._.' tapi makasih udah review, maaf lama update dan mengecewakan =( semoga chap ini menghibur.. maaf ya =) *bungkuk*

_**Hinata Eguchi-san: **_terimakasih sudah review dan mau menunggu… semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan Eguchi-san, ya! =( maaf lama updatenya. *Bungkuk*

_**Kazuki Hanako:**_ saya merasa fic saya garing malah.. tapi terimakasih sudah mau mampir! =) semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ya Hanako-san, makasih dukunganya =) selamat membaca! *bungkuk*

_**Yuiqha :**_ =( Huee.. maaf chap kemarin banyak yang kurang, saya hanya nyontoh internet liriknya. =( meski begitu, terimakasih sudah mau mengkritik fic abals aya, maksih juga sudah mau mampir! :D maaf ya, di chap ini nanti amalh mengecewakan Yuiqha-san =( *bungkuk*

_**Soo Jin: **_ arigatou udah mau mampir! =D selamat membaca.. maaf mengecewakan =( *bungkuk*

_**Han Young Hwa:**_ ni udah saya share, makasih ya udah mau mampir, semoa ga mengecewakan Hwa-san =) selamat membaca.. *bungkuk*

_**In my new vers: **_ini sudah saya update, semoga ga mengecewakan.. umm.. saya manggilnya bagaimana ya? hehehe, tapi meski begitu, makasih ya udah mampir, amaf di chap ini ga jelas =( *bungkuk*

_**Guest:**_ aaa? O.o karena pair saya emang SH kan? Makasih udah mampir =) *bungkuk*

_**B'Day: **_salam kenal juga, kemarin hanya pemanis saja karena sudah konflik, btw makasih udah mampir… maaf lama menunggu, semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan =( *Nunduk*

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Gaje, LEBAY, TYPO, setres, jelek, EYD ga karuan, bahasa suka-suka gua, di chapter ini alurnya sangat pendek dan ABAL. Dan untuk typo; saya sudah berusaha semampu saya untuk tidak membuat kesalahan dalam penulisan, tapi tetap saja, salahkan tangan saya yang tidak bisa mengetik secara**

**benar ^^'a *geplaked***

**JIKA GA SUKA, HARAP JANGAN BACA!**

***plak***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**My Wife Is Hinata**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata membungkuk di kamar mandi Rumah Sakit konoha itu sudah ada sekitar tiga puluh menitan, mengeluarkan sarapan paginya yang padahal baru ia makan barang beberapa sendok. Beginilah sekarang aktivitas rutin yang Hinata lakukan setiap pagi. Sementara suaminya-Sasuke Uchiha selalu tetap setia mendampinginya, menjaganya dan merawatnya seperti sekarang ini. Membantu isterinya yang tengah mengalami _morning Sickness _dengan memijit tengkuk Hinata secara lembut dan berharap pijatan pada tengkuknya tersebut dapat membantu dan mengurangi rasa sakit yang Hinata rasakan.

"Hoekkk!" Hinata masih membungkuk di wastafel rumah sakit Konoha itu, mulai mencengkram sedikit keras perutnya yang sudah tak ada isinya-kecuali ogan dalam perut dan si bayi tentunya-namun masih ingin muntah juga, Hinata muntah pun sudah tidak ada lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya, ouch… Hinata benci saat-saat seperti ini. Sungguh menjengkelkan. Rasanya itu lho yang sangat tidak enak.

"Masih sakit?" Sasuke berkata lembut sambil terus memijit tengkuk isterinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, sungguh _ngenes_ sekali hatinya saat melihat isterinya muntah-muntah seperti sekarang ini, ia takut asupan gizi yang harusnya terpenuhi malah tidak bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh dan anaknya sama sekali, oh tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Mhh.. su-sudah, Sasuke-kun." Hinata menyalakan pemutar air yang berada di samping wastafel dan mulai membasuh mulutnya dengan pelan, membersihkan sisa sarapan yang baru ia makan sedikit dari mulutnya. Tidak enak.

"Hinata…" Sasuke menatap isterinya dengan sayu sambil mengusap pucuk surai indigo itu dengan pelan, apakah ini juga efek dari obatyang diberikan Gaara? Semoga saja tidak.

"Apa kau merasa perutmu sakit?"

"Mhh?" Hinata menegakkan badanya, kemudaian ia berbalik dan menatap suaminya tercinta yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang-sayu?

"Ti-tidak Sasu-kun, aku… aku hanya merasa mual terus. Itu saja," Hinata tersenyum lembut, menenangkan si calon ayah dengan mengusap pipinya lembut. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Apa ia sangat begitu khawatir dengan keadaanya?.

"Ada masalah?".

"Hm, tidak." Sasuke menarik bibirnya keatas dan melukiskan sebuah senyuman hangat dan tulus kepada isteri tercintanya, ia hanya takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dan menimpa Hinata dan anaknya lagi, sungguh. Ia tidak mau itu. ia berjanji, apapun akan Sasuke lakukan demi melindungi mereka berdua, apapun.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya minum vitamin dan obat. Mau?" tawar Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Hn."

Hinata membalas dengan sebuah anggukan patuh yang dibalas juga *?* oleh Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus tak percaya.

'Hn?' sejak kapan Hinata…?

.

.

.

.

.

"Hina-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Sungguh menyebalkan sekali temanmu yang bernama Gaara itu, andai aku tahu peristiwa buruk ini akan menimpamu, sunguh aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi dengannya! Ohh, cucuku…semoga kau baik-baik saja. Nenek selalu mendoakanmu sayangku, oh cucuku sayang…" dan disinilah Uchiha Mikoto memulai pidato panjang lebarnya dengan memberikan sumpah serapah-untuk Gaara- dan doa khusyuk tulus nan ikhlas-untuk cucu dan menantunya yang tersayang.

"Mikoto, sudahlah." Fugaku akhirnya angkat bicara, telinganya masih berfungsi juga agaknya-sama yang difikirkan oleh Hiasi, Itachi, dan Sasuke- bahwa Mikoto itu 'berbahaya' apabila sudah over khawatir seperti ini. berlebihan? Memang.

"Kau malah membuat Hinata menjadi risih,"

"Aa? benarkah Hina-chan sayang?" dan dengan mata yang memelas kaya anak kucing yatim piatu yang kelaparan minta makan, Mikoto mengalihkan pandanganya dari Fugaku dan menatap Hinata dengan puppy eyes andalanya untuk;

"Hiks, kalau begitu Okaa-san minta maaf…"

Dan Hinatapun jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya, aduh bagaimana ini, ia malah membuat mertuanya menjadi seperti ini. Harus bagaimana sekarang? Hinata kan tipikal orang yang gak tegaan, jadi ngalah adalah jalan keluarnya.

"I-ibu, sudahlah… ti-tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagipula ibu tidak mengganggu, ma-malah aku senang ibu mau datang kemari," Hinata menjawab dengan tulus sambil salah tingkah menghadapi ibunya yang masih memasang wajah memelas seperti ini. Hm, menenangkanya mungkin adalah cara terbaik, lagi pula, ia memang tidak merasa keberatan kok.

"Fuga-kun, lihat. Hina-chan tidak keberatan kok!" dan dengan wajah Inosen, Mikoto berbangga diri kalau kehadiranya tidak mengganggu Hinata sama sekali. Perduli setan disana mau ada besanya, ia memang mengkhawatirkan Hinata, kok! (-_-'a).

"Ibu, kasihan Hinata." Sasuke menepuk pundak ibunya dengan pelan, kalau keras terus ibunya malah pingsan, nah kalau udah pingsan, itu namanya durhaka, kan? Karena uda mukul ortu sendiri?. dah, bek tu stori

"Yah, sepertinya dia juga butuh istirahat." Kali ini yang berkata adalah Hyuuga Hiasi, ayah Hinata.

"Ta-tapi ayah-." Hinata ingin menyela, karena ia masih ingin bersama dengan kakak ipar dan ayah Fugaku serta mama Mikoto untuk mengobrol bersama, tapi…

"Hinata, kami masih disini untuk menunggumu, kok. Kau istirahat dulu sebelum kita pulang, setelah kau istirahat, ayah akan mengantarmu untuk kembali ke apartemen Sasuke. Ayah janji." Hiasi menenangkan puterinya, dielusnya ubun-ubun rambut anaknya tersebut dengan sayang, ia yakin Hinata akan baik-baik saja.

Sebentar-sebentar, kenapa pada suka ngelus rambut atasnya Hinata, sih?.

"Haah, jahat."

Mikoto mendecak sebal! Kenapa pada pelit waktu banget, sih? Kan mama Mikoto juga pengen nunggu dan jagain Hinata di rumah sakit ini? Udah jauh-jauh kemari masa Cuma buat ngobrol lima menit doang terus jaga di luar ruangan? Kan ga adil!.

"Fuga-kun, Sasu-chan, Itachi, Hyuuga-san," Mikoto mulai melas lagi.

"Huee… ini ga adiillll~."

"Mikoto!" Fugaku langsung mengingatkan Mikoto yang sekarang menjadi cemberut-tadinya melas pengen ngrayu- karena tidak boleh berlama-lama dengan Hinata. aah, ia kangen sekali dengan menantu kesayanganya itu, tahu.

"Dia sedang sakit," Fugaku berbisik.

"Hahaha, harap bersabar ya besan." Hiasi tersenyum ramah pada Mikoto. Memiliki besan yang _Care_ seperti ini menguntungkan juga, setidaknya ia bisa menjaga dan merawat Hinata saat ia tidak ada, sedang bekerja di luar kota atau Negara, yah meski Hiasi akui juga bahwa Mikoto agak _Over _juga, sih.

"Hahh, Yare-yare." Mikoto mengalah dan memeluk Hinata erat.

"Cepat sembuh. Ya Hina-Chan, Ibu akan menungguimu diluar, kalau kau mau sesuatu, panggil ibu ya!" katanya semangat.

"I-iya ibu!" Hinata tersenyum lebar menikmati perlakuan hangat ibu mertuanya kepadanya. Hah, ia jadi ingat ibunya. Ia sangat bersyukur sekali memiliki mertua-sekaligus ibu- yang sangat perduli padanya seperti sekarang ini.

"Ne, Hina-chan, kau harus banyak makan ya. Meski mual, harus kamu paksa. Ingat, kamu mengandung, butuh banyak makan dan gizi yang cukup." Itachi akhirnya angkat bicara, dengan tulus ia Menasehati adik iparnya ini dengan lembut. Ia tahu betul bagaimana hamil muda, apalagi ini anak pertama. Bagi Hinata yang notabenya masih awam, tentu ini sedikit sulit untuknya-bukan karena Itachi pernah mengandung lho yo, dia ini ASELI LAKI-LAKI TULEN! Pemikiran yang barusaja melintas di otaknya tadi murni dari artikel-artikel yang dia baca, kok.

"I-iya Ita-Nii, a-arigatou." Hinata menjawab dengan menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis kepada kakak-iparnya- tersebut.

"Terimakasih Nii sudah mau datang kemari."

"Sudahlah, lagipula ini memang acara yang penting bukan?" Itachi tertawa pelan.

"Haah, sudah-sudah, sana keluar. Hinata butuh istirahat!" Sasuke akhirnya mulai gerah-lebih tepatnya jengah- menghadapi keluarganya yang tidak mau keluar juga dari kamar rawat Inap Hinata, kalau begini terus kapan Hinata bisa beristirahat?. istirahat Ini juga penting untuk Hinata dan anaknya, tempe! Eh salah, tahu!

Dan sambil membukakan pintu, Sasuke masih melirik kedua orangtuanya agar cepat keluar sambil berkata;  
>"Ayo?"<p>

"Sasuke, kamu tidak sopan!" Mikoto men-deathglare putra bungsunya tersebut dengan perasaan yang ikhlas. *?* apa pernah ia mengajari anaknya bertindak sekurangajar ini? Perasaan nggak deh.

"Sasuke," Fugaku akhirnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala pasrah, dari dulu, mempermalukan ayahnya di depan klien/mertuanya/orang lain seperti ini memang sudah menjadi 'hal biasa' yang Sasuke lakukan kepadanya. haaahhh.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

= _stay cool _dengan memasang wajah cuek bebeknya.

"Iya, iya. Kami keluar, baka-outoto!" sesudahnya Itachi langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut disusul oleh ayah, ibu dan mertua adiknya. setelah ia meninggalkan _souvenir_ –lebih tepatnya satu jitakan lumayan keras di kepala adiknya yang berambut gagak tersebut dengan 'gemas'.

"Itachu Baka-Anikiiiiiii!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**My wife Is Hinata**_

.

.

.

.

**Apartemen Sasuke 18.01 P.M**

Sasuke tampak sibuk menyiapkan baki yang berisi makanan sehat untuk menu makan malam Hinata, segelas susu hangat-khusus ibu hamil- dan semangkuk sup bergizi beserta nasi sudah siap untuk dihidangkan, hanya saja yang belum lengkap satu, ia belum menaruh sendok di baki itu.

"Nah, sudah siap. Hinata, aku datang." Kata Sasuke semangat sambil membawa baki tersebut ke lantai dua-tempat Hinata berada. Dicepatkanya langkah kakinya untuk menaiki anak tangga yang akan mebawanya ke kamar Hinata. 'pokoknya kali ini, harus habis.' Kata Calon ayah tersebut sambil menaiki anak tangga yang berwarna cokelat mengkilat tersebut.

**Ceklek.**

Dan setelah menaiki anak tangga di apartemenya itu selama beberapa puluh detik, akhrinya pintu kamarnyapun terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita yang mengenakan _Babydoll_ rok warna biru muda bermotif boneka beruang berwarna biru tua. tengah sibuk membolak-balik sebuah majalah di atas kasur tersebut, punggungnya yang terbalut gaun tidurnya itu menyandar pada pinggiran atas tempat tidur, lampu tidur berwarna kuning keemasan tampak serasi berada di sebelah kirinya, raut wajahnya menampakkan sebuah ekspresi datar namun semangat. Itu menunjukan bahwa wanita itu ternyata tengah serius menyimak sesuatu.

**Klik.**

Kemudian, lampu terang berwarna putih di kamar itulah yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari majalah tersebut kepada sosok suaminya yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa sesuatu. Aah, Hinata tak menyadari keberadaanya!.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak baik, kan membaca di tempat yang gelap?" Sasuke tersenyum lembut sambil menaruh baki yang dibawanya tadi di kasur lalu duduk tepat di depan Hinata yang masih mentapnya heran.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" satu alisnya terangkat naik.

"A-ah, tidak." Hinata menjawab seadanya, salting lebih tepatnya.

"Baca apaan, sih?" Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat isi dari majalah yang Hinata baca.

"Serius banget?".

"Ah, tidak. Ha-hanya melihat-lihat penawaran dan diskon baju-baju yang bagus untuk b-ba..bayi kita," Hinata tersenyum lebar, ia sangat senang sekali jika membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bayi. Ouch… _Akago-Chan_ kapan ya dia akan

lahir?.

"Hm? Masa' sih," Sasuke malah membalasnya dengan tersenyum nakal nan menggoda pada Hinata-cielah- sambil dengan mengelus lembut perut Hinata.

"Uhh dedek sayang… lagi apa kamu?".

Dan secara reflek Mata Hinata langsung terbelalak karena kaget-ya iyalah, masa' karena sedih?-.

Apa yang Sasuke lakukan kini sontak membuat Hinata merinding sekaligus senang, Sasuke sangat perhatian dengan bayi mereka sekarang. Semenjak ia dirawat di rumah sakit beberapa hari lalu, Sasuke semakin perhatian merawat Hinata dan calon anaknya denga ulet. Ternyata kehadiran buah hati diantara mereka telah merubah banyak kepribadian seseorang, ya? Yang tadinya megatif, tidak akan menutup kemungkinan, kan untuk berubah menjadi positif? Meski kadang ada kebalikanya juga.

"Sa-sasuke-kun," setelah melamun selama beberapa detik, akhirnya Hinata sadar dan secara spontan memegang tangan kanan Sasuke yang sedang mengelus perutnya dan menggeliat kurang nyaman alias geli. Kemudian, di turunkanya tangan kekar suaminya tersebut dari perutnya, jujur, meski Sasuke memang sering mengelus perutnya, tapi entah mengapa tetap saja ia merasa belum siap *?* kalau tidak membuat _tedeng aling-aling_ dulu atau persiapan *?*.

Gerakan aneh Dari Hinata yang secara tiba-tiba kontan membuat sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Apa, ada yang salah dengan tindakanya mengelus perut Hinata?

"Ng?"

"Oh-Emh… i-itu, aku… ha-hanya kaget, ahahah… yah, ha-hanya kaget, Sasuke-kun," dan sekali lagi Hinata dibuat salting dengan tingkah lakuknya sendiri begitu ia sadar. plus-plus tawa renyah nan garingnya yang semakin membuat alis Sasuke naik sebelah, lagi. Karena bingung kuadrat dengan tingkah Hinata yang semakin hari semakin…aneh?.

"Hah?" dan hanya kata itu saja yang mampu keluar dari mulut sexseeehhhh-ralat, dari mulut ranum *?* milik Sasuke.

"Oh, ya. Kalau begitu, ayo saatnya makan malam, sayang." Kemudian Ia memilih mengacuhkan kejadian barusan dan mulai mengajak Hinata makan malam. "Keburu dingin,"

"Disini?" Kini Giliran Hinata yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena heran, kenapa harus di kamar?

"Iya, disini." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil baki yang ada di meja dan duduk di samping di kasur. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kelelahan, baru tadi pagi kita pulang dari rumah sakit, jangan banyak aktivitas, kamu masih dalam proses pemulihan."

Dan Akhirnya Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Tutt..tuuttttt… suapan pertama, ayo dibuka mulutnya, keretanya mau masuk… tuut..tuuttt!"

Dan tingkah 'manis' dari Sasukepun membuat Hinata tertawa lebar sambil menikmati makan malamnya.

.

.

.

.

_**My wife Is Hinata**_

.

.

.

.

Seusai membenarkan bajunya di kamar mandi, Hinata Segera menutup pintu kamar mandi tersebut dan berjalan ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Disana sudah ada suaminya, Sasuke yang sedang beristirahat atau lebih tepatnya mendengarkan musik bernada lembut sambil menatap langit-langit kamar apartemen mereka.

Hinata tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian, disusulnya suami tercintanya tersebut di atas ranjang.

"Sasu-kun sudah makan malam?" kini Hinata membuka pembicaraan sambil memeluk dada suaminya dan menyandarkan wajahnya disana, tadi Sasuke sudah menyuapinya makan, tapi bagaimana dengan jadwal makan Sasuke sendiri?.

"Sudah, sebelum aku memberimu makan tadi, aku sudah makan." Jawab Sasuke enteng sambil menarik Hinata ke dalam rengkuhanya. Memberinya sebuah pelukan kehangatan.

"Memberiku makan? Bahasa apa itu! aku kok kaya hewan peliharaan?" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak terima. Dicubitnya perut Sasuke yang hanya di balut oleh T-shirt 3P. singkatan dari Putih, Polos, dan Pipis, eh salah tipis maksudnya. *ngawur*.

"A-ah, sakit sayang!" Sasuke memekik kesakitan, kemudian memegang tangan kanan Hinata yang digunakan untuk mencubit perutnya.

"Sakit," Ujarnya melas.

"Habis…" Hinata masih tak mau kalah.

"Tapi tenang, sakitnya tidak terlalu, kok. Lebih sakit waktu kamu…" Sasuke sengaja memotong kalimatnya lalu menyeringai. Tentu hal ini berhasil membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya dengan apa maksud Sasuke sebenarnya.

"Waktu aku-ngk!?" dan jawabanya pun makin membuat Hinata tak yakin sewaktu dengan Sengaja Sasuke menarik kepala belakangnya untuk mendekati wajahnya, merasakan hembus nafas suaminya. Hinata terdiam. Mata Onyxs suaminya ini benar-benar membuatnya terhipnotis, sampai Hinata tak mampu mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari bola Hitam milik suaminya tersebut. Begitu… mempesona.

"A-apa, Sasu-kun?" warna merah muda mulai menghiasi pipi Chubby Hinata, adalah satu dari sekian hal dari Hinata yang Sasuke suka. Oh, tuhan tak tahukah suaminya itu kalau Hinata mulai kehilangan fikirannya hanya karena di perlakukan dengan manis oleh suaminya sendiri?

"Kamu mau tahu?" Goda Sasuke manja.

"Mmm.." Hinata menjawabnya dengan sedikit mengerang karena Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, lebih dari itu malah. Bibir atas mereka yang telah saling bergesekan halus. Memberikan sensasi geli pada bibir atas masing-masing. Hembusan nafas mereka berdua, makin lama kian terasa di kulit wajah sepasang suami isteri tersebut, memberikan rasa tersendiri yang sukar dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Kemudian dengan lembut Sasuke berbisik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, "Lebih sakit sewaktu aku melihatmu sekarat sampai berfikir bahwa aku akan kehilanganmu saat di hotel itu. Hinata, maaf… maafkan aku yang selama ini belum menyadari perasaanku kepadamu, maafkan hatiku yang buta akan cintamu, maaf, Hinata. sekarang aku baru sadar, bahwa ternyata kamu amat berharga bagiku, kamu sudah mengakar kuat dalam hatiku, Hinata... aku… aku mencintaimu." Ujar Sasuke tulus. Murni ucapan seorang pria yang mencintai wanita idamanya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Sas..uke-kun." Kelu. Lidah Hinata tak mampu bergerak untuk mengucap kata berikutnya yang ingin ia keluarkan; bahwa ia juga sangat mencintai Sasuke! Namun tak bisa, kata itu tercekat di tenggorokanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ulang Sasuke lagi sambil mengecup lembut bibir mungil Hinata. beberapa detik kemudian, ia melepaskan pelan pagutanya untuk sekedar mengambil oksigen dan mengecupnya lagi, lagi dan lagi dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

"Mmm…" Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan, menikmati sentuhan lembut bibir suaminya yang membelainya dengan lembut menjelajahi cinta mereka. Hinata sangat senang mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, dengan ini Sasuke telah mengakui dirinya seratus persen. Mengakuinya sebagai istreinya. Usaha dan penantian Hinata sungguh tak sia-sia. 'Sasuke-kun, aku.. aku juga mencintaimu… aku sangat mencintaimu!' teriak Hinata dalam hati, sungguh ia amat senang mengetahui pengakuan Sasuke terhadap dirinya, Kami-sama, terimakasih…terimakasih!. Ingin rasanya Hinata berjingkrak-jingkrak saking senangnya, namun yang terjadi hanyalah; ia memejamkan mata sambil menikmati kelembutan perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama, memejamkan matanya Sambil terus memagut lembut bibir ranum Hinata, Dengan penuh kehalusan, Sasuke membelai rambut indigo isterinya tersebut. memilin-milin rambut indah orang yang dicintainya tersebut sebentar dan menyibakkanya dengan pelan ke belakang telinganya.

Hembusan nafas mereka teratur, tak ada dusta disana. Yang ada hanya cinta yang mulai bersemi diantara hati mereka karena perjodohan. Sasuke tak menyesal, ia benar-benar bisa mengakatanya, bahwa ia mencintai Hinata. perasaanya… sungguh ia tak menyesal menikahi Hinata meskipun itu karena dijodohkan.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menindih Tubuh Hinata sedikit, menyamankan posisi mereka berdua agar tak pegal karena saling berpelukan lama. Lagipula, posisi mereka sebelum itu menyusahkan Hinata untuk balas memeluknya. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka sebentar hanya untuk mengambil oksigen, mengisi paru-paru mereka dengan udara. Kemudian menciumnya lagi, kali ini Sasuke menghisap sedikit bibir mungil Hinata dan menekan kepala isterinya tersebut untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ternyata tak ada penolakan yang Hinata berikan, malah, isterinya tersebut sangat menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka dengan mengalungkan tanganya di leher Sasuke dan meremas dengan lembut rambut belakang Sasuke. "Mhh.." Hinata merintih pelan saat dirasakanya lidah hangat milik suaminya tersebut menerobos bibirnya, nakal.

"Sas..-kun?"

"Hmm?" bukanya melepaskan lumatan lidahnya, Sasuke malah semakin melumatnya dengan berani sekarang, Dibarengi dengan seringai menggoda yang makin menjadi, maka Hinata yakin, Suaminya ini akan meminta lebih yang akan berakhir dengan… yah kalian tahu sendiri. "Mghh.. Sukehh!" Hinata langsung membuka amtanya lebar-lebar, ternyata ia belum siap, ia takut. Bagaimana jika hal itu malah akan melukai bayi mereka?.

Mendengar penolakan halus dari isterinya barusan, Sasuke segera melepaskan ciuman lumayan panasnya dengan lembut. Kemudian, dengan pertanggung jawaban *?* ditatapnya kedua bola amata Hinata dengan lembut.

"Aku berjanji akan pelan-pelan," kata Sasuke menenangkan. Dielusnya kedua pipi _Chubby_ Hinata dengan sayang dan mengecup dahinya lembut, ya ampun…. Author mau T_T *abaikan*.

"A-aku takut anak kita kenapa-napa," lirih Hinata.

"Tidak, sayang… selama ia belum diberi _Ruh _oleh kami-sama, tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi-."

"Aku tidak memaksa, kok. Kalau kamu tidak mau juga gak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke penuh perhatian sambil mengelus pipi _tembem _isterinya.

"Yah, sudah. Ayo kita bobok? Besok kalau kondisimu sudah mendingan kita akan berbelanja. Mau?" tawar Sasuke kemudian.

"Mmm…" Hinata tak terlalu tertarik, yang ia fikirkan malah perkataan Sasuke barusan. Benar, bayinya tidak apa-apa? Kalau apa-apa bagaimana, ia kan baru keluar dari rumah sakit? Lalu apa Sasuke akan marah ya, kalau ia menolaknya? Apa ia egois jika memilih keselamatan bayinya?.

"Hey…" lama dengan kebisuan Hinata yang seolah mengabaikanya, akhirnya sang calon ayah tersebut memegang dagu isterinya dan mengarahkan bola mata Gading isterinya itu untuk menatap mata Onyxnya. Ada yang Hinata fikirkan.

"Ada, apa, sayang?" Tanya Sasuke cemas.

Hinata membalas tatapan khawatir suaminya tersebut. Ia takut. Lagi-lagi ia harus dihadapkan pada dilema. Mana yang harus ia pilih?

"A-aku bingung," bisik Hinata lemah.

"Soal yang 'begitu', ya?"

"U..umm.."

"Hahaha… sudah-sudah, aku tidak memaksamu kok. Tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kamu takut pada keselamatan anak kita. Aku juga tidak mau dia kenapa-napa kalau kamu tidak mau. Jadi jangan terlalu difikirkan, ya? Aku minta maaf kalau tadi itu membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Umm, S-sasu-kun… ak-aku.. aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakuk-."

"Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah tidur, kamu tidak boleh terlalu stress." Saran Sasuke halus.

"Tapi.."

"Stt.. sudah jangan difikirkan, ingat kata dokter, kamu tidak boleh terlalu serius memikirkan sesuatu."

"B-baiklah,"

"Nah, itu baru isteriku." Kata Sasuke bangga sambil mengecup lagi dahi isterinya. "Yuk bobok?"

"Um, ta-tapi ada satu hal. A-aku tiba-tiba ingin sesuatu,"

Dan satu kata yang spontan keluar dalam pikiran Sasuke adalah;'

NGIDAM? Oh please kami-sama, jangan ngidam. Jangan kau rusak momen romantis ayah dan ibumu ini dengan permintaan anehmu, wahai anakku…hiks!' dan, dalam hati Sasukepun ia sedang nangis Kejer.

"Ngid-eh, ingin a-apa, Sayang?"

"Tapi janji Sasu-kun ga marah, ya?"

'NAH LO! Kalau udah gini ujung-ujungnya bakal 'ajaib' deh mintanya Hinata T_T'

"Hah? Ah, uh iya. E-emang kamu minta apa?"

"Umh, B-Bener ga marah?"

'Ga janji… T.T'

"Iya sayang…"

"A-aku mau… anu,"

"Ha? Mau apa, aku ga dengar." Ulang Sasuke karena suara Hinata makin lama makin lemah.

"M-mau.."

"Iya sayang, jangan malu dong, apa, kamu mau minta apa? Aku usahain aku turutin." Kata Sasuke menenangkan.

"Unh, A-Aku mau ini…" Jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk diri Sasuke sendiri-kalau ditanya spesifikasinya; Dadanya-.

"Hah? Kamu mau apain dadaku?" secara otomatis, otak Sasuke memikirkan 'itu'.

"Ayo lepasin bajunya," Minta Hinata manja.

"HAH?! Kok?! Eh? Ma-mau apa sayang? Sudah, aku gak mau melakukanya kalau kamu ga mau."

"Ayolah sukeee…" Hinata masih berusaha mengangkat t-shirt tipis milik Sasuke keatas, untuk dilepaskanya. Kok Hinata jadi berubah 180 derajat Gini ya?.

"Ta-tapi, sayang? Katamu kamu ga ma-,"

"Suke, Please?" oh no, Hinata makin melas. Tapi…. Apakah artinya Hinata setuju?

"Umh, I-itu, Apa ini artinya kamu mau?" Tanya Sasuke dulu memastikan sambil berharap-harap cemas dan ia sangat mengharapkan jawaban…

"Uum.."

'YES!' sorak sorai bergembira, bergembira semua. Sudah bebas negri kita- eh salah, Hati Sasuke bersorak sorai, jadi keinginanya akan segera terwujud! Hihi, 'Hinata… malam ini akan kubuat kau lemas bagai tak bertenaga, huahahahah!' dan tawa nistapun mulai menggelegar dalam hati sang calon ayah tersebut.

"-Ke, Sasuke-kun? Kamu m-mau tidak?" nah, kan ia malah jadi melamun!

"Eh? T-tentu sayang," jawab Sasuke dengan dada yang mulai berdebar-debar.

**Sreeek…**

Tanpa banyak Tanya, dan mengulur waktu, Hinata sudah menanggalkan baju suaminya hanya dalam hitungan detik! Wow!, termyata wanita yang tengah hamil bisa menjadi sangat 'Agresif'juga, ya? Bagus, Sasuke akan menjadikanya sebuah pelajaran dan 'kesempatan' yang amat berharga! Huahahahah!.

"H-hinata?" namun naas, saking agresifnya Hinata, Sasuke sampai tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, yang ia tahu hanyalah jantungnya telah mengalami kelainan. (-.-a)

"Mmmm?" Hinata tak menggubrisnya, malah semakin berani memegang celana Jeans suaminya.

"T-tapi, kau serius?"

"Dua Rius, Sasu-kun…" oh kami-sama, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

**Sreeekkkkkkk…**

**Glek.**

Kini Reusliting celana Jeansnya telah melorot seutuhnya sampai kepangkal-pangkalnya resleting. *?*

"Hin-mmhh?!" Sasuke hanya pasrah sekarang. Siapapun yang telah merasuki *?* tubuh Hinata hingga membuatnya menggairahkan seperti ini, akan Sasuke turuti keinginanya saat ia di tubuh Hinata! *Ngawur*.

Sekarang, Hinata telah duduk di perut Sasuke dan menciumi bibir manis suaminya tersebut dengan lembut. Hinata sendiripun juga tak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa seberani itu, yang jelas, yang pasti dan yang ia tahu, ia hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan suaminya tersayang. Sasuke tadi juga sudah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa bayi mereka akan baik-baik saja asal mereka tidak melakukanya dengan 'ngawur'. Hinata Percaya.

Dan Sasukepun tak mau tinggal diam, di genggamnya tangan Hinata yang berada di dadanya dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut, meremas-remas pergelangan jarinya yang halus. Dalam Hati pria Uchiha Itu, ia telah bersumpah; _aku akan mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku, aku akan menemanimu di sakit dan sehatmu, aku akan menerimamu bagaimanapun keadaanmu, dan aku akan bersamamu hingga akhir hayatku, tak akan aku biarkan kau terluka, permata hatiku. Hinata Uchiha._

Kemudian, yang terjadi adalah pengikatan cinat suci mereka, disaksikan oleh bulan purnama yang bersinar diatas mereka dan sang bintang yang berkelap-kelip sekan tersenyum malu melihatnya. Mereka telah menjadi satu, satu hati dan satu jiwa. Telah melewati berbagai cobaan dan godaan yang cukup memanaskan Hati, jadi pantaslah mereka untuk mendapatkannya.

Jadi, yuk, kita jangan ganggu…. :3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**My Wife Is Hinata**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Lima** **Bulan** **Kemudian**

.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka perlahan kedua mata gadingnya, kemudian mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar. Ia barusaja terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, sayang sekali. diliriknya jam yang menggantung gagah di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 05.00 pagi. Sudah saatnya membuat sarapan ternyata.

Digerakkanya dengan perlahan badanya yang terasa berat, berat karena membawa sang bayi dan berat karena dipeluk erat oleh sang suami. Namun Hinata malah tersenyum, seulas senyum tipis yang membuatnya amat bahagia hari ini. Disingkirkanya dengan perlahan tangan Sasuke yang masih dipinggangnya, berusaha agar sang suami tidak terbangun karena gerakan yang ia buat.

**Emmuaaccchhh…**

Sebuah kecupan singkat ia daratkan di kening sang suami yang tertutup beberapa helai rambut biru tuanya, hal ini semakin membuat Hinata tak tega untuk membangunkannya, ditambah akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering lembur untuk mengurus cabang baru perusahaan Uchiha, kasihan, Ia kelelahan.

"Aku buatkan sarapan dulu," bisik Hinata lembut dan mulai meninggalkan Sasuke di kamar mereka. Ia berencana akan membuatkan Sasuke sarapan yang bergizi. Segelas susu hangat, buah-buahan dan menu utamanya sup. Sasuke butuh banyak gizi agar tetap fit dalam bekerja.

**Tap.**

Langkah Hinata terhenti seketika saat ia melewati sebuah kamar kosong disamping kamar mereka. Kamar yang satu bulan lalu telah disulap menjadi kamar bayi oleh Sasuke, kamar kosng menjadi kamar siap pakai. Sekarang, mereka hanya perlu menunggu sang penghuni lahir untuk menempatinya.

Hinata tersenyum, dilangkahkanya kakinya untuk memasuki kamar tersebut dan melihat-lihat apa saja di dalamnya. Tak lupa, tangan kirinya mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah sangat besar karena telah memasuki usia 8 bulan.

"Uhh, manis sekali…" Hinata melihat pernak-pernik yang ada di kamar tersebut, ada mainan yang digantungkan diatas Box bayi, popok, tempat susu, perlengkapan mandi, bedak, minyak, parfum dan masih banyak lagi pokokya sudah lengkap. Yang semakin membuat Hinata ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak adalah semua barang di kamar ini berwarna putih, mengapa demikian? Karena mereka berdua sepakat untuk tidak memeriksakan jenis kelamin anak mereka. Jadi putih adalah warna netral yang mereka pilih untuk menunggu sang jabang bayi lahir. Setelah lahir, soal warna urusan gampang hehehe.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke merapikan kemeja yang ia kenakan, dasi Hitam siap, jas Hitam siap, celana hitam siap, koper siap, sepatu siap, semua sudah siap.

"Hati-hati hari ini," Hinata tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan membalikkan badan sang suami yang semula menatap cermin besar di kamar mereka menjadi menghadapnya.

"Huh, kau ini mengagetkanku." Ucap Sasuke dibuat-buat.

"Hihi, habis Sasu-kun terlalu serius," Giliran Hinata yang menegeluh.

"Yang harus berhati-hati itu kamu, Hina sayang. Lihat, si dedek sudah besar dan butuh perhatian ekstra. Jangan terlalu banyak aktifitas. Perlu ku telfonkan okaa-san?"

"Iya, iya Sasu-kun cintaaaa, tidak usah. Ibu sedang sibuk, Sasu tahu sendiri kan?"

"Aku mulai cemas denganmu, apa perlu aku carikan pembantu? Jujur aku tidak bisa konsentrasi dikantor karena memikirkanmu." Ungkap Sasuke.

"Sttt.. sudah, aku tidak apa-apa. Jika terjadi sesuatu akan aku telepon." Ujar hinata menenangkan sambil membenarkan kerah baju Sasuke yang tidak rapi.

"Kata dokter 1 bulan dua minggu lagi, ya? Hmm… aku janji, setelah meeting hari ini selesai aku akan segera pulang dan mempersiapkan semuanya," janji Sasuke kepada sang istri.

"Hihi, iya Sasu-kun. Ingat Hati-hati ya? Dan jangan nakal!"

"Iya," kemudian, Sasuke mengusap pipi Hinata lembut dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut, penuh dengan perasaan.

"Terimakasih untuk sarapannya, untuk semuanya…

Aku mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke tersenyum lembut seusai mencium dahi Hinata.

"_Ich Liebe Dicht_." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak adil ah, kamu pakai bahasa Jerman!" Sasuke merengut.

"Mentang-mentang aku 'gak bisa…" ujarnya lagi.

"Hihihi, sudah. Yang penting maknanya juga sama," tutur Hinata halus.

"Sudah, ayo waktunya berangkat, nanti telat, Suke!"

" .. aku pamitan dengan dedek dulu ya," izin Sasuke sambil berjongkok dan mengelus perut Hinata dengan lembut.

"Sayang, ayah pamit dulu, ya. Ingat pesan ayah, jangan nakal. Jangan minta aneh-aneh –supaya ayah ga kerepotan-, dan… nurut ma ibu ya, ayah bekerja dulu. Ayah janji deh, nanti waktu pulang ayah beliin marsmellow mau?"

"Ah, jangan marsmellow, S-suke. Aku.. aku tiba-tiba maunya nonton langsung Konser JKT48 saja!"

**GUBRAAAKKKKKKKKK!**

"H-Hinata, d-disini kan, Di jepang kan s-sudah ada AKB48? K-kenapa minta yang jauh?"

"Ngga tau dedek.." enteng banget ya jawabnya?

**WHAT THE-?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Wife Is Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi ini Ruangan Sasuke?"

"Iya, mohon menunggu disini, sebentar lagi PresDir akan segera datang, jika anda sudah membuat janji."

"Oh, iya. Ano, menurutmu apa Sasuke suka oleh-olehku?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut Pirang dan memakai kacamata berwarna Cokelat gelap. Sangat serasi dengan kulitnya yang putih seperti susu, dia tengah memamerkan oleh-oleh makanan, minuman dan barang jadi lainya untuk Sasuke.

"Uhm… i-itu terlihat sangat bagus sekali," tentu saja Sekretaris Sasuke di kantor itu tak berani berkomentar yang macam-macam, bisa dipecat ia nanti!.

"Oh..baiklah, oh iya, siapa namamu? Bisakah kau menemaniku disini sambil menunggu Sasuke datang?" pinta si perempuan berambut pirang.

"N-nama saya, Hanako." Jawab sekretaris itu mulai risih dengan perempuan yang sebenarnya hanya ingin dekat denganya.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, kita sekarang berteman, ya! Bagaimana kalau ku traktir makan, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

.

**Apa-apaan endingnya kaya gini! O_O!a haduhh… ni chapter juga muat apaan ya? GOMEENNN MINNA! T_T author lagi buntung, ga punya ide, adakah yang berminat meminjamkan otak yang kaya idenya? #tampol massa#**

**Okelah, ga apa-apa, Hika lagi baik hati, jadi Ending dari MWIH *ga enak banget judulnya* akan saya panjangkan 1-2 chapter lagi ^,^ mohon doanya ya! *doa buat apa, ya?***

**Hehehe, maaf juga Hika lama updatenya, OSIS dan TUGAS tak dapat saya selingkuhi! T_T *apaini* jadi maaf lama updatenya…**

**Semoga FULL Sasuhina diatas dapat memanjakan sedikit para pembaca… (walau saya ga yakin ini memuaskan atau tidak) :/ maaf ya minna, saya rasa chap ini paling hancur…**

**Tapi saya janji, chapd epan akan saya bikin semampu ekmampuan saya untuk endingnya n_n**

**So…**

**See you next time =)**

**Salam hangat,**

_**Hikari No Aoi**_


	9. Chapter 9

**(^_^*~My Wife Is Hinata~*^_^)**

**Chapter 9.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha. X Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Rate: T-M**

**Genre: Romance/Humor.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishomoto.**

**Story By: Cahaya yang bersinar Biru. A.k.a Hikari No Aoi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balas Review chapter 8 dulu, ya! :3**

**Guest **oke ini udah lanjut Guest-san, gomenne Hika updet luama seperti yang uda hika tulis di profil dan DCDSTJ, hika hiatus T,T tapi tenang... semoga chapter ini membawa obat rasa kangen guets-san, reader dan author sekalian untuk mengurangi rasa haus akan pair Sasuhina lover :D selamat membaca, ya... makasih udah mampir :D

**Angel** Engga kok, meski nanti ada adegan yang mengatakan seolah Sasuke selingkuh, tapi tenang aja dia cowok yang setia kok :3 makasih uda mampir! Moga ga mengecewakan ya ^,^

**Luluk Minam Cullen** Oke ini udah lanjut :3 makasih uda mampir, maaf ya Hika lama updatenya T,T semoga luluk-san suka! Met membaca :)

**kim sang hyun***pundung di pojokan* W-weee.. g-gomen ne T,T hika kena hiatus dan terlena dengan aktifitas osis, dances dll *plak* maaf ya kim-san... :(

Tapi ini hika update, moga ga membuat kecewa ^,^'a hehe yang kuning-kuning itu bukan Naruto, tapi yang kemampul dikali *DIGEPLAK Naruto Fc* hehe itu temen lama Sasuke dam Hinata, Shion :) semoga bisa menghibur kim-san :) maksih udah mampir ..

**Date Kaito** Date-san ngevafe? O.o aa... ga keliru? *garuk-garuk kepala* ano, apa ga salah? O,o *plak* hika ngrasa ini fic ambruladul yang ga pantes di fav ^^'a hehe tapi makasih udah suport :) semoga Date-san terhibur, makasih uda mampir ^^'a

krystaljung Arigatou ^_^ Hika janji, akan upate teratur dan ini dia chap 9! Hika harap krystaljung-san suka! :D makasih uda mampir...

in my new vers Hehe hika kelamaan hiatus ya? n,na *inosen* gomen ne... tapi hika harap *hika manggil apa nih O.o* dirimu suka dan makasih pujian serta reviewnya :3 arigatou...!

Dewi Natalia Aaa... itu hika yang salah, jadi sasu ambil 2 mata kuliah, sambil kerja sambil nikah *?* gimanabagi waktunya, ya? gini, hika buat dia ambil 2 mata kuliahan karena ada alasan tersendiri *meski gatau dijepang boleh apa ga* tapi setelah menikah, Sasuke disuruh ayahnya berhenti kuliah dan atau milih salahsatu sambil harus bisa fokus ngurus kerja dan hinata. Chapter depan akan hika bahas kok ^,^ maksih uda diingetin... hehe.

Dan si Shion, itu temenya sasuke. Tadinya hika pengen buat gitu, tapi hika pikir2 lagi, kaya monoton banget u,u kemaren gaara sekarang shion. Hehe tapi makasih ya, uda kasih saran! Hika terima dengan senang hati. maksih :D

Githa Aikawa Sama, hika nulis waktu kelas 3 smp, sekarang uda kelas 2 smk! Lama bnget ya O,O *digampar* hehehe tapi hika harap, diujung tanduk fic ini Githa-san suka :) maaf ya buat Githa-san ngulang dari chap 1 n,n'a semoga chap ini bisa menghibur, makasih udah like dan mampir! :D

**n** satu-hati! :O hika juga lupa semuanya bahkan sehabis ini adeganya gimana, idenya gimana, hika lupa!, *GEPLAKED* gak terasa hiatus kok 2th ya ^,^ *inosen* #plak!

Hehe sebelas itu apa, n-san? O.o oh iya, ini chap hika uda hika update moga ga mengecewakan dan bisa menjadi obat amnesia sementara n-san ^,^'a *kabur sebelum dihajar* arigaou uda mampir! :D

i know what Terimakasih pujian dan reviewya :) ini hika uda update, selamat membaca dan salam kenal :3

**Akatsuna Sasuke** Menurut hika garing malah ._.a tapi, makasih uda mampir, salam kenal :3

**SH IndigoRaven** terimakasih :3 ini sudah hika lanjutkan, salam kenal, ya! Makasih juga uda mampir :3

**SakuNaruHinaSasu**Arigatou.. ^_^ salam kenal ya, dari hika. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan!

**Kakasaku Potter** Hai, salam kenal juga :D hika juga pendatang baru! *plaked* -padahal udah lama gara-gara kelamaan hiatus* jangan tiru sikap buruk hika, ya :3 makasih uda mampir!

**Malfoy1409** Maksih dukunganya, ini uda update. Salam kenal dan makasih uda mampir! :D

** . **

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!:**

**Gaje, ada hal rancau yang belum hika jelaskan, typo, garing dll. So, jika anda bukan SH lovers, silahkan tekan tombol back :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Wife Is Hinata**

Saat Hinata Tertawa, Sasuke Berduka. Hinata Bahagia, Sasuke merana. Hinata mangut-mangut, Sasuke merengut. Dan saat Hinata beraksi, Sasuke akhrirnya pilih lari. Kenapa?

Let's begin the story!

.

.

.

Hinata duduk manis di kursi samping kemudi, mata Lavendernya yang pucat namun memesona melirik dengan semangat pemandangan yang tersaji di luar jendela mobil. Sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah besar, Hinata terus menikmati suasana nyaman yang ia nikmati sekarang, hahhh... ia benar-benar merasa hidupnya telah sempurna.

Namun, begitu ia sadar karna semenjak tadi Sasuke bungkam, Hinata segera menolehkan kepalanya pelan dan menatap suaminya tersebut, dengan hati-hati ia berkata:

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" tak ada tolehan, tak ada kata sayang, dan tak ada senyuman. Pria Uchiha itu masih menatap lurus jalan raya yang kini dilewatinya, seolah-olah menganggap Hinata itu tak ada.

"Sasuke-kun... m-marah, ya?" Hinata menekuk wajahnya yang tadi ceria menjadi lesu. Apa ia keterlaluan lagi, ya?

"Tidak, kok."

"T-tapi... k-kenapa.."

"Kenapa apanya?" dengan suara dingin, Sasuke memutar setir kemudi dan membelokkan mobilnya ke arah kanan setelah menyalakan lampu _Reeting_. Masih bersikap ngambek ternyata.

"A-aku rasa, Sasuke-kun j-jadi marah karna a-aku membawa hewan peliharaan..." ujar Hinata pelan nyaris berbisik, sekarang tidak ada lagi senyum yang mengukir di bibir mungil wanita Uchiha itu. Yang ada, ia malah menunduk sedih.

"Yah, kurasa bisa kamu pikirkan sendiri." Balas Sasuke seadanya.

Hinata mendesah lemah, padahal baru semalam ia dan Sasuke bersenang-senang dan sangat bahagia dengan kehidupan mereka sekarang. Tapi, pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi saat ini, membuat Hinata merasa yang semalam itu hanyalah mimpi.

"A-aku minta berhenti," setelah difikirkan matang-matang, Hinata mantap ingin mengalah. isteri mana yang betah diperlakukan dingin terus oleh Suaminya sendiri? Tapi Hinata kira, Sasuke telah menerima ngidamnya, jadi Hinata berfikir bahwa ia membawa hewan peliharaan ke kantor itu tidak apa-apa, tapi sepertinya ia salah dalam hal berencana.

Permintaan dari Hinata yang tiba-tiba, menarik diri Sasuke untuk menoleh, 'dia ingin apalagi?'.

"Ada apa?" tanya suaminya datar, biasanya jika Sasuke heran, ia kan menarik sebelah alisnya keatas dan menunjukkan ekspresi heran, bukan datar seperti ini. Berarti jika begini Sasuke benar-benar marah.

"P-pokoknya berhenti," Hinata mengulang permintaanya. Mau tidak mau Sasuke menurutinya, sedikit memepetkan mobil kesayanganya tersebut ke tepian jalan raya dan menghentikanya dengan perlahan.

"S-sasuke-kun, gomenasai." Ujar Hinata lemah mulai membuka pendapatnya tentang hal yang membuat mood Sasuke_ down_ mendadak.

"Aku gak marah karna kamu tiba-tiba ingin ikut ke kantor, sekalian ketemu lagi ma Shion." Jawab Sasuke sedikit melunak.

"B-bukan karena itu,"

"Lalu?"

"S-soal Peliharaan kita," Hinata mencicit, takut Sasuke menjadi lebih Sensitif dengan kata-kata 'Peliharaan'nya.

"Itu..." Sasuke nampak mempertimbangkan.

**Flashback**

.

.

.

"Terimakasih untuk sarapannya, untuk semuanya…

Aku mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke tersenyum lembut seusai mencium dahi Hinata.

"_Ich Liebe Dicht_." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak adil ah, kamu pakai bahasa Jerman!" Sasuke merengut.

"Mentang-mentang aku 'gak bisa…" ujarnya lagi.

"Hihihi, sudah. Yang penting maknanya juga sama," tutur Hinata halus.

"Sudah, ayo waktunya berangkat, nanti telat, Suke!"

" .. aku pamitan dengan dedek dulu ya," izin Sasuke sambil berjongkok dan mengelus perut Hinata dengan lembut.

"Sayang, ayah pamit dulu, ya. Ingat pesan ayah, jangan nakal. Jangan minta aneh-aneh –supaya ayah ga kerepotan-, dan… nurut ma ibu ya, ayah bekerja dulu. Ayah janji deh, nanti waktu pulang ayah beliin marsmellow mau?"

"Ah, jangan marsmellow, S-suke. Aku.. aku tiba-tiba maunya nonton langsung Konser JKT48 saja!"

**GUBRAAAKKKKKKKKK!**

"H-Hinata, d-disini kan, Di jepang kan s-sudah ada AKB48? K-kenapa minta yang jauh?"

"Ngga tau dedek.." enteng banget ya jawabnya?

**WHAT THE-?!**

"Nggak! Aku ga setuju! Pokoknya ga ada JKT."

"Sasu-chaaaann..." Hinata mulai melas. "Ya? Ya?"

"Hmmh, nanti kufikirkan lagi, ya. Uku sudah ditunggu Shion-chan."

"Eh? Shion-chan datang?" kemudian, konsentrasi Hinata mulai beralih.

"Iya, seminggu lalu. Sekarang dia yang memegang Saham ayahnya, dan dia ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaan kita. Kenapa, sayang?"

"A-aku mau ikut! Bagaimanapun juga, dia temanku juga, kan. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Baiklah, tapi janji. Bilang padaku, ya kalau capek?" dalam Hati, Sasuke merasa lega karena Hinata akhirnya ga jadi ngidam konser. Yess!

" ... tunggu, ya! Aku ganti baju dulu." Ujar Hinata sambil berlari kecil ke Arah Lemari dan berganti pakaian secepat mungkin untuk menghemat waktu.

.

.

.

Sasuke menunggu Hinata di mobil Sambil mengecek pesan yang masuk di hpnya. Ada beberapa dari Naruto yang ngotot ingin ketemu karena pingin Curhat dan minta tolong tentang mata kuliahnya yang bejibun, Ayah Hinata a.k.a Mertuanya yang menanyakan kondisi Hinata, Itachi yang pamer karna lagi ada di Paris dan pas waktu Hinata lahiran akan pulang sambil bawa oleh-oleh, dan terakhir Sekertarisnya Hanako yang melas-melas supaya Sasuke cepat datang karna Shion sudah menguras setengah tenaganya berkeliling kantor yang besarnya minta ampun untuk menunggu Sasuke.

Mulanya Sasuke hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala karna bingung yang mana dulu yang harus dibalas dan bagaimana membalasnya. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia ingat sebuah pepatah lama; bahwa yang tua dulu yang harus di dahulukan. So Pasti mertua dulu lah...

Tapi kayaknya kalau Cuma sms ga' sopan, telfon adalah solusi yang tepat. Mumpung kemaren juga mama Mikoto beliin pulsa, mubazir ga dipake.

"Moshi-Moshi." Sasuke menyapa dengan ramah setelah telfon diangkat oleh sang Ayah Hiasi.

"Moshi-Moshi yo, Sasuke." Terdengar jawaban Hiasi yang hangat di ujung telepon.

"Ah, saya hanya mengabarkan. Ayah tidak usah khawatir, kondisi Hinata Baik-baik saja." Ujar Sasuke mengawali pembicaraan.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kandunganya?"

"Semakin sehat, beberapa hari lalu kami sudah periksa dan diperkirakan 1 bulan lagi akan lahir. Tenang saja, Ayah. Saya akan menjaganya dengan sebaik mungkin." Ujar Sasuke Gentle.

"Baguslah, bagaimana dengan perlengkapanya? Ayah ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk cucuku."

"Maaf, membuat ayah kecewa, tapi semua sudah saya persiapkan." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu aku harus membelikan apa? Kau ini menatu yang bagaimana, teganya membiarkan mertua tidak di beri kesempatan membelikan popok untuk cucunya. Hahhaha." Jawab Hiasi yang tidak terima.

Dari kaca Spion, Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata berjalan mendekati mobilnya yang terparkir rapi di pinggir jalan, siap untuk berangkat.

"Sekali lagi maaf, hehe. Baiklah, ada apa-apa akan saya kabari lagi, ayah. Saat ini Saya dan Hinata akan kekantor." Jawab Sasuke menyudahi pembicaraan.

"Ya, ya. Tolong jaga putri dan cucuku ya, Sasuke! Hati-hati."

Lalu Hinata membuka pintu, masuk ke mobi Sasuke dan duduk manis disebelah suaminya dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

"Pasti, ayah. Jaa.."

"Jaa.."

**Klik**

"Siapa, Sasuke-kun?" ekspresi Hinata kini berubah menjadi Heran.

"Hiasi Tou-san, ia bertanya bagaimana kabarmu. Bagaimana, sudah siap, sayang?"

"Ohh... , sudah."

"Baiklah, mari berangkat." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyalakan mobil dan mengemudikanya keluar dari kompleks apartemen yang mereka tinggali.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun aku tadi bawa sesuatu, lho!" ujar Hinata dengan antusias.

Penasaran, Sasuke menoleh. "Hmm? Apa sayang?"

"Peliharaan kita. Taraaa!" jawab Hinata sambil menunjukkan keranjang kecil yang berisi 1 belalang dengan riang gembira pada Sasuke.

Seketika, mata Sasuke langsung membulat lebar dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Selama beberapa detik, ia kehilangan kendali dan tidak fokus pada kemudi mobil yang ia kendarai, karena Shock tingkat 2 lantai apartmen. *?* tidak, tidak mungkin di depanya ini adalah belelang, tidak ada belalang, Tidak ada belalang!

Lupa di capslock: TIDAK ADA BELALANG!

Sasuke baru dapat menguasai dirinya kembali setelah Hinata yang berteriak dengan histeris bahwa mobil mereka akan menabrak seekor siput yang sedang menyebrang. Untunglah, Sasuke sadar pada waktu yang sangat tepat sehingga calon kecelakaan yang tadinya akan terjadi dapat dihindari *?*. berusaha Konsentrasi sekuat tenaga, Sasuke mengatur kembali pikiranya yang sempat lari berpencar entah kemana. Okay, Sasuke. Ini hanya mimpi buruk. Tenang, dan hadapilah dengan fikiran dingin, ingat Hinata sedang mengandung anakmu, kalahkan rasa takutmu, kalahkan rasa takutmu! Inner mencoba Sasuke menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata," Ujarnya masih dengan rasa gugup sambil memindahkan gigi mobil. "Aku rasa kamu sudah tahu bahwa aku benci Belalang?" kemudian, sikap Sasuke mulai berubah dengan perlahan. Tentu, siapapun pasti akan berbuat demikian. Atau, marah, atau menangis, atau ngambek jika hal yang dibenci malah dibawa saat ada jam penting dan disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum *?* bahwa Seorang Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang phobia akut dengan belalang kayu, karena dahulu sekali, sewaktu Sasuke masih kecil, ia memiliki kenangan buruk tentang belalang kayu. Bagaimana ceritanya? Author rasa ia tak mau berbagi cerita dengan kita.

"T-tapi mereka imut," Hinata berusaha membela hewan peliharaanya tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak terima kalau peliharaan yang ia dapatkan dari penyelamatan mendadak seekor burung pemakan serangga ingin menerkam si belalang yang tak berdaya di balkon apartemen mereka sekitar 15 menit yang lalu.

Hening. Sasuke akhirnyan memilih bungkam.

**.**

**.**

**End Of Flashback**

**.**

**.**

"A-aku minta turun." Ulang Hinata sekali lagi.Meski setelah diturunkan nanti Hinata belum memutuskan mau kemana. Tapi daripada situasinya semakin amburadul begini, Hinata milih mengalah aja deh.

Dengan tetap membisu, Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Hinata dan membuka pintu mobil di samping Hinata tanpa banyak gerakan yang berlebihan. HAH? diturunin Beneran?

"S-suke-kun?" Hinata hanya mampu menatap onyxs suaminya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Gerakan yang reflek dari Sasuke yang beneran ngabulin permintaan Hinata membuatnya terdiam kelu. Mata Hitam Uchiha itu beradu pandang dengan Mata gading Hinata yang membulat karena kaget. Sasuke benar-benar akan... menurunkanya?

Namun bukan itu saja yang membuat Hinata terkejut, bibir hangat milik suaminya itu kini telah menempel sempurna pada bibirnya. Memberikan ciuman hangat yang juga tiba-tiba. Hinata makin ngelu. Gak tahu harus gimana.

Namun sedetik kemudian, hati kecilnya merasa tenang. Seolah ia menemukan setitik jalan keluar dari labirin yang membingungkan. Dengan sikap dingin Sasuke tadi, ia merasa sangat jauh dari suaminya itu. Namun, ciuman tulus yang diberikan sang suami membuatnya kembali merasa utuh sebagai seorang istri. Dengan senang hatipun Hinata membalas ciuman Sasuke lembut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan Saling menatap mata pasanganya. Hinata menatap –masih- dengan tatapan tanda tanya, sedangakan Sasuke menatap dengan kalem dan penuh kelembutan.

"S-suke-kun... akan menurunkanku?" Hinata bertanya dengan takut.

"Bukan kamu, sayang." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut dan meraih keranjang mungil yang ada di pangkuan Hinata. "Boleh?" ujarnya kalem.

"Belum tentu ia bahagia kamu kurung seperti itu." Imbuhnya sambil tersnyum bijak.

Hinata mengerti sekarang, kalau binatang ini membuat Hinata dan Sasuke bertengkar dan membuatnya tidak nyaman, maka ia harus merelakanya hidup bebas kembali. Toh, belum tentu belalang ini akan senang hidup terkungkung dalam keranjang jangkrik Hinata. Meskipun Hinata telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Hinata menggangguk pelan dan tersenyum pada suaminya. Jadi, ayo kita ambil Hikmahnya...

Cobalah mengerti pasanganmu dan jangan memaksakan diri alias egois.

Belum tentu apa yang kita sangka baik, juga baik untuk orang/hewan lain (dalam fic ini).

Sikap sabar dan pengertian pasti kelak akan berbuah manis ;)

.

.

.

Hanako duduk dengan lesu di Cafe yang lokasinya dekat perusahaan. Lututnya terasa lemas dan tenaganya seolah telah terkuras habis menamani Nona Shion yang ngotot memintanya untuk menemani dirinya yang sedang menunggu pak Sasuke, mana arsip penting harus ia tangani lagi. Huft. Semoga saja gajinya naik.

"Ne, Hanako-chan, kamu mau pesan apa lagi? Hmm makanan disini enak-enak!" tawar Shion sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu berwarna Cokelat yang ada ditanganya.

"Ah, arigatou Shion-san. Saya sudah kenyang," meski begitu kesal dengan sikap teman bosnya ini, Hanako harus tetap bersikap sopan, demi nama baik perusahaan.

"Benar? Tapi sungguh, enak-enak lh-"

"Hai Shion," ada suara yang menegurnya, Shion segera mendongak dan menatap orang yang barusaja menyapanya.

"Sasuke!" ujarnya setelah mengetahui siapa yang menegurnya. Namun dia ternyata tak sendiri, disampingnya ada seorang wanita yang kini telah resmi menjadi Nona Uchiha. Juga sahabatnya sedari kecil, Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Shion berdiri dan tersenyum ramah, berjabat tangan dan mempersilahkan pasangan suami-istri tersebut untuk bergabung serta memesankan mereka makanan pada pelayan. Merasa tuganya telah selesai, Hanako segera mohon diri dan kembali ke perusahaan untuk mengurus persetujuan dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya.

"Wah, sudah berapa bulan sekarang, Hinata-chan?" mata Shion berbinar mengetahui sahabat kecilnya kini telah menjadi wanita dewasa dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ibu. Kapan ya ia akan menyusul?.

"Um... depalan bulan, beberapa bulan lagi akan melahirkan." Jawab Hinata dengan senang sambil menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan hangat. Sudah lama sekali ya, mereka tidak bertemu... dia sudah sukses dan semakin cantik sekarang.

"Jadi kamu juga kapan nyusul? Ga malu di dahului Hinata?" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek, meski begitu, Shion tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang mengajaknya bercanda.

"Dasar ga berubah, yah... setidaknya aku bukan sahabat yang kalau menikah tidak mengundangi teman kecilnya sendiri." Jawab Shion sinis dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membalas perkataan Sasuke.

"Itu kan bukan kemauanku?" ujar Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Ah.. sudah-sudah, sebaiknya a-ayo kita makan dulu sambil membahas p-proyek Shion-san diperusahaan Sasuke-kun," Ujar Hinata menengahi.

"Yare-yare.." Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai membahas proyeknya dengan perusahaan Uchiha. Nanum dalam hati, Shion masih merasa jengkel 'Menyebalkan sekali membiarkan Sasuke menang dan menyeringai. Huh.'

Ternyata mereka tidak ada yang berubah.

.

.

.

**Apartemen Sasuke, 22.40 P.m**

Sasuke tengah menggendong anak laki-lakinya yang berusia 6 tahun untuk masuk pertama kali sekolah. Didepanya sudah ada SD konohagakuen yang kualitasnya sudah tak diragukan lagi, alias internasional.

"Nah, Ryouta. Kamu janji ga boleh nakal, ya?" Ujar Sasuke begitu menurunkan anak semata wayangnya dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan putranya.

"Ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah, buatlah ayah bangga. Oke?" ucapnya sambil mengusap pipi sang penerus Hyuuga-Uchihanya.

"Iya, ayah. Ayah juga janji ga nakal dengan wanita lain." Ujar anak kecil berambut birutua dengan gayarambut yang hampir mirip bapaknya itu dengan kalem dan polos.

"Nakal dengan wanita lain?" Alis Sasuke naik sebelah, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan anaknya yang masih polos ini. 'mungkin hanya bercanda,'

"Iya, kemarin aku lihat ayah sama tante yang rambutnya pirang. Ayah ga boleh maen lagi ma dia, meskipun ibu sudah meninggal," jawab Uchiha Ryouta dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sasuke tak mengerti, Hinata meninggal? Ia dan Shion pergi bersama? Maksudnya?.

"Tidak, Ryouta-chan." Sasuke tersenyum dan menenangkan buah hatinya. "Ayah nggak maen sama tante Shion, dan ibumu masih hidup."

"Tidak, ayah. Ibu meninggal saat melahirkanku." Ruoyta masih bersikukuh pada pendirianya, dan pernyataan Sasuke barusan membuatnya terbentur dan shock. Mana mungkin Hinata...?

Perlahan tapi pasti, sekolah yang tadinya banyak berkeliaran anak-anak SD berubah menjadi gelap dan suram bagikan bangunan angker. Terdegar suara sesegukan tangisan dan lolongan pilu dari berbagai penjuru, seolah minta tolong dengan kondisi yang sudah sekarat. Begitu pula Ryouta yang berubah menjadi bukan Ryouta, matanya berubah merah dan kukunya bertambah panjang. Tatapanya mengisyaratkan kebencian yang mendalam kepadanya "Ayah membunuh ibu, ayah selingkuh!" tuduh sang buah hati kepadanya. Sasuke terbelalak, namun ia hanya bisa terdiam, tubuhnya kaku dan tak mampu bergerak mendapati kondisi yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?  
>"AYAH MEMBUNUH IBU!" teriak Ryouta sambil menggigit lengan kanan Sasuke, sang ayah hanya mampu memekik tertahan karena tak mampu melawan putera tersayangnya. Lagipula, Tubuhnya bagaikan tersihir oleh jurus Kagemane no jutsu dari film ninja yang suka ia tonton. Tapi, kalau seperti ini beda ceritanya.<p>

"Sasuke-kuun..ittai..." bertambah lagi keterkejutan Sasuke atas kejadian yang menimpanya, kini Sasuke melihat sosok Hinata yang berjalan perlahan menuju kearahnya.

"Hina...ta" Sasuke ingin tersenyum, namun saat bola matanya melihat dan mencermati sosok Hinata, Sasuke ternganga. Hinata, isterinya, Ia memakai gaun putih panjang hingga menutup mata kaki, namun yang semakin membuat Sasuke tak mengerti adalah banyak sekali darah yang mengotori baju itu, dan itu darah segar. Hinatanya kenapa? Wajahnya juga pucat pasi, bibirnya merintih seolah meminta pertolongan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

"AYAH MEMBUNUH IBU!" jeritan Ryouta yang semakin menjadi membuat Sasuke merasa pening dan lemas, ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Sasuke tak tahu harus menghadapi Istri dan Anaknya dengan seperti apa semua ini begitu tiba-tiba dan membingungkan.

"Sa-suke...kun.." Sedangkan Hinata mulai semakin dekat. Ia harus berbuat apa?

"Ayah membunuh ibu!"

"Sasuke-k-kun..."

Benarkah ia seorang pembunuh yang membunuh Isterinya sendiri? ARGH! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!

"AYAH!"

"SASUKE!" dan wajah Hinata berubah menjadi liar dengan mata yang berdarah dan taringnya yang seolah siap menghisap darah Segar Sasuke yang mengalir dari gigitan Ryouta.  
>"AHHHH!" Sasuke terbangun, peluh keringat membanjiri wajah tampanya. Ternyata semua Ini hanya mimpi, sedetik kemudian ia merasa lega. Namun, cengkraman erat yang amsih terasa di tangan kananya dan erangan lirih dari isteinya sontak membuatnya menoleh dengan cepat.<p>

"S-sayang? Hinata? Ada apa?" ujarnya khawatir. Hinata menahan sakit dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"I-ittai... Sa-sasuke-kun..."

Hinata Kontraksi.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gantung ah endingnya! T,T *dihajar reader* yah, sesuai janji Hika, chapter depan adalah penutup dan pelengkap, gomen ne hika luama updatenya dan membuat minna-san menunggu lama, :) semoga chap ini menghibur meski hika rasa garing dengan ga ada konflik ._.'a

Yah, tapi kritik dan saran tetap hika terima untuk menyelesaikan fic ini dan demi menambah ilmu kita tentang penulisan fic :D *?* mau ikut nyumbang ide yang edingnya gimana juga boleh, soalnya hika belum nemu 'wangsit' lagi baut chap depan T,T *PLAK* sekian dari Hika, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan! Jaa! ^,^

Salam hangat,** Hikari No Aoi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**~(*^_^My Wife is Hinata^_^*)~**

**Chapter: 10 (End)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

**Rate: **T

**Story by**: Hikari No Aoi (Cahaya Biru)

**Disclaimer: semua **Chara milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya:3

**.**

**Warning: **TYPO, EYD tidak benar, membingungkan, berpotensi menimbulkan tanda tanya karena fict ini kelamaan hiatus, aneh, jelek, gaje, dll!

**JIKA GA SUKA PAIR SASUHINA, JANGAN MEMBACA YA! ^_^**

**You have been warned!**

**x**

**x**

**x**

pertama-tama, Hika meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan fict ini yang terlalu lama. Seperti yang Hika jelasin di fict lain, kemarin. Laptop Hika kabel Fleksibelnya rusak, hingga ngeblur kaya TV hitamputih dengan layarnya yang berwarna pink. Hika benar-benar meminta maaf *bungkuk dalam-dalam* namun, Hika juga sangat berterimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict ga jelas ini. Hika benar-benar menghargainya, terimakasih minna-san, terimakasih atas dukungan yang kalian berikan!... berkat semangat kalian, Hika bisa menyelesaikan fict ini dengan Happy ending. Semoga tidak mengecewakan..

**Selamat membaca, minna ^_^**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**My Wife is Hinata**

Gaara menatap Kosong Pepohonan Rindang yang berada di Seberang Jendela sana, mengamati dalam diam keadaan Di luar Ruangan yang tampak Gelap dan sunyi. Tidak ada suara Bising apapun, kecuali mahluk malam seperti Jangkrik dan Anjing menggonggong yang terdengar jauh.

Hahh… andai kehidupan itu semudah yang di angan-angankan, maka tentu semuanya tidak akan runyam begini. Pemuda berambut Merah itu hanya tersenyum tipis saat mengenang masa lalu yang masih membayangi kehidupanya. Ya, masa lalu tentang sebuah ambisi untuk memiliki seorang Hinata Hyuuga-. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

Gaara menoleh, mengamati wanita yang selama Sepuluh tahun telah menemaninya selama ini. Adalah Tayuya, nama wanita itu. Wanita yang selalu mendampinginya bagaimanapun kondisi yang tengah menimpanya. namun, ironisnya… Tayuya **hanya**lah ia anggap sebagai Sahabatnya. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Setidaknya seperti itulah posisi Tayuya dimatanya selama ini.

"Kenapa kesini?" Gaara mengernyitkan Dahinya begitu melihat kedatangan Tayuya. Agak janggal juga mengapa Rumah Sakit membiarkan pengunjung membesuknya pada dini hari seperti ini.

"Besok kau ada Operasi, Tidurlah." Wanita berambut Merah muda itu menutup Pintu dan duduk di Kursi dekat Tempat tidur Gaara. Kedatanganya kesini hanyalah ingin memastikan supaya Laki-laki bertato 'Ai' di dahinya ini memiliki waktu istirahat yang cukup, tapi sepertinya hobi Bergadang Gaara memang susah dihilangkan.

"Berapa kali lagi?"

"Hm?" kini Giliran Tayuya yang mengernyitkan alisnya karena tidak mengerti pertanyaan yang dimaksud oleh Gaara.

"Maksudmu a-."

"Operasinya. Berapa kali lagi?"

"Oh, Ini yang terakhir." Tayuya tersenyum lembut, lalu membenarkan Selimut pemuda tersebut. "Apa Jendelanya boleh ku tutu-."

"Jangan, biarkan saja terbuka."

"Udara dinginnya tidak bagus untukmu," ujar Tayuya tidak mau kalah. "Nanti kondisimu tidak Fit menjelang Operasi."

"Aku bilang, jangan." Tayuya hanya bisa menghela nafas mengerti, bagaimanapun Gaara adalah orang yang keras kepala, jadi susah kalau ingin menang saat adu mulut denganya.

"Baiklah." Wanita itu mengalah, lalu duduk kembali di posisinya semula-disamping Ranjang Gaara "Berbaringlah. Tidak mungkin kau bisa tidur dengan posisi bersandar begitu."

Mata _Jade_ milik Gaara menatapnya dengan tajam, seolah menganalisis sebuah kejanggalan yang ada di diri Tayuya. Apakah ada kebohongan, atau yang lain? Entahlah, Tayuya sendiri tak bisa menafsirkan tatapan mata seperti apa yang Gaara lakukan terhadapnya. "Bagaimana Jika Operasinya gagal?"

Tayuya terkesiap. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang diluar kemampuan dirinya untuk menjawabnya. Karena Tayuya tahu, Gaara telah menjalani serangkaian Operasi yang melelahkan selama Lima bulan terakhir ini, tapi mengingat Operasi kali ini yang jauh-sangat jauh beresiko tentu hal yang wajar jika Gaara bertanya demikian. Bagaimana jika… Operasinya gagal?

"Kau tahu, Di sini Dokternya Profesional."

Gaara mendengus Saat Tayuya menjawab pertanyaanya. Kesal karena jawaban yang diberikannya sangat tidak memuaskan rasa ingin tahu dirinya. "Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja tidak meyakinkaku jika presentasenya hanya 30%."

Tayuya terdiam. Gaara besok akan menjalani Operasi yang melelahkan dan Rumit. Dimana serpihan kaca yang tertancap pada punggung belakangnya akan di angkat dengan sepenuhnya, Operasi kali ini membutuhkan ketelitian yang sangat tinggi. Pecahan kaca itu ukuranya kecil memang, tapi justru itulah yang membahayakan hidup Gaara… dimana jika aliran Darah Gaara salah bergerak sedikit Saja Pecahan kaca tersebut akan langsung menembus Arteri Jantungnya.

"Pokoknya berhasil."

"Darimana kau bisa tahu?" Gaara menggerakkan tubuhnya yang mulai kelelahan, dan berbaring dengan perlahan pada Ranjang empuk VVIP miliknya. Padahal ia hanya duduk bersandar, tapi rasanya seperti sudah _Back Up _Ratusan kali hingga membuat punggungnya pegal. Ck, sial.

"Karena aku… aku percaya padamu." Kembali, pemuda Sabaku itu menatap lekat-lekat wanita yang ada di hadapanya. Mengapa ia begitu… menginginkan dirinya sembuh? Apakah ada alasan lain yang begitu kuat untuk mempertahankanya? Bagaimana jika nantinya Gaara malah menyerah?

"Tayuya…"

"Karena… ini semua demi tujuan Hidupmu, kan?"

"…"  
>"Kalau begitu… cepatlah sembuh untuk meraihnya." Gaara melihatnya, sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan kepadanya, sekeras apapun akting Tayuya untuk menipunya, tetap tidak akan berhasil karena Gaara tahu bahwa sebenarnya Tayuya menyukainya. Dan ia terluka karenanya.<p>

"Kau sama sekali tidak berbakat untuk menjadi Aktris," Gaara tersenyum simpul, pemuda berambut Merah Maroon itu kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dalam posisi miring dan menatap lekat Sahabat sejak kecilnya tersebut. Matanya yang berwarna Hijau mengaggumkan memandangi dengan seksama wajah Putih Tayuya yang hanya berjarak kurang lebih Satu Meter Darinya. Atau lebih tepatnya, Gaara mengamati penampilan Tayuya saat ini. Semuanya tidak berubah, hanya saja Rambutnya saja yang berwarna Merah muda tampak lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Ia sudah berubah, bermetafora menjadi wanita yang cantik dan dewasa sekarang. Dan... baru hari ini Gaara menyadarinya. Hah, ia memang bukan lelaki yang peka, ya?

"Jangan menggunakan Gaya rambut seperti itu, ubahlah."

"Kenapa?" Tayuya mengeryit heran karena Gaara tiba-tiba merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Entahlah, aku merasa aneh dengan Poni yang berada di tengah-tengah seperti itu."

"Selama ini kita bersama, Gayaku baru kau komen sekarang?"

"Hn?"

"Apa karena Poni ini seperti Hinata?"

"…" Gaara mulai mengerti pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana. Ia merasa bahwa Tayuya… cemburu dengan Hinata, adalah Prediksi awalnya.

"Aku tidak mau, Gaara."

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyuruhmu menjadi seperti dia."

"Oh kami-sama…"

Mata Gaara menyipit, kenapa ia malah terlibat pertikaian kecil tidak berguna seperti ini dengan Tayuya? Bukanya ia hanya meminta merubah Gayanya secara baik-baik? Kenapa ia jadi sensitif sekali saat hal ini menyangkut penampilanya? Atau... karena Hinata? "Apa masalahmu, Tayuya?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Gaara. Apa masalahmu sehingga aku harus merubah penampilanku?"

"Aku 'kan hanya memberimu saran?"

"Iya, tapi kenapa harus selalu berkaitan dengan Hinata?"

"Oh, sudahlah."

"Juhilah dia, Gaara, dia sudah bahagia!"

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Tayuya. Dan jangan pernah mengajariku."

"Kenapa memangnya? Kenapa ini bukan urusanku? Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa semua ini juga urusanku!" kemudian, Pemuda Sabaku itu mulai merasakan Atmosfer yang berbeda, semuanya terasa memanas. Ditambah lagi, ia harus bisa menjaga ucapanya agar tidak salah bicara dan melukai Tayuya, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau-."

"Kumohon…" Bahu mulai Tayuya bergertar pelan, wajahnya yang manis tersembunyi dibalik rambutnya yang menjuntai kebawah. Tayuya mendunduk… sambil menahan airmatanya yang sudah menggenang di sudut mata Indahnya, dia memohon-mohon dengan menyedihkan kepada Gaara untuk tidak melakukan hal yang mengancam Rumah tangga Sasuke dan Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Hiks… Kumohon jauhi dia."

"Aku mencintainya, Tayuya. Kau Tahu." Gaara melembutkan suaranya, ia tidak ingin menambahi Luka di Hati sahabatnya. Meski ia tahu, semua ini hanya akan melukai Tayuya, namun ia sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan perasaanya pada Hinata, meski sudah ia lakukan apapun untuk menghentikanya, Gaara tidak bisa. "Tidak ada yang bisa-."

"Kau hampir membunuhnya…" Wanita itu terisak pelan, kedua tanganya menelungkup tepat di wajahnya, menyembunyikan airmatanya yang sekarang menetes dengan derasnya dari pelupuk matanya, dan jatuh membasahi pipinya yang cekung. "Kenapa?"

"…"

Suara Tayuya semakin bergetar pilu saat mengucapkan kalimat pertanyaan yang harus dijawab oleh Gaara, mengapa sampai sekarang Gaara masih belum bisa melupakan Hinata? Kenapa Gaara belum bisa berpaling kepadanya? Kenapa…

"Hiks… dia akan melahirkan, Gaara. Kumohon jangan mengganggu mereka."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku, Tayu-."

"Termasuk aku?" Wanita berambut sepunggung itu mengusap airmatanya dan memberanikan diri menatap Mata _Jade _milik Gaara. Ada rasa sakit di sana, Gaara tahu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah Hidupnya, bukan hidup Tayuya. Jadi dia sama sekali tidak berhak untuk mengaturnya.

"Termasuk kau." Ucapan Gaara barusan membuat Airmata Tayuya semakin menetes deras, sia-sia saja Usahanya untuk menghentikan lelehan airmatanya yang semakin menjadi. apakah ia juga tidak akan bisa menghentikan Gaara lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya?

"Gaara…"

"Aku akan mengambil Hinata kembali bagaimanapun Caranya."

"Hiks…" Tayuya membekap mulutnya dan memeluk erat perutnya menggunakan tangan Kirinya, sungguh ia tidak bisa menahan diri jika begini terus situasinya. Ia hanya ingin mencoba menyadarkan Gaara yang berambisi untuk mendapatkan kembali Hinata-cinta pertamanya, Tayuya hanya ingin… Gaara melihat keberadaanya sedikit saja. Tapi ia tidak bisa, semua ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya untuk terus bertahan.

"Pulanglah Tayuya." Pandangan mata Gaara melembut, dengan susah payah Pria pemilik _Sabaku__'s Corp_ itu duduk bersandar kembali pada ujung tempat tidurnya, dan merengkuh Tayuya dalam dekapanya dengan tiba-tiba. "Pulanglah, atau kau akan semakin terluka."

Tangis Tayuya dalam pelukan Gaara semakin deras, bahu wanita itu bergetar hebat disusul dengan isakan tangisnya yang tersedu-sedu memilukan. Tayuya tahu, maksud Gaara pulang bukanlah di salah satu Rumah di Negara Kanada ini, … tapi di Sunagakure Sana. Jauh di Suna. yang berarti Gaara memintanya untuk meninggalkanya, meninggalkan kehidupan bersama mereka yang sudah Sepuluh Tahun lamanya mereka bangun bersama.

"Hiks…hiks," itu berarti pemuda ini ingin Tayuya tidak lagi mengurusi kehidupan Gaara, pemuda ini tidak ingin lagi bertemu denganya agar dia tidak semakin terluka. Pemuda itu menginginkan Tayuya untuk meninggalkan hatinya. Gaara tidak ingin Tayuya mengisi Hatinya walau sedikit saja, meski selama ini ia sudah berusaha keras dan bersusah payah. Ternyata memang Gaara tak pernah melihat keberadaanya. Sama sekali. Haha, Ironis.

"Hiks.. Gaara," suara Tayuya semakin tersengal saat tangisnya lebih deras dari sebelumnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan ini. Ia tidak bisa, ia belum siap meninggalkan Gaara. Ia… tidak mau. Sampai kapanpun. Ia tidak akan mampu.

"Kau bisa." Telapak tangan Gaara yang hangat membelai dengan lembut pucuk rambut Tayuya, matanya terpejam saat memikirkan bahwa ini adalah pelukan terakhirnya. Ya, keputusan ini sudah final. Jika Tayuya tidak bisa disampingnya sebagai sahabat yang mendukungnya, maka lebih baik ia pulang agar tidak terluka lagi. Karena sampai kapanpun, Hatinya hanya akan menjadi milik Hinata.

"Hiks. aku hamil. Putramu."

Apa?!

.

.

.

**My wife is Hinata**

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau membuat Ibu pusing." Mama Mikoto memijit pelipisnya sendiri dengan tangan kananya, memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang mondar-mandir di depanya saat ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Apalagi ditambah dengan jam Istirahatya yang kurang, semakin membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut ngilu.

"Duduklah, kau bukan anak Kecil Sasuke." Papa Fugaku bersedekap tangan dan menatap dengan Datar Putra bungsunya yang masih saja Mondar mandir di depan orangtuanya sambil menggigiti Ibu jarinya. Ia tahu posisi Sasuke saat ini, karena ia juga pernah mengalaminya. Tapi daripada mondar-mandir begini, lebih baik dia berdoa kepada Kami-sama, kan?

"Aku tidak bisa. bagaimana aku bisa tenang dengan keadaan Hinata sekarang, Kaa-chan? Tou-chan? Aku khawatir!" Sasuke kembali melihat kedalam ruang Bersalin Hinata di Pintu masuk bertuliskan 'Kamar Bersalin' yang ada kacanya, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena Kacanya yang berwarna Hitam dan ada satu pintu lagi di dalam yang menghalangi pandanganya.

"Dokter sialan." umpatnya sambil menjauhi Pintu berwarna Putih tersebut dan kembali mondar-mandir lagi.

"Sudahlah, Sasu-chan… Hinata akan baik-baik saja." Mikoto tersenyum, lalu menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. "Duduklah."

Si bungsu Uchiha mendesah pelan, lalu menuruti kemauan Ibunya. Ia duduk tepat di samping kanan Ibunya, sedangkan Ayahnya, duduk di samping Kiri mama Mikoto.

"Eh, Fuga-kun. Itachi sudah diberi tahu bahwa Hinata bersalin?"

"Ah, benar. aku lupa. Biar aku saja yang menghubunginya." Lalu papa Fugaku beranjak menjauh dan merogoh Ponsel yang berada di saku Celana tidurnya, menekan tombol beberapa kali, lalu menelepon Itachi yang masih berada di Luar negri.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit di Lorong ruang bersalin Hinata. perasaan Calon ayah muda itu kalut, usia kandungan Hinata baru menginjak usia Delapan Bulan, tapi kenapa sudah melahirkan? apakah Bayi mereka _Premature_? Sejauh yang Sasuke tahu, bayi yang lahir jauh hari dari tanggal kelahiranya memang di sebut _Premature_.

"Kaa-chan, Bagaimana jika anakku Premature?" tatapan mata Sasuke berubah menjadi sendu. ia hanya menatap kosong Lampu penerangan Putih yang tepat berada di atasnya.

Mama Mikoto tersenyum menenangkan dan menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan pelan, "Dulu kau Juga Premature."

Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat. "Aku? Kenapa Kaa-chan tidak pernah bercerita?" ujarnya penasaran.

Mama Mikoto melupakan rasa pusingnya dan terkikik geli melihat Reaksi terkejut dari Sasuke. "Kaa-chan ingin bercerita setelah kamu menjadi seorang ayah."

Bingung dengan jawaban Ibunya, Sasuke megernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Supaya lebih meresapi ceritanya."

Anak bungsungnya mendengus. "Ceritakan saja, Kaa-chan. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi ayah." Jawabnya sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Baiklah, ini juga sudah saatnya ibu menceritakan kepadamu. Hmm, kita mulai. Darimana ya? Ah ya, ibu ingat! Waktu itu… adalah Hari Minggu, ibu beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Membereskan rumah, memasak, berkebun dan sebagainya. Saat itu usiamu baru Tujuh Bulan lebih Tiga minggu, jadi ibu lebih sering banyak gerak agar waktu bersalin nanti lancar." Kenang mama Mikoto sambil mengingat-ingat. Membuka Lembaran masa lalu yang sudah tersimpan dengan usang di memori Ingatanya.

"Ayahmu sedang berada di kantor untuk mengurus perusahaan yang pada saat itu masih kecil dan baru berkembang. sedangkan Itachi, kakakmu itu... dia lebih suka tidur siang daripada bermain di panas-panasan seperti kebanyakan anak-anak lain. Nah, Ibu saat itu sedang mengepel Ruang tengah seperti biasanya dengan kain pel bergagang, tiba-tiba saat ibu hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaan ibu, ibu merasa kalau perut Ibu terasa kram, mulas dan tidak nyaman. Ibu kira hanya kontraksi biasa yang akan segera hilang, tapi dugaan ibu salah. ternyata itu adalah pertanda tahap awal pembukaan kelahiranmu."

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah ibunya dengan seksama, ia berfikir dalam-dalam saat mendengarkan penturan sang Bunda. senakal itukah dirinya sewaktu masih sangat kecil? Bakan ia belum lahir saja, sudah sangat membuat ibunya kuwalahan. Berarti ia benar-benar anak yang nakal karena sudah merepoti ibunya hingga kesakitan seperti itu, dulu.

"Ibu bahkan tidak bisa bergerak karena kamu terus kontraksi, rasanya benar-benar sakit sekali hingga ibu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hingga pada akhirnya ibu hanya bisa terduduk di lantai ruang tamu sambil berusaha meminta bantuan. Ibu ingin meminta bantuan kakakmu yang masih tertidur, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendengar suara ibu karena Itachi masih tidur di kamarnya yang agak jauh dari ruang tamu. Ibu sudah meminta tolong, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar suara ibu, karena ibu tidak bisa berteriak lebih keras, saat itu benar-benar terasa sakit sekali seluruh tubuh ibu. Lebih sakit rasanya jika dibandingkan dengan kelahiran kakakmu." Mikoto mengusap pipi Sasuke dengan sayang. Memori putranya saat lahir kedunia dua puluh Lima tahun yang lalu membuatnya kembali merasakan perasaan haru dalam dadanya. Dimana ia benar-benar berjuang sendirian saat melahirkan putra keduanya ini. Hanya satu harapanya saat itu, sesakit apapun rasa 'Luar biasa Hebat' yang harus ia hadapi, mama Mikoto hanya ingin melihat Putra kecilnya lahir dengan selamat ke dunia. Meski dengan Nyawanya sendiri sebagai jaminanya, ia akan melakukanya.  
>"Selama tiga jam, ibu hanya bisa berharap ada yang menolong ibu karena ibu tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Benar-benar tidak ada tetangga yang menolong ibu, karena mereka tidak tahu."<p>

Tenggorokan Sasuke tercekat, tiga jam Kontraksi terus menerus tanpa bantuan medis bukanlah hal yang mudah karena saat ini Sasuke mengerti hal itu, ia sudah bisa memahami rasa sakitnya ibu yang mengandung, bahkan melahirkanya dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri demi melihat anaknya lahir dengan selamat ke dunia ini. Tiga jam, ibunya berjuang sendirian bersamanya-bersama Sasuke kecil yang nakal karena membuat ibunya kesakitan. Tiga jam bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, apalagi dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh badan. Tiga jam kontraksi tanpa henti benar-benar bukan perkara yang mudah karena taruhanya adalah nyawa ibunya sendiri yang berharga, nyawa ibunya yang dipertaruhkan demi dirinya...

Nyawa ibunya yang berharga, dipertaruhkanya demi melahirkan Bayinya yang tak berdosa.

"Kemudian, Kakakmu terbangun karena dia merasa lapar dan ingin makan siang. tapi begitu mengetahui keadaan ibu yang sedang berjuang melahirkanmu, dia langsung cekatan menelepon bibi Kushina dan meminta pertolongan medis terdekat. Tapi, perjuanganmu untuk lahir ternyata belum sampai disitu." Mata Hitam Mikoto menatap dengan lembut Putranya yang sudah menjadi dewasa tanpa terasa, benar, dia sudah menjadi seorang ayah sekarang. Padahal, terasa seperti baru kemarin ia melahirkan Sasuke, menyekolahkanya ke bangku dasar, lulus SD dengan Ranking 2 dan masuk ke SMP Favorit di Konoha dengan menjadi juara 10 umum se-SMPnya. Tak terasa, ternyata waktu sudah cepat sekali berlalu. Sekarang Putra bungsu kecilnya yang selalu ia lindungi sudah menjadi pribadi yang dewasa, waktu benar-benar cepat sekali meninggalkan kita tanpa terasa, karena kita yang terlena dan menikmatinya.

"Okaa-san." Ibunya menatap mata Onyxs Sasuke dengan pandagan yang sendu, itulah yang membuat Sasuke merasa Hatinya semakin diiris sembilu, Uchiha bungsu itu merasa terharu dengan perjuangan ibunya yang mati-matian untuk melahirkanya kedunia Dua Puluh Lima tahun lalu. disisi lain dia juga merasa bersalah karena selama ini ia kurang menghargai ibunya yang selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sering mengacuhkan jirih payahnya, sering mengabaikan nasehatnya, sering menganggap tidak penting rasa khawatirnya, sering melakukan kesalahan yang sama hingga membuat ibunya marah dan hal kecil lain yang sebenarnya sangat penting. Semua itu sering ia lakukan hanya karena malas, malas menuruti niat baik ibunya dan memilih membesarkan sendiri rasa Egonya. Namun, Baru Sasuke sadari... bahwa selama ini, semarah apapun ibunya, sejengkel apapun ibunya, sengambek apapun ibu Sasuke padanya, mama Mikoto tetap akan tersenyum ke arahnya. Sebesar apapun kesalahan Sasuke lakukan Hingga membuat Ibunya terluka, mama Mikoto pasti selalu memaafkanya dan berada di belakangnya untuk mendukungnya, ia akan selalu berdiri tegap disisinya untuk melindunginya. Karena...

Dialah, wanita yang paling sempurna di dunia.

Ibu.

"Gomen."

Mama Mikoto tersenyum manis, lalu mengusapkan jemarinya yang lentik kedalam Rambut Raven milik Putranya dengan lembut.

"Daijoubu." Jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tulusnya pada Putra bungsu tersayangnya.

"Nah, lanjut ke cerita yang selanjutnya. Pada saat itu, Para Dokter dan Suster yang menangani kelahiranmu di sibukkan dengan segala Persiapan di ruang bersalin. Genap Enam jam sudah ibu Kontraksi, dan menunggu tahap pembukaan selanjutnya, namun kamu belum juga bisa lahir. Akhirnya pada pukul Tujuh malam, Tim dokter setuju untuk melakukan _Pacu_* pertama atas izin ayahmu. Dan Setelah menunggu selama dua jam untuk reaksi obatnya, akhirnya Pembukaan selanjutnya sudah mulai terlihat. karena tidak ingin ibu kehilangan banyak Darah dan tenaga lagi, Tim Dokter pun melakukan Pacu yang kedua."

Mama Mikoto mengambil jeda sebentar untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Rasa sakitnya benar-benar terasa seperti meregang nyawa, kondisi ibu sempat lemas karena kelelahan, bahkan sempat terjadi pendarahan hingga mengakibatkan ibu kekurangan darah. Belum lagi rasa sakit yang seperti menyayat seluruh jaringan tubuh ibu membuat kondisi ibu benar-benar mulai drop dan hampir menyerah, putus asa. Namun, Tim Dokter terus berupaya sangat keras untuk menyelamatkanmu semampu yang mereka bisa. Dan syukurlah, persalinanya hanya memakan waktu setengah jam, tapi saat itu rasa sakitnya belum juga Hilang. Bahkan saat tim Dokter 'merogoh' rahim ibu dengan tanganya untuk membersihkan Ari-arimu dari perut ibu, ibu sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi."

Sasuke tercekat, ia hanya bisa mematung ngeri saat membayangkan bagaimana tangan Dokter memasuki perutmu pasca bersalin dan merogoh Ari-ari bayimu yang masih di dalam, Oh kami-sama…tidak, Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkanya lebih jauh.

"Kamu menangis dengan keras sesaat setelah berhasil keluar, dan tangisanmu itu membuat ibu lega. Kamu tidak apa-apa, dan hal itulah yang terpenting. Tapi karena usia kandungan ibu saat melahirkanmu baru 7 Bulan, kamu harus dirawat dengan intensif di _Inkubator_ rumah sakit selama hampir Dua bulan. Dan syukurlah, kamu benar-benar 'sempurna.' Dan diperbolehkan pulang setelah kondisimu kuat."

Sasuke menghambur ke dalam pelukan mama Mikoto dan merengkuhnya erat. Ada rasa rasa bangga dan sedih disana, Bangga karena ibunya adalah Wanita yang tegar dan kuat dalam Hidupnya. Dan sedih karena ulahnya lah ibunya sampai harus berjuang dengan beratnya seperti itu hanya untuk melahirkanya. Apakah… apakah Hinata juga mengalami nasib yang sama?

"Mikoto-san, Sasuke!" Mikoto dan Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukan haru mereka dan menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata ada Ten-Ten dan Neji yang sedang menyusul mereka di depan kamar bersalin Hinata dengan langkah yang lebar dan Tergesa-gesa.

Sasuke dengan kesal mengusap anak air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak keberatan jika momen berharga dengan ibunya harus berakhir, tapi ia hanya kesal dengan kehadiran si kakak Ipar yang hanya akan membuat Moodnya makin kacau. Ugh.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Ten-Ten mengambil posisi duduk disamping Mama Mikoto dan meremas jemari Ibu Sasuke tersebut dengan cemas, Ten-Ten benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata yang melahirkan sebelum waktunya. Sebagai ibu dua orang anak, tentu ia sangat paham resiko apa yang mengancam Bayi-Bayi yang lahir sebelum waktunya."Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ah, Neji, Ten-Ten. Kalian disini!" Papa Fugaku yang selesai menelepon Itachi langsung menghampiri keluarga besarnya tersebut lalu bercengkrama bersama. Hanya saja, topiknya pasti tak jauh dari menantunya, Hinata. "Kapan kalian datang?" ucapnya sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Barusaja, Paman." Neji berjalan mendekati papa Fugaku dan duduk di sebelahnya, disamping Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke semakin merasakan Firasatnya tidak enak saat Neji semakin mendekat, bagaimana jika ia dan Neji bertengkar lagi? Astaga… kenapa Neji harus datang di saat yang seperti ini kami-sama?

"Hinata-chan itu kuat," Sang kakak ipar menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan pelan, mencoba memberikan semangat kepada Sasuke bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Sasuke mendongkakkan Wajahnya menatap sang kakak ipar, sedikit tidak percaya kalau Neji bisa... Ramah juga.

"A-aku tahu."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"G-Gaara-kun?" Hinata memincingkan matanya dan mendekati sosok Pemuda yang sedang memainkan rerumputan Hijau Konoha. Rambutnya yang Acak-acakan semakin tak karuan lagi gayanya saat Angin sepoi meniupnya dengan lembut dibawah Pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar ini. Tidak ada berubah darinya.

"Gaara-kun s-sedang apa?" Hinata mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah pemuda bertato 'Ai' tersebut dan mengamati aktivitasnya.

"Bermain rerumputan, di Suna tidak ada rumput." Gaara menatap sekilas mata _Amethyst_ Hinata dan kembali fokus pada kegiatan yang ia lakukan.

Hinata mengangguk paham, lalu mengamati keadaan sekitar. Kalau tidak salah, Disini adalah tempat dirinya dan Gaara yang sedang bermain sewaktu kecil dulu, ia masih sangat ingat kejadian ini. dimana tiba-tiba Gaara mengunjunginya dengan hanya menaiki Bus seorang diri dari Suna ke Konoha lalu menyeretnya kemari hanya untuk bercengkrama bersama. benar-benar lelaki yang nekat. Hinata merinding, bagaimana jika saat Itu Gaara diculik? Umurnya kan baru belasan tahun! Oh Astaga...

"Gaara-kun, suka Ko-Konoha ya?" Hinata menatap takjub kota yang berada di bawahnya. Saat ini ia dan Gaara Berada di taman yang letaknya persis diatas Patung Pemimpin Konoha. semua pemandangan yang tersaji dari atas sini membuatnya benar-benar terpana karena ia bisa melihat seluruh kota yang benar-benar mengagumkan! Bahkan, dari sini ia juga bisa memandangi Aktivitas manusia sehari-hari di bawah sana. Ramai berlalu lalang dan... selalu berbeda cerita setiap harinya meskipun kegiatan yang mereka lakukan hampir selalu sama.

"Di sini tidak terlalu panas kalau malam, lumayanlah." Gaara mendesah pelan, lalu mengusap Pucuk mahkota Indigo milik Hinata dengan gemas. Gerakan tiba-tiba yang Gaara lakukan, sontak membuat Hinata menoleh dengan cepat kearahnya.

"G-Gaara-kun?" Hinata mengernyit meminta jawaban.

"Kau sendiri, suka?" kini, malah Giliran Gaara yang bertanya. Oh, Hinata baru tahu maksudnya. Nona muda Uchiha itu lalu mengangguk semangat, kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Suka. Aku harap k-kita bisa se-seperti ini terus Gaara-kun, Kau bisa Pindah ke Kono-."

"Tidak bisa."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal disini." Gaara menatap Hinata lekat-lekat setelah berhasil memotong kalimat Hinata, ia saat ini tengah berfikir bagaimana cara untu menyusun kalimat perpisahanya dengan tepat.

"Ke-kenapa?" Nona muda Uchiha itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kekecewaanya terhadap jawaban Gaara barusan. Memangnya kenapa ia tidak bisa tinggal di Konoha? "Apa karena P-perusahaanmu di Suna?"

Gaara terkekeh pelan, dirangkulnya bahu Hinata hingga melekat pada dirinya. Astaga, Ia masih terlalu polos. "Well, banyak urusan hingga aku tidak bisa tinggal disini."

"Gaara-kun k-kenapa begitu? I-ini tidak adil." Mata Bulan Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca saat mengetahui bahwa Gaara tidak bisa mengunjunginya sesering dulu lagi setelah ini. Pasti semua itu karena pekerjaan Gaara yang menumpuk hingga tak bisa tinggal di sini. Ia sedih dan kecewa. Atau bisa juga, Gaara mulai menjaga jarak karena ia tidak mau merusak rumah tangga Hinata.

"Hm, mau meminta sesuatu? Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf dan permohonan terakhir padaku."

Hinata mendongak dengan cepat dan menatap iris _Jade _Gaara dengan lekat-lekat. Apa maksudnya?

"Gaara-kun M-mau kemana? Kenapa harus te-terakhir?"

"Ada saatnya kan, Hinata. Dimana Aku harus pergi."

"Ta-tapi kemana? Kenapa begitu Mendadak seperti ini!"

"Gomenasai, Hinata. tapi aku akan pergi Ke tempat yang jauh."

"K-kenapa harus pergi?"

"Karena aku, harus mengalah."

"M-mengalah kenapa?" Hinata mencengkram Kemeja Putih Gaara dengan gemetar. Apakah... apakah Gaara akan meninggalkanya? Tapi, bukankah mereka sahabat yang sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama? K-kenapa? Kenapa sekarang Gaara malah mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti ini ini? Kenapa ia ingkar janji? "Ke-kenapa?"

Kemana Gaara akan pergi? Bagaimana caranya nanti ia akan menemukanya dan membawa Gaara kembali?

"Sudah saatnya. Sekarang Kau Harus pulang, bukankah Sasuke sudah menunggu?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil, membenarkan kalimat Gaara. Tapi... Apakah nanti ia dan Gaara benar-benar tidak akan bisa bermain bersama seperti ini lagi? Bukankah menyenangkan jika nanti keluarga mereka berdua bisa _Camping_ atau Kemah bersama disini Dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersama? Tidak! Ini tidak boleh menjadi salam perpisahan. Gaara tidak boleh meninggalkanya!

Airmata kepedihan mulai menetes perlahan di Pipi Chubby Hinata, ada perasaan terluka disana. Karena Gaara ternyata... akan tetap meninggalkanya, tanpa memberitahu alasanya meski Hinata sudah memohon dengan sekuat tenaga Padanya.

"A-apa setelah ini-nanti Gaara-kun ti-tidak bisa lagi bersamaku? A-aku Dan Sasuke... a-aku yakin keluargamu dan keluargaku nanti b-bisa akur. Kumohon, Jangan pergi."

"Hina-."

"K-kau harus berada disini, Gaara-kun. Kenapa harus pergi?" Hinata mulai terisak. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan Gaara yang akan pergi meninggalkanya begitusaja tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. "Kumohon, jangan pergi. Kita-Konoha, bi-bisa bersama. Bahkan teman-temanku kalian-."

"-Sstt." Jemari hangat milik Gaara mengusap dengan lembut Bibir Hinata yang bergetar. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, dibelainya sekali lagi wajah itu untuk menenangkan Hinata yang sesegukan.

"Jangan menangis."

Tidak bisa, airmatanya semakin metes dengan deras saat Gaara mengucapkanya. Semua ini terlalu menyedihkan Hingga membuat airmata Hinata tidak bisa berhenti meski ada keinginan untuk mengakhirinya. Hatinya terlalu sakit.

"Sudah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Ayo, katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraanya lagi, karena ia tahu waktu yang dimilikinya semakin menipis. Dengan gerakan lembut, diremasnya jemari lentik Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ba-banyak!"

"Baiklah, ayo sebutkan apa saja?"

"Aku.. uh-hiks, aku.. t-tidak tahu. Kumohon, Gaara-kun Ja-jangan meninggalkan aku."

"Ah, kalau yang itu tidak bisa." Gaara mendesah pelan.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Itu bukan permintaan terakhir namanya."

"Hiks souka? L-lalu apa?"

"Kau ingin apa? Boneka, misal?"

"A-aku ingin bertemu dengan keluarga Gaara-kun, hiks. agar kita nanti b-bisa N-ngobrol, bergosip, m-masak bersama dan a-aku juga ingin tahu Kapan kita bisa bertemu-hiks lagi... dan, dan a-aku ingin uh-hiks-." Lagi, Hinata tidak bisa merangkai kata-katanya dengan benar.

Gaara tersenyum tipis saat mendengar permintaan polos Hinata, dibelainya dengan lembut Pucuk kepala Hinata dan mengusapnya dengan sayang sebagai jawabanya.

"Kau tahu? bahwa Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata terdiam, namun ia masih sesegukan sambil mendengarkan.

"Dan kau juga tahu bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu, meski sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan bisa bersama." Gaara tersenyum bahagia hingga menunjukkan beberapa deretan Gigi Putihnya. Dibelainya dengan penuh perasaan pipi porselen milik Hinata untuk menghapus jejak airmatanya dan menatap kedua mata Lavendernya lekat-lekat. "Tapi, Aku bahagia."

Uchiha Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya yang akan pecah Saat mengetahui kenyataan ini penuh dengan ironi tragis. Perasaan sesak apa yang ia rasakan ini? Kenapa begitu menyakitkan dadanya? Apakah perasaan ini... yang dinamakan

Kehilangan?

"Hinata, ini yang terakhir." Ujar Gaara lirih. namun, ia tetap tersenyum lembut pada Hinata meski waktu yang ia miliki akan segera berakhir. Kemudian, dengan gerakan yang cepat didorongnya wajah sembab Hinata agar mendekatinya. mengurangi jarak yang tercipta antara mereka berdua. Dan mengucapkan salam perpisahanya terakhir pada Hinata.

Kecupan selamat tinggal.

Sementara Hinata yang masih belum mengerti apa yang dilakukan Gaara barusan, tersentak kaget saat bibir pemuda Sabaku itu sudah menempel-bahkan menekan lembut bibir miliknya dengan hangat. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mencerna secara pasti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Gaara menciumnya?

_Karena setelah ini, aku akan menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia. Jadi berbahagialah juga dengan Sasuke._

_Aku ada Disini. tidak kemana-mana. Jika mencariku, aku akan selalu ada disini. Didalam Ingatan dan Hatimu, Hinata._

_Jika kau rindu dan ingin bertemu denganku, cukup jadikanlah keberadaanku sebagai bagian dari jalan hidupmu, sebagai kenangan usang masalalumu. Karena, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu... hingga ingatanmulah yang memudar dan bisa melupakan keberadaanku dalam indahnya masa-masa menjadi tua. _

_Aku mungkin salah langkah dalam mencintaimu, namun ketahuilah bahwa cintaku tidaklah pernah salah untukmu. Kau bahagia, aku bahagia. Karena cinta itu memang sederhana._

_Aku akui, berat sekali hati ini melepasmu pergi. Tapi ternyata bukan kau, tapi aku sendiri yang harus pergi. Jadi, mau atau tidak kau ya harus mau terpaksa aku tinggalkan, Hinata. Ku tinggalkan dirimu, bersama seluruh Hatiku yang tak akan bisa ku bawa mati bersamaku._

_Aku tidak pernah menyesal dalam Hidupku saat bertemu denganmu, karena bagiku, kaulah tujuan dan cahaya Hidupku. Alasanku untuk bertahan hidup. Namun saat ini, bukan kata-kata itu saja yang ingin aku ucapkan. Tetapi, aku juga ingin meminta maaf dan berterimakasih atas pengaruh besar kehadiranmu dalam Hidupku._

_Maaf untuk sikap Posesifku terhadapmu._

_Maaf untuk memaksamu mencintaiku._

_Maaf untuk percobaan pengguguran bayimu._

_Maaf untuk Luka yang kuberikan padamu._

_Dan Maaf untuk... egoku yang mencoba merebutmu dari Sasuke._

_Aku ingin pergi dalam damai, dan tidak ada dendam diantara kita. Begitupun dirimu yang sudah aku maafkan, aku ikhlaskan bersanding dengan pemuda Pantat Ayam itu. dan bukan denganku._

_Heheh, Hinata._

_Terimakasih ya, karena kau sudah mewarnai kehidupanku._

_Terimakasih sudah mengajariku arti sebuah kehidupan yang berharga._

_Terimakasih sudah memperkenalkanku pada perasaan baru yang dinamakan Cinta, padaku._

_Terimakasih untuk semuanya._

_Terimakasih untuk segalanya._

_Semua yang sudah kau lakukan dalam kehidupanku. Aku sudah tenang karena bisa melihatmu bahagia._

_Jadilah ibu dan Istri yang baik, salamkan juga ucapan selamatku pada Sasuke. Kau tahu? Dia akan jadi sosok ayah yang hebat! Aku ikut senang._

_Berjanjilah satu hal padaku Hinata, jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Jika Putramu sudah besar nanti, ajaklah dia untuk sering mengunjungiku agar aku tidak kesepian. Atau... dia juga bisa bermain bersama Putraku dan menjadi Rival yang tangguh kelak. Aku ingin endingnya seperti itu. Semoga._

_Ah Hinata, sudah ya?saatnya Aku harus pergi._

_Ingatlah untuk selalu menjaga kesehatan dan jangan suka beramain di Suna saat ada badai pasir. Atau kau akan terhisap dalam Pasir mengerikan itu lagi! Ingat, Ini ancaman._

_Hinata, jadilah wanita yang kuat setelah ini. Karena aku tidak akan ada disampingmu untuk menjagamu lagi, oke? Aku tidak bisa. Tapi, Sasuke bisa melakukanya untukku. Ia akan melindungimu jauh lebih baik daripada aku. Oleh karena itu, jangan pernah mengkhianatinya._

_Ah, kalian berdua pasangan yang serasi juga ya setelah aku lihat-lihat. tapi jangan pernah berfikir bahwa aku melepaskanmu begitu saja kepelukanya, ya?ah... sudah, Berbahagialah, karena aku juga akan berbahagia._

_Hey, Hinata._

_Aku..._

_Aku akan selalu..._

_Mencintaimu._

_Maka dari itu Hinata, jagalah dirimu... baik-baik._

_Untukku._

"Sabaku Tayuya. Baik-baiklah juga denganya."

_Karena nanti, Kita 'kan bertemu kembali._

_Di Surga._

.

.

.

**My wife is Hinata**

.

.

.

Tubuh tegap Itachi limbung dan mulai terhuyung-huyung tak tentu arah. Kedua lutunya sama sekali tidak bisa menopang berat badanya sendiri saat ini. Aliran darahnya juga sepertinya tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar karena kepalanya terasa sangat ringan. Dan Semuanya terlihat seperti sedang berputar-putar. Tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Itachi? Daijoubu?" Hiashi Hyuuga menepuk pelan pundak Itachi untuk menyadarkanya. Namun sia-sia, yang dilihatnya hanyalah mata Onyxs Itachi yang terlihat sayu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong sebelum benar-benar jatuh pingsan.

"D-dokter bantu aku."

Papa Fugaku dan mama Mikoto semakin terisak kencang. Semua ini benar-benar bukan hal yang mereka harapkan! Namun, dengan sekuat tenaga semua yang berada di ruangan ini mencoba bangkit dan bersikap tegar. Meski hal itu tidak mudah.

Beberapa paramedis yang masih berada di dalam ruang persalinan, dengan sigap membawa Itachi ke ruang pasien dan merawatnya dengan intensif disana, sedikit membuat keluarga Uchiha bingung karena harus menunggui yang mana. Itachi atau Hinata?

"Kau disini saja, biar aku yang menemani Itachi." Papa Fugaku mengusap lelehan airmata istrinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya sebelum mengikuti paramedis yang merawat Itachi dan meninggalkan mama Mikoto yang masih menangis.

Tangisan Mama Mikoto itu semakin terisak-isak saat Fugaku melepaskan pelukanya dan menemani Itachi di ruang perawatan, ia kehilangan tempat bersandar. semua ini begitu mendadak dan menjadi pukulan telak di dalam dadanya.

"Besan?" Hiashi mendekati Mama Mikoto dan menanyakan keadaanya. Mama Mikoto mengernyit, Kenapa disaat begini, Hiashi malah terlihat begitu tenang? Apakah ia tidak merasakan kehilangan? "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Hi-Hiashi-san?" mama Mikoto mengusap kedua matanya yang sembab dan membengkak dengan cepat. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak boleh bersikap terlalu berlebihan di depan besanya. "A-aku tidak apa-apa."

"Maafkan aku, tapi... kita harus berfikir dengan jernih." Mama Mikoto mendengarnya, suara Serak Hiashi... ada rasa sedih karena kehilangan juga disana. Siapapun yang ada di ruangan ini pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya saja, Hiashi bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik.

"Demo-."

"Sasuke yang mengajarkanku hal itu, tidak kah kau lihat menantuku yang bersikap tenang disana, Sedang menemani Hinata?" Hiashi menepuk pundak mama Mikoto pelan dan menenangkanya, dengan lembut diajaknya besannya itu untuk keluar dari ruang persalinan dan menenangkan Fikiran mereka. Ia yakin, semua ini pasti ada Hikmahnya. Ia hanya perlu percaya dan terus berdoa kepada Kami-sama.

Juga, Percaya pada menantunya, Sasuke.

Ya, kau benar. Secara medis, Hinata memang sudah dinyatakan meninggal sejak Dua Jam yang lalu. Namun tidak secara Ikatan batin. Sasuke tahu, bahwa Istrinya hanya tertidur lelap di alam bawah sadarnya sana. Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu sedikit lagi untuk bangun. Saat ini, Hinata sedang berjalan-jalan di alam lain, jadi kita hanya perlu menunggunya sebentar lagi untuk pulang. Karena pasti, Hinata akan pulang. Sasuke bisa merasakanya, bahwa sebentar lagi istrinya pasti akan kembali lagi kepadanya. Ia tahu itu.

Mama Mikoto menangis lagi saat ia berpaling dan melihat Putranya masih menunggui Hinata dengan tenang, namun gerakan halus Hiashi pada pundaknya membuatnya berfikir kembali bahwa ia harus menenangkan fikiranya seperti yang Sasuke lakukan. Bisakah ia melakukanya? Bisakah ia bersikap tegar?

"Kita keluar sebentar." Hiashi mendorong pintu persalinan dan menutupnya kembali begitu mereka sudah ada di luar, semuanya... mereka hanya perlu menenangkan fikiran agar bisa mengatur emosi dengan baik dan berpikir jernih.

Memang Semua yang berada di kamar persalinan Hinata pasti akan menangis sedih, semuanya akan berduka saat melihat kondisi Hinata yang sudah tak bernyawa saat ini. Namun, Disaat semua orang berduka karena kehilangan Hinata, kesedihan itu tidak berlaku pada Sasuke. Bahkan Itachi-yang barusaja datang Dari Paris sampai harus di bawa ke kamar pasien dan dirawat intensif disana karena Pingsan dan terpukul Hebat. Bayangkan saja, jauh-jauh Dari Paris ke Jepang menggunakan pesawat pribadi-harus menunggu selama Tiga Jam perjalanan, ditambah semalam ia lembur dan belum sempat tidur, begitu sampai... Itachi langsung mendapat kabar mengejutkan bahwa adik iparnya sudah meninggal? Terbujur kaku, dingin dan tak bernyawa? Bagaimana perasaanmu?

Sasuke tersenyum manis, Ayah muda itu kemudian mengeratkan genggaman eratnya pada jemari Pucat Hinata dan mengecupnya sesekali, ia tersenyum menatap istrinya yang sedang beristirahat. Bulu matanya yang lentik terlihat anggun saat terpejam.

"Hinata. Kembalilah." Suaranya yang lirih terdengar serak. Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, diusapnya Bibir Hinata yang mulai membiru dan terasa dingin. Memang tidak seperti biasanya yang kenyal dan ranum. Namun tidak apa-apa, semuanya baik-baik saja. Semuanya... akan kembali normal seperti sediakala, Karena Sasuke percaya.

"Sudah waktunya bangun." Naik ke Pipi isterinya yang mulai cekung, Sasuke kemudian menurunkan usapanya dan membelai pelan Leher jenjang istrinya. Sasuke sadar bahwa warna pucat dinginlah yang mulai mendominasi seluruh tubuh Hinata, namun ia tidak akan menyerah untuk berdoa dan berharap.

"Tadi, ibu menceritakan masa kecilku." Bahkan Sasuke bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri yang bergetar karena kesedihan mendalam yang ia rasakan. Namun Satu hal yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah; tidak boleh menangis, karena ia sekarang adalah seorang ayah-contoh teladan bagi putra pertama mereka. Berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan suara getirnya, Sasuke kembali berusaha tenang.

"Jadi kau harus bangun kalau mau mendengarnya." Dibelainya dengan sayang Rambut Indigo kebanggaan sang istri-ah benar, rambut milik inilah yang diwariskanya untuk putra mereka. Benar-benar mirip dengan Hinata ciri-ciri fisiknya.

"Wah, putra kita sangat mirip denganmu." Mencoba mencairkan suasana agar ia tak tegang lagi, Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Kemudian, dengan lembut di pilin-pilinya ujung rambut Hinata seolah tak ada lagi mahkota paling indah di dunia ini selain surai Bitu Tua milik istrinya. Semua yang ada di dalam diri Hinata memang bisa diungkapkan dengan kata; sempurna. Meski Sasuke tahu di dunia ini tidak akan ada wanita tanpa cacat seperti itu.

"Kau mau melihatnya?" diusapnya lagi Pipi Hinata yang semakin terasa dingin, tulang pipinya yang terasa menonjol membuat Hati Sasuke semakin miris.

"Hinata sayang, kembalilah." Di genggamnya dengan erat telapak tangan Hinata yang dingin membeku dengan tangan kirinya, tidak ada kehangatan sama sekali disana.

Mengecup mesra bibir pucatnya sekilas, Sasuke membelai kembali wajah Hinata dengan lembut menggunakan telapak tangan kananya. Wajah istrinya yang kini sama sekali tak memiliki ekspresi, kemana perginya semua rona merah anggun yang selalu menghiasi wajah malu-malu istrinya itu? Kemana senyuman hangat yang ia sunggingkan untuk Sasuke seorang? Kemana semua aura kehidupan itu sekarang?

"Kembalilah." Suaranya semakin parau saat Sasuke tak mampu menyembunyikan airmatanya yang kini telah menggenang, hatinya tersayat. Sasuke tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa dukanya saat ia tak menemukan lagi senyuman manis istrinya yang selalu terukir indah saat ia menggodanya. Ia adalah orang yang paling terluka atas kepergian Hinata.

Bahu Sasuke bergetar, tetesan airmata mulai membasahi Pipinya. Apakah saat ini adalah waktu bagi dirinya untuk menyerah? Apakah saat ini adalah waktu baginya untuk berhenti percaya dan menerima kenyataan?

Bahwa Uchiha Hinata telah meninggal.

"-iks..." dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh Hinata yang sama sekali tak bergeming selama dua jam terakhir. Bagaimana Jika ini adalah pelukan terakhirnya bersama Hinata? Bagaimana jika istrinya benar-benar tidak kembali? "Pulanglah padaku, sayang."

Sasuke tak perduli lagi pada suster yang menatapnya iba, ia tak perduli lagi betapa menyedihkanya tindakan yang ia lakukan sekarang. Yang ia inginkan hanya Hinata-istrinya untuk kembali lagi kepadanya, dan memberikan kesempatan kedua. Membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia bersama-sama.

Dengan hati yang berat, Sasuke menautkan dahinya pada kening sang istri dengan erat. Dipandangnya dalam-dalam kelopak mata Hinata yang terpejam dan menyembunyikan iris bulan miliknya yang indah, sakit. Rasa kehilangan yang teramat menyakitkan seakan ingin membuat Sasuke berteriak sekeras mungkin. Hatinya meraung pilu akan kehampaan yang akan ia jalani tanpa Hinata disampingnya. Bagaimana dengan buah hati mereka berdua kedepanya?

Terisak-isak dalam, Sasuke mengecup dengan penuh perasaan kening Hinata. Adakah esok yang lebih baik jika separuh jiwanya tak menemani lagi? Adakah masa depan yang cerah jika Hinata benar-benar meninggalkanya nanti?

Ada.

Pasti ada.

Tapi entah kapan datangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Suaranya benar-benar terdengar parau saat Sasuke mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Hinata, buruk sekali. Padahal Sasuke ingin memberikan ucapan paling baik untuk istrinya. Karena Mendeklarasikan cinta secara gampang bukanlah tipe Uchiha bungsu ini, Sasuke akan mengulanginya lagi, menyatakan pada Hinata bahwa hanya dialah wanita yang benar-benar Sasuke butuhkan seumur Hidupnya. Satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai setelah ibunya.

"-aku mencintaimu." Tertohok rasa sakit akibat kehilangan, Sasuke tidak ingin menyerah meskipun sekarang ia telah babak belur dihantam kenyataan.

_Kami-sama... apakah benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan kedua untuknya?_

Barusaja Sasuke menemukan kebahagiaanya, membangun istana Cinta mereka berdua, secepat inikah engkau mengambil Hinata darinya?

Sasuke tahu bahwa ia tak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan, ia Juga tak bisa mneyalahkan siapapun atas Hilangnya nyawa Hinata. Hanyasaja, apakah sunguh tidak ada sedikit saja keajaiban untuknya?

Walau hanya sekecil asa?

"-aku mencintaimu-iks, Anata."

dan ia menemukan ada denyutan lemah disana. Gerakan kecil jemari Hinata yang ada di dalam genggamanya tersentak pelan. Meskipun samar dan sekilas, namun Sasuke yakin tadi ia menemukan kehidupan yang pudar milik Istirinya. "H-Hinata?"

tapi raga sang istri masih terdiam, tak ada lagi gerakan kecil yang Sasuke rasakan. Apakah barusan tadi hanyalah ilusi Sasuke saja yang merasa kehilangan? Bagaimana jika Hinata benar-benar kembali? Bagaimana jika- "DOKTER! DOKTER! KEMARILAH!" Beberapa suster yang masih memberesi peralatan persalinan Hinata, mengalihkan kegiatan mereka dan segera menghubungi Dokter persalinan terdekat dengan sigap. Beberapa dari mereka yang masih tinggal di ruangan mempersiapkan kembali alat-alat yang akan digunakan untuk memeriksa Hinata.

**Tnit.**

Alat pendeteksi detak jantung milik Hinata barusaja berbunyi, jelas sekali. Namun, detaknya masih jarang. Mereka harus bergergas untuk menyelamatkan Hinata agar tidak kehilangan ibu muda itu untuk yang kedua kalinya!

Sasuke membatu. Benarkah? Benarkah bahwa istrinya telah kembali? Lalu kenapa terdiam? Bukankah Sasuke harusnya memberikan semangat dan sambutan selamat datang? "Hinata-sayang? Oh kami-sama! Sayang-hiks... Hinata-aku disini, ayo kau harus kembali! Kau tahu, bahwa aku-kami... kami semua mencintaimu! Pulanglah padaku, Hinataku sayang."

Para Dokter yang barusaja tiba dengan tergesa-gesa dan Suster yang sudah bersiap, mereka langsung bergerak cepat untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Hinata. Setelah memenuhi prosedur dasar penanganan pasien yang koma, seluruh para medis di ruangan bersalin Hinata itu dengan sigap bertarung sekali lagi dengan waktu.

"Yuko, siapkan Kejut listriknya*!"

"Ya, dokter."

"H-Hinata?" Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat. Ini... Hinata benar-benar kembali. "Hinata! Sebanyak apapun yang kau mau, aku-aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Ayah, ibu, Nii, bahkan... putra kita juga membutuhkanmu, jadi kembalilah. Pulanglah pada kami, sayang!" dan ia masih punya sebuah harapan untuk kembali.

**Tnit.. Tnit...**

"Kejut listrik siap, dok!" Anko si suster nyentrik mencoba menggunakan _**Golden Chance***_ ini untuk menolong Hinata. Itu berarti para dokter harus berpacu dengan waktu tanpa ada kesalahan sedikitpun.

"Hei, kau harus bertemu anak kita. Dia laki-laki." Sasuke mengusap dahi Hinata yang mulai menghangat. Suhu tubuhnya perlahan-lahan sudah kembali. Hinata akan segera bangun! "Bagaimana dengan namanya?"

"Anko, siapkan infusnya*!"

"Baik, dok!"

"Yuko, siapkan alat bantu nafasnya!."

"Hai!"

"Maaf Sasuke-san, mohon bergeser sedikit."

"Iya, ma-maaf."

.

.

.

**My Wife is Hinata**

.

.

.

Uzumaki Khusina mengamit dengan erat lengan suaminya, sambil berjalan beriringan di lorong koridor rumah sakit, senyuman manis tak pernah absen untuk menghiasi wajahnya sepanjang hari ini. Tentusaja, apalagi kalau bukan karena kabar Hinata yang melahirkan anak pertamanya dengan selamat? Oh perpaduan antara Sasuke dan Hinata pasti sangat 'menggemaskan' sekali hasilnya!

"Seharian ini kau sangat bahagia sekali, Kushina?" sang suami-Minato menatap istrinya dengan pandangan yang lembut sambil sesekali membenarkan hadiah yang dibawanya untuk bayi Sasuke dan Hinata tentunya.

"Ouh, Minato! Aku jadi ingin punya cucu juga!"

"Yah-uh tentu, tapi Naruto dan Sakura... setidaknya biarkan mereka menikmati masa mudanya dulu, mereka juga belum lulus kuliah kan?" seperti biasa, Minato selalu bijak dalam nenanggapi keinginan istrinya. Benar-benar terbalik sekali dengan sikap putranya-Naruto yang ceroboh.

"Ah~, demo-."

"Sstt, kita sudah sampai."

"Eh? ada_ Bodyguard_?" Ibu Naruto itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyatakan keberatanya pada Minato begitu melihat 'keamanan khusus' di depan pintu kamar rawat Hinata. alis Kushina tampak saling bertaut ketika melihat Empat orang berpakaian jas lengkap tengah menatap tajam mereka berdua sambil mengisyaratkan untuk meminta kartu identitas. Umh, perlu se ketat itukah keamananya?

"Ingat, ini cucu pertama _Uchiha's _dan_ Hyuuga's_ _Group_."

"Ah, benar juga. Ya sudah, ayo masuk Minato?"

"Humm."

Setelah menunjukan kartu pengenal mereka pada 'para' penjaga, Minato dan Khusina diperkenankan masuk dengan mudah karena nama mereka sudah tercantum dalam daftar tamu. Uh, ini mau menjenguk Hinata yang melahirkan atau mau menghadiri pesta sih?

"Hinata-chaaan!" Khusina langsung menghambur memeluk Hinata yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Neji. Melihat ada tamu yang datang, sang kakak sepupu segera memberikan Ruang untuk Kushina agar bisa ngobrol lebih leluasa bersama Hinata.

"Eh, hanya kau sendiri yang di sini, Neji?" Minato mengedarkan pandanganya ke seisi kamar, namun ia tak menemukan sosok lain disini kecuali Neji yang saat ini duduk di sofa bersamanya. "Sasuke kemana?"

"Oh, aku menyuruh ayah dan ibu untuk pulang dahulu ganti baju dan Bergantian menjaga Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia sedang keluar sebentar."

"Hm, souka." Minato mengangguk paham.

"Kau sudah baikan, Hina-chan?" suara Kushina yang khawatir mengintrupsi pembicaraan Neji dan Minato, namun mereka berdua paham akan hal itu. Wanita yang usianya sebaya dengan mama Mikoto ini menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata yang mungil dengan erat, kabar mengejutkan bahwa Hinata juga sempat 'mati suri' tentu membuatnya khawatir.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Kushina-san. Terimakasih sudah datang kesini!" Hinata tersenyum lembut, kondisinya yang lemah memang membuat semua orang hampir jantungan karenanya. "M-maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"Ish kau ini bicara apa? Jangan berkata merepotkan begitu, bagaimanapun juga kau sudah ku anggap seperti putriku." Wajah Kushina yang keberatan membuat Hinata mengulum senyum, ibu Naruto ini memang sangat baik.

"Hihi, maaf."

"Ne, kau sudah makan?" Hinata mengangguk lemah, ditunjukkanya selang Infus yang masih bertengger dengan manis di telapak tanganya. Benar juga, Hinata mendapat asupan gizi dari benda cair itu.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau harus makan ya? Jangan hanya mengandalkan infus. Bayimu membutuhkan nutrisi yang cukup."

Hinata tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk kecil sekali lagi, ia menerima dengan senang hati setiap saran yang di berikan Kushina terhadapnya. Karena pengalaman wanita berambut Merah itu sudah banyak di banding Hinata tentunya. "I-iya, terimakasih."

"Nah, nah! Aku membawakan juga hadiah untukmu!" Kushina kemudian mengambil kado besar yang dibawa Minato tadi, lalu menyerahkanya pada Hinata. Lumayan Berat juga. "Bukalah, aku yakin kau akan senang!"

"I-ini apa, Kushina-san?" Hinata bergeser ke sisi tempat tidur lain untuk memberikan tempat untuk kado Kushina yang lumayan besar juga ukuranya. Kado itu terbungkus Oleh kertas warna-warni yang berwarna cerah dengan gambar bunga Sakura. Jangan lupakan pula Pita Putih yang terpasang manis diatas tutupnya.

"Hihi, buka saja!" Neji melirik ke mata _sapphire_ Minato dengan tajam untuk meminta penjelasan, namun pria berambut Kuning itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan nyengir Lima jari persis Naruto. Aa.. Neji sekarang tahu darimana 'senyuman maut' Naruto itu berasal.

Tangan Hinata yang masih terbelit oleh selang-selang infus membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa, apalagi dengan kado sebesar ini... semakin membuatnya kewalahan walau hanya untuk membuka tutupnya. Namun, rasa penasaran dan keingin tahuanya akan isi dari kado ini sama sekali tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah meronanya.

"Hihi, sini aku bantu!" Kushina terkekeh geli dengan sikap menggemaskan Hinata, dengan cekatan, dibukanya hadiah yang ia berikan untuk istri Sasuke itu. Tentusaja, hadiah yang jarang di berikan oleh orang lain pada umumnya.

Tutup kado terbuka. Dan Hinata langsung terkesiap begitu melihat isi dari hadiah itu... jika sebanyak ini jumlahnya, apakah... apakah ini mimpi? Yakinkah Hinata bisa menghabiskanya?

Neji mendelik, disusul gelak tawa Minato dan Kushina secara bersamaan karena mendapati respon yang mereka harapkan dari Neji dan Hinata.

"Ku-Kushina-san! I-ini-."

"Iya, Hina-chan. Habis aku yakin kamu belum sempat membelinya." Setelah mampu menguasai dirinya kembali, pemilik Rambut merah sepinggang ini memandang lembut Hinata. Ah... kapan ya Sakura juga akan menyusulnya?

"Kau sudah jadi ibu sekarang, jadi jagalah juga Nutrisimu." Imbuhnya kemudian.

"Arigatou Kushina-san, de-demo... a-aku bagaimana aku menghabiskanya?" ya, isi kado di depan Hinata kini adalah Satu Dus penuh berisi Susu bubuk rasa Coklat untuk ibu menyusui. Jangan Lupakan _Nett_nya yang berbobot 1000 gram di kali 12 buah.

"Hm, kau bisa membaginya dengan Sasuke." Kemudian, Kushina tertawa geli lagi.

"Umh, Te-terimakasih Kushina-san, Minato-san! A-aku akan berusaha menghabiskannya."

"Menghabiskan apa?" Sasuke datang tiba-tiba, mengalihkan seluruh pasang mata yang ada di dalam kamar rawat Hinata. Tak terkecuali sang istri yang sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ah, Sasuke-chan! Kemarilah, aku juga punya hadiah untukmu!" Kushina tersenyum lebar, dan membuat Neji mengernyitkan alisnya sekali lagi.

"Ada hadiah lain?"

Minato mengangguk. "Iya, hanya saja lebih kecil?"

"Apa lagi kali ini?" kakak sepupu Hinata itu mulai curiga, jangan-jangan mereka berdua memberikan kado Susu juga untuk Sasuke agar lebih kuat-ehm, ya semacam begituanlah pokoknya.

Minato menggaruk tengkuknya, di introgasi oleh Neji memang mengerikan juga ternyata, pantas saja Naruto kurang suka dan tidak mau berlama-lama denganya. "Well, yah nanti kau tahu sendiri." Katanya kalem.

"Hn? Hadiah apa?" Sasuke menaruh kantung belanjaanya di meja dekat Tempat tidur, dan duduk di sebelah Hinata. Sambil Menunggu Kushina mengambilkan hadiahnya, Onyxnya menangkap sebuah objek besar yang berada di samping sang istri. Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, dilihatnya isi kardus besar tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat benda di dalam kado itu. "Susu apa sebanyak ini?!"

Hinata tersenyum gemas melihat reaksi Sasuke yang sama seperti dirinya tadi, dengan lembut, ditepuknya pundak suaminya dan menenangkanya. "Daijoubu, anata. itu hadiah dari Kushina-san dan Minato-san."

"Yah, kami memberinya persediaan, Sasuke." Minato menyahut sambil membatu istrinya untuk menemukan hadiah kecil yang terselip di Tas sang istri.

"Mina-kun, tadi di taruh dimana ya?"

"Oh ya ampun, ini memang benar-benar 'persediaan' Minato-san." Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah dan menatap sang istri dengan tatapan 'apa kau bisa menghabiskanya?'.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat dan tak terprediksi sebelumnya oleh Sasuke, Hinata telah menarik lehernya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Dengan lembut, wanita yang sudah menjadi istri sahnya itu menatap intens kedua mata sang suami. Ada keterkejutan atas tindakanya barusan disana. Hihihi. "Da-daijoubu, sini te-temani aku."

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman, sekarang istrinya sudah mulai berani ya rupanya. "Wajahmu merah tuh."

"Eh? Be-benarkah?"

"Sebentar, aku simpan dulu hadiahnya." Melonggarkan pelukan sang istri di lehernya, Sasuke mulai mengangkat Susu seberat Dua belas Kilo itu dan menaruhnya di dekat Meja dengan sigap. Ya ampun, butuh berapa tahun Untuk Hinata agar bisa menghabiskanya? Ini mengerikan.

"Dimana Neji tadi?" setelah berbalik untuk berbicara dengan Neji tentang giliran berjaga, Sasuke malah mendapati tempat duduk sang kakak ipar sudah kosong. Apa dia sudah pergi? sejak Kapan?

"Eh? Nii-san ta-tadi duduk di situ." Hinata menengok ke sofa tempat sang kakak duduk. Benar, Nii-sanya sudah tidak ada disana.

"Mungkin keluar sebentar?" Kushina menatap Sasuke sekilas sebelum kembali mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya lagi. Dimana sih ia menaruh hadiahnya tadi?

"Coba di dompetmu, mungkin?" sang suami memberikan saran.

Sasuke mendesah lelah, lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan sang istri, ia akhirnya tidur di sebelahnya. Muat lah, wong kasurnya hampir berukuran king size kok. "Ingin makan sesuatu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban penolakan halus atas niat baik Sasuke. "A-aku ingin bertemu anak kita."

Sasuke tersenyum, diusapnya pipi Hinata dengan lembut. Saat ini belum saatnya, karena bayi mereka masih harus dirawat intensif di ruang inkubator khusus. Jadi belum bisa di jenguk seenaknya. "Iya, sebentar lagi. Jika kondisimu sudah membaik, aku akan membawamu kesana. Oke?"

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian memeluk dada sang suami. "Se-seperti apa dia, Sasu-kun?"

"Rambutnya sama denganmu. bibirnya, kulitnya... rona di pipinya, dia mewarisi semuanya darimu."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Iya. Awalnya aku kira dia perempuan, karena wajahnya sangat manis sekali. Bahkan walaupun ia menangis sangat keras setelah keluar dari rahimupun, ia tetap terlihat menggemaskan."

"La-lalu?" Hinata mulai penasaran.

"Yah, andai bukan para dokter tidak memberitahuku tentang jenis kelaminya, aku benar-benar mengira putra kita seorang perempuan."

Hinata terkekeh pelan, dipeluknya semakin erat tubuh Sasuke yang memberikanya kehangatan. Ia bahagia. Kehidupanya sudah lengkap sekarang. "Ba-bagaimana dengan namanya?"

Sasuke tampak berfikir sebentar untuk mengingat-ingat nama yang sudah ia siapkan untuk putranya, sayangnya ia lupa. Uh... siapa ya? "Aku sudah punya rekomendasi nama, tapi aku lupa."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa begitu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, kemudian memeluk pinggang sang istri erat. "Nanti ku beri tahu-."

"Ketemu!" Kushina mengangkat hadiahnya tinggi-tinggi begitu ia menemukanya di dalam dompetnya, ukuranya sangat kecil dibanding kado milik Hinata. Isinya apa? "Ini, Sasuke-chan! Aish, kalian ini... sempat-sempatnya bermesraan disini, dasar pengantin baru."

Hinata segera mengambil posisi duduk karena tidak enak hati, wajahnya langsung dipenuhi oleh rona merah begitu Kushina menggodanya seperti itu. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia cuek saja sambil membuka hadiahnya dengan malas.

"APA INI?!" pekikan dari sang suami membuat Hinata menoleh dan menatap isi dari kadonya, memangnya ada apa dengan hadiah milik Sasuke? Um, apa ada yang salah ya?

"Well, aku juga yakin kamu belum membelinya. Kau harus merencanakanya juga dari sekarang Sasuke-chan." Uzumaki Kushina mengangguk puas dengan hadiah khusus yang dibelikanya untuk Sasuke, meski suaminya sedikit tidak setuju sih dengan idenya yang ini.

What the he-ehm, sekarang Sasuke sudah jadi ayah lho, masak masih mau misuh-misuh? Benar juga. Sasuke ga jadi misuh deh, walau dalam hati. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap tajam Kushina yang masih 'stay cool' di tempatnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" nadanya terlihat kesal. Kushina malah semakin terkekeh geli dengan sikap Sasuke yang terlihat seperti merajuk padanya. Sedangkan Hinata yang masih belum tahu duduk permasalahanya, lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan saja.

"Pokoknya, pakai saja."

"Tidak mau!" istri Minato itu langsung mendelik begitu mendengar jawaban ketus Sasuke barusan, kenapa memangnya Sasuke tidak mau memakainya? Toh hadiah yang diberikan oleh kushina juga sangat berguna.

"Kenapa?"

"Belum minat." Alat Kontrasepsi? Astaga, yang Benar saja!

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, tidak boleh begitu! Bagaimanapun juga kita harus menghargai usaha Kushina-san yang sudah bersusah pa-payah untuk membelikan kado ini untukmu." Jawaban polos dari sang istri membuat Sasuke mendesah lemah, ya ampun Hinata...

"Hinata...-ah, kamu memang sangat manis sekaliiii!" Kushina tak mampu menahan diri untuk memeluk Tubuh Hinata erat-erat, habis sikap Hinata yang menggemaskan benar-benar membuatnya gatal untuk mendekap istri unyu Sasuke ini dengan kuat. Ish, kawai sekali!

"Yah, maaf Sasuke... mungkin istriku sedikit berlebihan." Minato merasa tidak enak begitu ekspresi Sasuke terlihat ndongkol, namun istrinya malah terlihat cuek saja sambil memeluk Hinata lebih erat lagi.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Yah, ngomong-ngomong dimana Naruto?"

"Aa, bukankah kau tidak mengundangnya kesini?"

"Ah benar juga, untuk hari ini dan besok Hinata hanya boleh di besuk oleh para wali atau orang tua saja."

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa sampai kau buat 'jadwal' begitu, Sasuke?"

Kushina menghentikan aktifitasnya dan tertarik untuk menyimak alasan Sasuke mengapa kunjunganya sampai dia atur segala, di sisi lain Hinata juga merasa lega karena bisa mengambil nafas lagi dan terbebas dari 'jeratan' Kushina terhadapnya, meski Hinata menyukainya.

"Karena aku sudah mengaturnya."

Minato mengernyit. "Mengaturnya?"

"Iya, setelah Hinata sembuh nanti, aku sudah- ah, pokoknya sudah ku atur."

"Apa? Apa? Kau juga memberikan kejutan untuk Hina-chan?" mata Abu-abu keunguan Milik Khusina berbinar. Sweet sekali Sasuke ini... astaga padahal seperti baru kemarin ia membantu Mikoto untuk melahirkanya, sekarang ia sudah dewasa saja. Cepat sekali ya waktu bergulir pergi?

"Bukan, bukan kejutan kok. Pokoknya sesuatu."

.

.

.

**My Wife Is Hinata**

.

.

.

_Dua Hari kemudian, Di Rumah Sakit._

Hinata masih memerlukan banyak istirahat untuk memulihkan kondisinya pasca melahirkan, oleh karena itu sang suami memintanya untuk tinggal sedikit lebih lama lagi dirumah Sakit sampai kondisi Hinata benar-benar fit. Selain itu, Apartemennya juga masih dalam kondisi 'renovasi' setelah Sasuke memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk mengecat dan menghias kamar baru untuk bayi kecil mereka. Sekarang apartemen itu tidak akan sepi lagi.

"Sasuke-kun?" suara lembut sang istri memecahkan lamunan Sasuke yang sedang memikirkan kemajuan saham perusahaanya.

"Hmm? Ya sayang?" merasa dibutuhkan, Sasuke mendekati sang istri yang tengah memberikan ASI pada buah hatinya. Putranya ini benar-benar anteng Sekali, dia tidak mudah menangis walau tengah ngompol sekalipun. Tidak terlalu rewel juga sewaktu terbangun di tengah malam. Anak ini Benar-benar jagoan kecil Sasuke.

"Anata, su-sudah memberikan nama?" dibelainya rambut biru Putranya yang terasa halus, Hinata harus menjaganya sekarang. Karena dia adalah anugrah dari kami-sama untuk mereka berdua, Hinata benar-benar merasa hidupnya sudah sempurna. Suami yang baik, putra yang manis, keluarga yang harmonis, kurang apa lagi? 'Terimakasih untuk semua anugrahmu pada kami semua, aku benar-benar bersyukur terlahir dalam keluarga yang sempurna ini, kami-sama. Terimakasih.'

"Sanada, Uchiha Sanada*." Sasuke meragkul pundak sang istri dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kananya, dan memperhatikan hadiah terindah tuhan kepadanya dengan seksama. Berawal dari perjodohan, pernikahan mereka yang terkesan diam-diam dan... segala masalah yang harus mereka lewati untuk sampai di titik ini benar-benar begitu melelahkan. Sasuke sungguh tidak menduga bahwa ia akan berhasil menjadi suami yang baik selama ini, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa melewati semua ujian itu begitu saja dengan istrinya, Hinata. Sasuke benar-benar... merasa menjadi pria yang paling beruntung di dunia dengan memiliki istri yang hampir sempurna seperti Hinata.

"Sa-Sanada? A-apa artinya, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menatap sang suami dengan penuh tanda tanya, namun jawaban yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sebuah senyuman manis dari Sasuke kepadanya.

"Baiklah, S untuk awalan namaku, Sasuke. A untuk akhiran namamu HinatA. dan nada... arti Nada adalah karena kehadiranya telah melantunkan melodi terindah dalam hidup kita."

"-Selain itu, Huruf depanku yang ada di awal namanya menjadi arti bahwa sebagai seorang ayah, aku akan berada di depan untuk melindunginya. Dan Huruf belakang namamu, berarti bahwa sebagai seorang ibu kau akan mendidik dan menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati, kau juga akan menjadi tumpuanya ketika anak kita terjatuh nanti. Dengan begitu, dia akan tahu dari namanya bahwa kehadiranya memang anugrah terindah dari cinta kita berdua."

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca begitu Sasuke selesai menjelaskan arti nama untuk putra pertama mereka, nama yang singkat namun penuh makna dan harapan kebaikan kedua orangtuanya. Hinata menyukainya, Uchiha Sanada. Benar-benar manis sekali.

Namun, senyuman kebahagiaan di wajah Hinata memudar begitu ia teringat akan satu hal.

"_Jika aku bisa membuatmu hamil dan memberikanya cucu."_ Tanpa Hinata duga, kalimat Sasuke sewaktu ia mengunjunginya dulu kembali terngiang dengan jelas di kepalanya. Sekelebat kemungkinan yang terfikir di dalam otaknya membuat hatinya tertohok sakit. Bagaimana jika selama ini Sasuke tidak benar-benar mencintainya? Bagaimana jika semua ini hanya sebuah sandiwara untuk membantu ekonomi keluarganya? Dan... bagaimana jika selama ini Hinata malah merenggut kebebasan Sasuke yang belum tentu mencintainya?

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau... bahagia?" mata Amethyst milik Hinata berubah menjadi sendu dan ekspresinya terlihat murung. Suaranyapun terdengar lirih dan bergetar. Melihat ekspresi istrinya yang berubah secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Ada apa?

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, sayang? Ada masalah yang mengganggumu?" Onyxs kelamnya menatap mata Bulan Hinata dalam-dalam.

"Um, ti-tidak.. hanya saja aku..." Hinata tampak ragu untuk mengungkapkanya, hal kecil yang barusaja di fikirkanya memang tidak baik untuk dipendamnya, bagaimanapun juga sekarang Sasuke sudah menjadi suaminya, kan? Bukankah hubungan suami-istri itu sebaiknya memang tidak ada yang ditutupi? Apalagi, masalah besar tentu berawal dari yang kacil kan? Hinata tidak mau, sebaiknya ia ungkapkan saja keraguan yang melanda hatinya ini.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke merasakan kegelisahan Hinata yang ia coba untuk sembunyikan darinya. dengan lembut, diusapnya pipi Hinata dan menuntun wajahnya untuk menatap kedua matanya dan mencari jawabanya. "Katakanlah." Sambung Sasuke dengan nada yang lembut.

"A-aku... kita, kita menikah ka-karena di jodohkan. Dan... Sanada ada ka-karena aku ingin membantu ke-keluarga Sasuke-kun." Bahu Hinata mulai menegang saat teringat kemungkinan buruk yang akan ia terima, namun benarkah? Benarkah bahwa Sasuke tidak bahagia bersamanya?

"Hei, kapan aku bilang tidak menyukaimu, hm?" dibelainya Pipi kanan Hinata dengan lembut, lalu mengusap airmata yang sempat menggenang disana.

"Aku bahagia, dan semua itu karena dirimu, sayang. _Aishiteru_."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun,"

"Jadi jangan pernah lagi berfikir bahwa kau hanya beban bagiku, Hinata. Karena saat ini dan selamanya, aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk bahagia, setetes airmata tetap terjatuh di kedua pipinya karena rasa haru yang tak bisa ia bendung. Sungguh, ia benar-benar sangat bahagia, dan sempurna.

_Oh, arigatou Kami-sama, hontou ni Arigatou!_

Sasuke tersenyum hangat, di rangkulnya tubuh Sang istri ke dalam dekapanya dengan erat. Ia bersumpah, tidak akan pernah lagi membiarkan siapapun untuk mengambil Hinata dari sisinya. Ia akan melindungi keluarga tercintanya ini dengan sekuat tenaga, sampai mati.

"Ssst, jangan menangis. Sekarang kau sudah jadi ibu, jadi berjuanglah dengan sekuat tenaga demi Putra kita, oke?"

"H-hai!"

.

.

.

**My Wife Is Hinata**

.

.

.

**Lima Tahun Kemudian**

"Kaa-chan, apa masih jauh?" mata Onyx Sanada berbinar-binar saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji. hanya saja, perhatianya akan pemandangan Kota Konoha yang ada di bawahnya sedikit terusik akan kondisi kedua orangtuanya yang terlihat sedikit kepayahan. Mereka berdua kepanasan. "Apa kita tidak istilahat sebental?"

Sang ibu mengusap Rambut Indigo Putranya yang lebih tinggi darinya, memakai topi yang kebesaran milik ayahnya, Hinata yakin bahwa Sanada tidak apa-apa. Memang cuacanya agak panas Hari ini. "Sanada-kun gerah ya?"

"Sana-chan mau turun?" Sasuke sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat putra semata wayang yang tengah ia gendong, astaga... tidak ada raut kelelahan di wajah tampanya. "Wah, kelihatanya semangat sekali ya?"

Sanada menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menangkupkan kedua telapak tanganya yang mungil ke atas Rambut Raven sang ayah. "Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan kelelahan, Sanada tidak mau ka-kalian sakit,"

Sasuke terkekeh geli dengan sikap Sanada yang benar-benar perhatian seperti ibunya. Yosh, ia tidak boleh menyerah jika Jagoan kecilnya ini sangat mengkhawatirkanya, kan? menggenggam kedua kaki sang anak yang ada di lehernya, Sasuke Tersenyum lebar. "Yosh, Sanada! Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba dengan ibu, siapa yang cepat sampai duluan?"

Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan ajakan Suaminya barusan, tidak masalah jika medanya landai, masalahnya...

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! Tunggu, ini jalanan menanjak! Se-sebaiknya janga-,"

"Kyaaa! Kaa-chan jangan sampai teltinggal!"

Terlambat.

Sasuke dan Sanada sudah Lima meter jauhnya di hadapanya, mereka sudah berlari meninggalkanya. Haah, mau bagaimana lagi? Menggenggam keranjang kecil yang ada di tanganya lebih Kuat, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum sambil meneruskan Langkahnya menaiki 20 anak tangga lagi sebelum mencapai puncak.

Angin sepoi yang berhembus pelan sedikit memberikan udara segar pada tubuhnya. Yah, setidaknya jika ada angin, maka mereka tidak akan terlalu kepanasan.

Menjadikan pegangan tangan yang sudah di sediakan sebagai tumpuan, Hinata menapakkan kakinya dengan lebih mantap. Untung saja ia menolak tawaran Sasuke untuk mengajak seorang _Baby sitter_ ikut bersama mereka, kasihan dia kalau harus naik turun gunung seperti ini. Lagipula, Hinata masih kuat untuk membawa tas kecil Sanada yang berisi cemilan ringan dan sebotol Minuman mineral.

Mengingat putranya yang akan berusia genap Lima Tahun bulan depan, Hinata kembali merekahkan senyumnya. Yah ia harus merencanakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Sanada mulai sekarang, mungkin dirayakan di Rumah kakek Hiashi atau di restoran tidak masalah? Hanyasaja, Putranya itu benar-benar duplikat Dirinya, apakah Putranya mau berada di tengah keramaian mengingat tahun-tahun lalu pesta ulangtahunya hanya dirayakan oleh anggota keluarga saja? Terlebih lagi, Hinata masih belum menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, Termasuk kado untuk Sanada.

Tapi...

Mengusap perutnya yang masih rata, Hinata yakin bahwa calon adik Sanada ini akan mengagetkan seluruh keluarganya. terlebih lagi, Sasuke juga belum ia beritahu akan kehamilanya yang kedua ini. Jadi... hal inilah yang akan Hinata jadikan sebagai kejutan untuk Sanada selain hadiah peralatan sekolah nantinya.

Bagaiamana reaksi mereka, yah?

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!" Hinata sedikit tersentak dari lamunanya karena teriakan Riang Sanada padanya. setelah tersadar, ia segera mengedarkan pandanganya untuk mencari sosok Putranya dan Sasuke. Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah Sanada yang tengah berlari ke arahnya bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganya. Tunggu, dia siapa?

"Sana-kun, kenapa lari-lari?" Hinata berjongkok agar bisa menyamai tinggi Putranya. dengan lembut, diusapnya keringat yang mengalir di pelipis Sanada menggunakan punggung tanganya.

"Hihi, Sanada dapat teman balu!" tak perduli dengan topi yang selalu melorot menutupi matanya, Sanada tetap tidak mau melepaskanya, bahkan setiap kali topi itu menghalangi pandanganya, Sanada akan selalu membenarkanya.

"Teman baru? Wah, anak yang manis ini yah? Kok ibu gak di kenalin, sayang?" mata _Amethyst_ Hinata menelusuri anak laki-laki yang Hinata perkirakan sebaya dengan Sanada, Rambutnya Merahnya yang acak-acakan, kulitnya yang putih dan perangainya yang malu-malu membuat Hinata merasa seperti _Deja Vu_.

"Sasoli, kaa-chan! Namanya Sasoli!"

"Sasori-kun? Senang bertemu denganmu," Hinata mengulurkan tanganya, dan disambut dengan hangat oleh anak bersama Sasori itu, sepertinya ia tidak terlalu pemalu.

"Se-senang bertemu dengan anda, u-umm..."

"Hinata, panggil saja bibi Hinata, aku Kaa-sannya Sanada. Hihihi, mainlah dengan akur sama Sanada ya?"

Anak laki-laki berpipi Chubby itu mengangguk senang, ia sangat gembira karena mendapatkan teman baru di Kota ini. "I-iya! Telimakasih banyak bibi!"

"Iya, Hihi. Oh iya, Sana-kun dimana Tou-sanmu?" Hinata menurunkan tas Ransel warna Biru milik Sanada yang berada di punggungnya, kemudian mengeluarkan isinya. "Ini, dimakan bareng sama Sasori yah?"

"Tou-san disana, sama seseolang, kaa-chan?" Telunjuknya yang mungil mengarah ke Pohon Sakura yang terletak tak jauh dari Hinata berdiri, benar saja, disana Sasuke sedang berbincang dengan seseorang. Siapa?

"I-itu Kaa-chanku, bibi." Hinata kembali menoleh pada Sosok Sasori yang sedang melahap Roti Coklatnya bersama Sanada.

"Oh, baiklah. Bibi akan menemuinya, kalian mau ikut atau makan siang di sini dulu?"

"D-disini saja, Kaa-chan," Sanada mengunyah rotinya dengan lahap, ia sangat senang sekali menghabiskan semua bekalnya, karena yang memasak adalah ibunya. "Kaa-san mau?"

"Nanti saja, Kaa-san mau menemui ayah sebentar. Janji Sanada jangan nakal yah? Saso-kun, bibi titip Sanada ya? Jangan diajak lari-lari, juga... ga boleh naik turun tangga yang ada disana, oke? Pokoknya kalau mau kemana-mana bilang dulu sama bibi, ya?"

"Siap, bi!"

Barusaja Hinata mau beranjak dari tempatnya, sebuah telapak tangan yang tak asing lagi baginya, menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Mau kemana? Disini saja." Sang suami kemudian mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sebelahnya, kemudian menggenggam telapak tanganya. "Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang."

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok wanita berambut sepunggung di hadapanya, Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. "Etto, an-anda kaa-sanya Sasori?"

"Kaa-chan, kaa-chan! bibi Hinata membeliku loti, kaa-chan mau?" Tayuya kemudian memangku Sasori yang masih asyik menawarinya Roti, sebagai jawabanya ia hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menggeleng pelan. "Ibu kenyang sayang, hayo, harus bilang apa sama Bibi Hinata dan paman Sasuke?"

"Um, Te-terimakasih Bibi, Paman..."

"Hihi, sama-sama Saso-chan! Dihabiskan ya makananya sama Sanada?" Sasuke tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak-acak rambut merah Sasori dengan gemas.

"Tou-san, A-apa Tou-san juga mau?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandanganya pada Sanada yang tengah membuka sebotol minuman mineral, ia tampak kesusahan mebuka segel botolnya.

"Baiklah, sini jagoan Tousan, biar tousan saja yang membukanya?" alih-alih membukakan Sanada minuman mineralnya, Sasuke malah mengusap pipi tembem sang Uchiha kecil dengan gemas. "Belepotan tuh, hihihi."

"T-tou-san Nakal,"

"Hinata... sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya?" Tayuya tersenyum hangat.

"Gomen ne, a-apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? A-aku tidak begitu ingat, summimasen."

"Hihi, yah... kita memang tidak bertemu secara langsung. Tapi aku mengenalmu, kok."

"A-apa anda rekan Sasuke-kun?"

"Bukan sayang, dia salah satu sahabatku yang baru pindah dari Suna." Hinata menatap heran suaminya yang saat ini tengah sibuk membersihkan selai Coklat yang ada di pipi Sanada, Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Ah, kalau begitu kita ulang dari awal. Namaku Tayuya, senang bertemu denganmu, Hinata-san." Tayuya mengulrkan tanganya, dan Hinata langsung menyambutnya.

"W-wah anda tahu namaku, sedangkan aku... tidak, ma-maaf Tayuya-san."

"Eh? Daijoubu Hinata-san."

"Demo-,"

"Sayang... apa kamu tahu siapa dia?" Sasuke melingkarkan tanganya pada pinggang ramping Hinata, lalu mengisyaratkan padanya Untuk menatap Sasori lekat-lekat. "Mirip seseorang, kan?"

Mata Lentik Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba untuk mengingat memori tentang Tayuya dan Sasori dalam otaknya. Namun, hasilnya... tidak ada, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk apa-apa.

Menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabanya, Sasuke mengusap pucuk kepala sang istri lalu tersenyum lembut. Memang semenjak 'Insiden' yang dilakukan Gaara terhadap Hinata dulu, ia menyembunyikan kebenaran itu rapat-rapat. Dan sekarang, adalah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk mengungkapkan semuanya pada Hinata. Menceritakan semuanya.

"Mereka adalah Sabaku. Sabaku Tayuya dan Sabaku Sasori."

Hinata tersentak.

.

.

.

**Selesai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks to: **

** , Orenji Fokkusu, Hinatauchiha69, arisakajitani143, luluk Minam Cullen, Aisanoyuri, Virgo 24, Alta0sapphire, ****IntaNaTsuNaegi****, ****hana37****, 10690, Uchiha Hanaruhime, Melly Zain, Dindachan06, nn, Tanzylamalik, Tyuya, B**

YAAAAYYYY! Akhirnya lunas sudah Hutang Hika yang ini, tinggal yang DCDSJ, anata, dan Ghoosebumps, yang lainya Hika delete kali yah? . soalnya ga ada semangat buat nglanjutin blas! *dibunuh*

Yare-yare, Hika meminta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya karena HIATUS YANG KELAMAAN, author macam apa saya ini T_T hiks, demo... hika nerima dengan lapang dada kok Flamenya. ^^'a

Hika hanya berharap Chap Final ini ngga bikin minna-san kecewa, arigatou atas dukunganya!

Terimakasih atas semangatnya, sarannya, dan semuanya yang sudah minna berikan pada Hika supaya Hika bisa bangkit dan nglanjut ngetik lagi. Semua ini salah Hika yang ga bisa mengemban kepercayaan minna : ( maaf...

Melihat chap ini yang happy end Hika berencana membuat epilog keluarga Sasuke, hanyasaja... di FFN ga ada Sanada yah?

Aa iya, Pacu* itu kata ibu Hika adalah semacam obat yang diberikan untuk merangsang kelahiran supaya lebih cepat, tapi sekarang dilarang karena efeknya yang bikin rambut rontok, Sakit dll pasca melahirkan.

Golden Chance: kesempatan emas buat menolong manusia di saat ia sedang kritis.

Sanada: coba minna buka di Google, nanti akan nemu OC yang perawakanya mirip Hinata, jika di naruto anak SasuSaku namanaya Sarada, di FFN anak SasuHina namanya Sanada, tapi **KATA INFO **lho ya, duluan Sanada daripada Sarada. Entahlah, Hika ga tau benar apa tidak, mungkin minna bisa mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi :D tapi **Hika benar-benar ga menerima Complain soal Sanada atau sarada yah? ^^ peace Hika damai all pair, minna.**

Akhirkata, TERIMAKASIH! ^_^ hontou ni arigatou...

Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya!^_^


End file.
